


whole lotta sin

by fear_of_being_bitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Equal parts creeped out and turned on", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, BOTH, Bathing/Washing, Blackmail, Confusing, Corporal Punishment, DD/LG vibes, DO NOT EXPECT A HEA FOLKS, Dark, Dark Fuck Prince, Darkfic, Date Night, Desk Sex, Dominant Ben Solo, Don't Try This At Home, Elevator Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Sitting, FaceTime Sex, Feeding Kink, Forced Dating, Forced Intimacy, Forced Relationship, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Masks, NO REDEMPTION OF ANY KIND, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-con romance, Obsessive Behavior, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm into submission, Outdoor Sex, PLEASE READ TAGS DARRRK, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rawing kink, Rey is a Thief, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Tension, Thriller, Twisted, Twisted Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship, Yikes, but he does the hurt & comfort, coerced masturbation, dubcon, forced soothing, he thinks he's her boyfriend now, lots of sex sex sex okay, master/slave elements, messed up Dom Sub vibes, naughty girl kink, non-con porn photo kink?, non-con sexting, non-con snuggling, revenge porn threat, she's getting into it, sick yet titillating, stalker ben solo, twisted cuddling, you will love me dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten
Summary: Rey's always been a good girl and followed all the rules.  Until she starts embezzling from her company.  Tiny amounts, no one could ever notice, maybe just a rounding error.One day, a red note in a black envelope arrives in her inbox.  Included is a hotel room key and a message:"I won't tell, if you won't."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DARK  
> PLEASE DO NOT EXPECT HEA OR REDEMPTION OF ANY KIND
> 
>  
> 
> >>>thanks to my bff for lovely moodboard  
> it's good to have talented friends

 

 

 

~~~*~~~

She didn’t have to take the money, but she wanted to.  

 

It was easier than she thought it would be.

 

Rey Jakkusun had always been a good girl, followed all the rules, drove between the lines.  She arrived to work on time and stayed late each day. Rey flew under everyone’s radar, even her own.  She was boring and bored.

 

No one would suspect her.  

 

Rey worked in compliance at the firm so she was trusted with access to all the accounts.  It was easy enough to place a little extra line of code, tucked away and hidden, that transferred just 0.00001 of a cent for every transaction or transfer processed.  

 

Small enough to be a rounding error.  

 

Small enough to fly under the radar.

 

On her lunch break, she sat in her cubicle and unwrapped her tuna melt carefully so only the top corner poked out.  As she chewed, she checked the bank account app on her phone.

 

Already $40,000, and nobody’s noticed.  Rey smiled to herself.

 

In six month’s time, she would be all set.  The money was offshore and couldn’t be tracked.  

 

She’d just sit back and watch the numbers grow.

 

Rey was good at being patient.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The black envelope was unusual so she noticed it first.  

 

She scooped it out of her inbox and put her coffee down by her monitor.  She ripped into it and pulled out a single piece of red paper, typed.

 

 

**_I know what you’re doing._ **

 

 

Rey’s neck prickled.  She looked around her cubicle suddenly, leaned sideways to look out into the hall.  She was all alone.

 

She flipped the paper over, then the envelope.  No other words, no distinguishing marks or a signature.

 

Blank.

 

Maybe it was a prank, just a joke.

 

She stared down at it.  Then ripped it up into hundreds of tiny pieces and threw it in the trash.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The next day there was another black envelope.  Rey’s pulse quickened.

 

She ripped it open, and unfolded the red piece of paper slowly.  

 

On it was printed the New York Statute for Grand Larceny in the First Degree, PL 155.42, a class B felony punishable by 8 ⅓ to 25 years.

 

Rey started to hyperventilate, the red paper crinkling in her hands.

 

She stood up suddenly and craned her neck, turned circles in her cubicle, searched for a face, for eyes, for anything.

 

“Rey?”  Her friend Finn walked by, arms full of papers.  “Are you okay?”

 

She closed her mouth and nodded.  “Yes, fine.” She forced a quick smile at him then dropped down in her chair.

 

Ten minutes later, she had to run to the ladies room to throw up.

 

~~~*~~~

 

When she got to work the next day, there was another envelope.

 

Rey ignored it all morning as it laid like a trap in her inbox.  Her stomach twisted in a loop. She refused to look at it, as if just a glimpse would turn her to stone.

 

At lunch, she finally ripped it open.  Another red paper, with handwriting this time.  Elegant swirls of black cursive like calligraphy.

 

 

**_I won’t tell, if you won’t._ **

**** **_St. Regis 8 pm tonight._ **

 

 

An electronic hotel key slipped out in her palm.  

 

Rey stared at it then placed it in her wallet.

 

The front desk at the St. Regis refused to confirm the names of guests, as was their policy for safety reasons.  She hung up the phone.

 

Rey swallowed and closed her eyes.

 

She wiped wet palms on her thighs and weighed her options.

 

She had none.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Rey knocked on the door at 8 pm exactly.  

 

No answer.

 

She used the key to let herself into the room as her hands fumbled with the latch.

 

“Hello?”  

 

Her voice croaked out into a heavy silence.  She held her bag with the taser close to her chest as she tiptoed into the suite.  

 

It was empty.

 

When she turned the corner to the bedroom, her heart flew to her throat.

 

There was a bottle of champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries on the bedside table.  A red folded note sat between them.

 

**_Enjoy._ **

 

Rey turned frantically, but she was alone.  The bottle was corked, but she didn’t trust the strawberries.

 

She popped the top and poured a glass of champagne.  Then another, as she waited.

 

At 9 pm Rey jumped as the phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Rey.”  A deep voice rumbled in her ear, unfamiliar.

 

“Who the fuck is this?  What are you-” Rey sputtered out.

 

“You aren’t in a position to ask anything," he said calmly.

 

She silenced as tears welled in her eyes.

 

“Wha-What do you want from me?  I’ll give you the-”

 

“Open the drawer to the right of the bed.”

 

Rey opened the drawer.  In it lay a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

 

“Put on the blindfold and cuff your hands behind your back and sit on the edge of the bed.”

 

Everything inside her seized.  “You’re insane, I’m not doing that!”

 

“Then I go straight to the police and show them what you’ve been up to.”

 

Rey started to cry.  Snot dripped down her face as she choked and gasped.

 

“Shh, shh.  I’m not going to hurt you if you do what I say.”  He said, almost gentle.

 

“How do I know that?”  She wailed.

 

“You don’t, but you can trust me.”

 

Rey laughed hysterically.  

 

“Be a good girl and do as you’re told, you’ll be fine.”

 

The phone went dead.

 

When her body stopped shaking, Rey went into the bathroom and puked.  She washed her face and leaned into the countertop, staring at her wide, dead eyes.  

 

 _Twenty-five years._  She could never do twenty-five years.

 

She came back to the bedroom.

 

Rey held up the blindfold and the cuffs.  She clicked one loop on a wrist then lifted the blindfold as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  Once it was in place, she clicked the other cuff behind her back, awkwardly.

 

Her heartbeat thundered as she waited.

 

~~~*~~~

 

How much time passed?  It felt like an eternity.

 

Her spine stiffened as she heard the door open.  She squeezed her thighs and hands together, terrified.  She still wore her high heels, she could kick him if she needed to.

 

Her ears strained to detect soft footsteps on plush carpet and the brushing of clothes.  So quiet, it could almost be a breeze.

 

“Hello, Rey.”

 

The voice was deep and smooth.  Every fiber of her tensed.

 

She licked her dry lips and didn’t answer.

 

“Are your wrists comfortable?”

 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at that, a choked, wild cry.  “Do you care?” she spat out.

 

“This doesn’t have to be more painful than it needs to be.”

 

She bit her lip at that.

 

A heat and the smell of cloves as he moved near her.  She sensed him and jerked back in response.

 

“Be still,” his voice sounded forced.  She imagined clenched teeth and froze.

 

He arranged the cuffs so there was less of a pinch.  A thumb brushed the tender flesh on the inside of her wrist and she shuddered.

 

Then he was gone and she had only the velvet darkness behind the mask.

 

He paused.  “You love strawberries.  Why didn’t you have any?”

 

Why not be honest?  “I didn’t know what was in them.”

 

“That won’t be how this goes.  I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

Rey laughed again, bitter and angry.  “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

 

“You could leave right now.  And then I’ll go to the police.  Is that what you want?”

 

She pressed her mouth closed, so he answered for her.

 

“No.  No, that isn’t what you want.”

 

A finger reached out and traced her jaw and Rey flinched involuntarily.

 

“This is your choice, Rey.  You’re making an exchange. You're buying my silence.”

 

The finger traced down and then his hand knotted in her hair and pulled tight to tilt her head back.  Rey whimpered as she felt his hot breath whispered into her ear.

 

“You’ve been a very bad girl, but you’ll be a good girl for me.”

 

His hot mouth touched the skin on her neck and Rey gasped in surprise.  He sucked and bit, almost hard enough to break the skin, and she started to tremble.

 

Then his mouth slotted over hers as hot tears dripped from Rey’s eyes and soaked into the blindfold.  His tongue forced into her mouth and Rey surrendered, overwhelmed and helpless.

 

He broke off suddenly and grabbed her chin painfully.

 

“Stop crying.”

 

“I can’t,” Rey wailed.

 

He reached down and pinched her breast, hard.  Rey yelped and squirmed.

 

“Do you want more of that?”

 

“No!” she yelled.

 

“Then stop crying.”

 

He waited as she gulped and bit her lip.  She calmed down.

 

“Let’s start again.”

 

She felt his hands come to her blouse and he unbuttoned it slowly.  He peeled it back over her shoulders.

 

The room was cold and her tan lace bra did little to heat her.  She was defenseless and exposed.

 

“Gorgeous, I knew it.”

 

His hands covered her breasts and Rey leaned forward, happy for the heat.  He hummed in approval as her nipples spiked into his palms. His hands nearly covered her whole chest, he was massive and her terror rose.

 

He kneaded her breasts, pinched them and rubbed it out, over and over.  He unhooked her bra and lifted it up, bare skin on bare skin. His mouth dipped down to suck her inside.  He worked her breasts until she was almost crying for mercy.

 

A palm pushed her to lie back on the bed.  Rey began to shake in fear.

 

“Shhh.  Be good.”  He murmured.  A hand dipped down to slice between her thighs and he wedged up her skirt.  He found her center.

 

“Oh, fuck, you’re so wet for me.”

 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut under the mask in shame.

 

“You _like_ this.  You like me touching you.”

 

She wanted to shake her head and scream, but the fear stole her voice.

 

“I’m going to make you come in my mouth now.  I’m not going to fuck you until you beg me to.  That’s me being kind.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“You do want me to fuck you?”

 

She shook her head harder.

 

His voice snapped.  “Speak!”

 

“I, I.”  She stammered, uncertain.

 

His hand slid up to her center.  Thick fingers stroked up and down her slit.  A moan escaped Rey’s throat, the shame of it bitter on her tongue.

 

“Fuck.  You’re dripping for me.”

 

His hands suddenly stripped her panties off and slid her legs open.  Her pencil skirt bunched at her waist and the cuffs dug into her low back uncomfortably.  She had to arch her back and shift her weight as she lay open for him.

 

He stopped suddenly and moved off her.

 

“You look so amazing right now.  Just for me.”

 

She heard clicking sounds and realized he took her photo.  The bile burned her throat.

 

He slipped her high heels off and dragged her hips down to the edge of the mattress roughly.  Rey squealed in pain as her wrists twisted.

 

“My hands,” she choked out.

 

He gripped her hips and flipped her onto her stomach easily.  He slid her skirt up over her ass as her legs dangled. She turned her head to the side to breathe and rotated her wrists.

 

Thick hands dug into her ass and spread her slit open for him.  He blew on her pussy and Rey jerked.  

 

He nosed down and inhaled.

 

“Mmm, your cunt is so sweet and ripe.”

 

He licked up her slit and Rey shivered and bit her lip to stay quiet.  She squeezed her eyes shut and reminded herself she didn’t want this.  This was rape.  She was being raped.  

 

She shouldn’t enjoy this, she can’t come.

 

He started lapping at her and a ragged moan escaped her throat again and the hot tears flooded her mask.  She was disgusting, she was sick, she deserved this if she enjoyed it.

 

 _But she did enjoy it._  

 

A thick finger circled her entrance then dipped in, found her sopping wet.

 

He added another as he flicked his tongue on her clit.

 

“Fuck, Rey.  You love this.  Your pussy _loves_ me.”

 

Rey shook her head into the mattress, tried to make it untrue.

 

“I think you may beg me to fuck you tonight after all.  You're a surprise.”

 

Rey shook her head again, weakly.

 

“I’m still gonna make you beg.  You’ve been so bad.  That’s what happens to bad girls.”

 

He started thrusting with his hands and Rey willed herself to think of something disgusting, something awful, to fight back the rising tide that threatened to swallow her.

 

“Your body wants me, Rey.  It wants this.  You can feel it.”

 

He sucked her clit into his mouth and Rey couldn’t resist, the clenching heat in her core made her hips buck back to him.  She moaned, sad and long. Her walls crumbled down and choked in on his fingers.

 

“You want this so fucking bad.  You _are_ bad, _wicked._ ”

 

Rey shook her head into the mattress.  But he was right, _he was right._

 

He suddenly withdrew completely and Rey whined.

 

“Shhhh.  It’s okay, it’s okay.”  His wet fingers rubbed her ass.  “I’m here.”

 

He pressed kisses to her ass as she panted, needy.

 

“I’m going to help you, don’t worry, darling.”

 

Rey coughed, tried to stop the tears as she mumbled.

 

“What was that?”

 

She said it quiet as a mouse, barely a squeak.  

 

“What was that, darling?”

 

_“Please.”_

 

He exhaled slowly and squeezed her ass, before he returned his lips to her cunt and his fingers split her open again.  Rey arched her back and gasped as she pushed back against his mouth and his sweet torture.

 

He edged her again until her thighs shook and she cried out, “Please!  Please!” and came in his mouth as the room echoed the wet, disgusting, slick sounds as he fucked her with his hand.

 

After, she lay boneless on the bed, her thighs a sticky mess.  She heard the clicking sounds again.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight.  You’re gonna have to earn that.”

 

Rey pretended she was dead, awash in shame.

 

He unlocked her wrists and then reconnected the cuffs above her head, and she didn’t fight him.

 

“You’re going to stay here until you hear the door close and then count to 100.  I’ll know if you cheat.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

He loomed over her and brushed back her hair, then planted a single kiss to her temple, soft and sweet.

 

“Next time eat the strawberries.”

 

Then he was gone.

 

Rey waited and counted.  She slid off the wet blindfold and found the key next to her, so unlocked her wrists.  Thighs pulled to her chest, she rocked and cried.

 

When she got up to leave, she couldn’t find her panties.  

 

He took them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to think of escape or a way out of it
> 
> there is no way out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't guarantee an update schedule
> 
> i will try
> 
> comments help
> 
> thx

Rey received no letters the next week.  

 

Maybe that was it.  Maybe it’s all over now.

 

She checked the bank app daily, and everything was still in place.  He hasn’t told anyone or stopped it.

 

The secret was still safe.

 

But she couldn’t sleep.  She nodded off at her desk in the afternoon, adrenaline and fear jolting her awake at her monitor like an electric shock.  Concealer could only do so much with the dark bags under her eyes.

 

She’s relieved there are no more letters, but maybe the waiting was worse.

 

Rey quit biting her nails in fifth grade, but started gnawing them down to the quick again.

 

~~~*~~~

 

A black envelope greets her from her keyboard on Monday.

 

The physical reaction is instantaneous, her heart slamming in her chest and her lungs suddenly too small.  

 

She moved it over quickly, like it could bite her.  She dropped her bag on top so it couldn’t slither away.

 

Rey refused to look at it all day.  The envelope lurked like a shadow in the corner of her mind.

 

What if she didn’t open it?  Maybe he’d think it wasn’t delivered.

 

Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away.

 

At the end of her work day, she slipped the envelope into her filing cabinet and turned the key.  Walking out to her car in the parking lot, she cast glances over her shoulder, worried.

 

No one was there.

 

In bed, she stared at the ceiling for hours that night, despite the wine and the Benadryl.  She made a note in her phone to call her doctor about insomnia.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The next day, the black envelope was back on her keyboard.

 

She knew it was the same one, since her scrambling fingers unlocked the file cabinet and the other envelope was gone.  

 

Rey’s too terrified to open it.  

 

She couldn’t focus at work, her mind drifting despite cup after cup of coffee.

 

Finn asked her again if she was okay, and she lied and said she was worried about a sick friend.  Another selfish lie.

 

If she wasn’t a liar, if she wasn’t a thief, if she wasn’t so wicked and rotten in her core, she wouldn’t be in this position.  She must deserve it.  Fate was laughing at her, justice fucking her over just like he would.

 

In the afternoon, she made a decision.  

 

She’d run.  She could take the money she had right now and disappear.  It’s not a lot, but it would at least get her started.

 

New name, new place, start over from scratch.  She could be a waitress. Maybe work in a lighthouse.  She’d follow all the rules from now on to make up for all of it.  No more black envelopes.

 

Her work phone rang and she startled.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Why haven’t you opened the letter?”  His low voice was almost amused.

 

Rey panicked and hung up.  She instantly regretted it.  She placed sweaty palms on her desktop and squeezed her eyes shut, calming down her breath.

 

The phone rang again, and she picked it up.   

 

“Don’t ever do that again.”  The amusement was gone.

 

She nodded, then realized he couldn’t see her.  “Okay.”

 

“Open the letter.”

 

She gulped.  “I’d rather not right now, someone could walk by at any moment.”  Part of her was still trying to negotiate, a final futile attempt at the semblance of control.

 

_“Now.”_

 

Rey ripped open the envelope.  An electronic key fell out of a folded white letter.   

 

She could hear his breath in her ear as she unfolded the corners, paper rustling in her shaking hands.

 

It was her, blindfolded, flat on her back on the hotel bed, her tits and pussy laid open for the world to see, skirt bunched around her waist.  Rey clutched the paper to her chest and blinked back hot tears as her jaw dropped open.

 

“Look at your face, Rey.”

 

She didn’t answer, still in shock.  

 

“I can tell you aren’t.  Don’t be afraid.  Just look at yourself.”

 

Rey closed her eyes for a breath and then looked down again.

 

Her hair spilled around her on the bed like curls of smoke.  Her eyes were covered by the blindfold, but her eyebrows were lifted.  There was a flush to her cheeks and her mouth was parted, lips pink.

 

“Look how gorgeous you are.  How bad you wanted it.  How fucking ready you were.”

 

Rey swallowed thickly as her scalp prickled.  He was right, she could see it, right there before her eyes.

 

“Do you remember?  How you begged me?”

 

She just breathed.

 

“Hmm?”

 

He always made her say it, she knew he always would.

 

“Yes,” she whispered.

 

“Good.  Tonight.”

 

He hung up and she pocketed the key and the address.  She folded up the paper and carefully put it back into the envelope and into her bag.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The Ritz was just as nice.

 

Rey walked up to the room on time and used her key.  The suite was empty, just like last time, the same chocolate-covered strawberries and champagne set out beside the bed.  No note this time.

 

She placed her her bag on the end table near the bed.  She hesitated for a moment, then reached in for her phone.  She turned it on silent mode then pulled up an audio app.  She hesitated and then hit record.

 

Maybe she’d get a bit of his voice or an admission, something she could use.  Maybe she could find a way to turn this around on him, somehow.  She slipped her phone back in her bag, making sure the screen was black.

 

Rey sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a strawberry.  It was delicious.  She poured out a glass of champagne, and then another.  Her foot tapped anxiously as she waited.

 

She hated the waiting the most.  Her nerves tangled and it started to piss her off.  She sipped another glass of champagne.

 

Thirty minutes later, the phone rang.

 

She picked it up, temper flaring.  “Are you always going to make me wait?”

 

Silence greeted her.

 

“Hello?”

 

He sighed, then spoke to her like she was a child.  “It doesn’t have to be like this, you know.”

 

She raged.  “What the fuck do you expect?!  How’d you think this would go!”

 

“I thought you would understand your place.  Maybe be grateful that I’m protecting you.”

 

Rey seethed.  “ _Grateful_?!  How dare you!  You, you--”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Monster!”

 

Rey panted into the phone and was met with steely silence.  Her stomach sunk, dragged down by the fear that she went too far.  

 

“Take off everything but your under clothes.  Put on the blindfold and handcuffs, locked in front of your waist.”  Then the dial tone.

 

Rey hung up and downed the glass of champagne.  She wished he had done something to the strawberries, anything that would make her not feel what was coming.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The bathroom was beautiful.  She stripped and folded her clothes neatly in a square.  She looked at herself hard in the full-length mirror.

 

The black lace panty and bralette set was bought for a Tinder meet up, but it didn’t work out and the guy never saw them.  Only her, until now.  She primped in the mirror and fixed her hair before the realization hit her like a punch in the gut.  She got dressed up to get raped.  

 

What the fuck’s wrong with her, that she looked forward to it?  Her face heats with shame of her wickedness.  She burst into painful, wracking sobs, and covered her mouth with her hand.  When she was finally all cried out, she washed her face, grateful the mask would cover her swollen eyes.

 

Rey walked back to the bedroom and slipped off her heels, opened the drawer to find the handcuffs and the blindfold.  Her hands would be bound in front of her this time. She could rip off the mask and run to her bag for the taser, if it came to that.

 

Ready, she perched on the edge of the bed.  

 

A chill in the room made her shudder.  She peeked under the blindfold and pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled in.  At least she’d be warm while she waited.

 

It must’ve been the third glass of champagne that got her.  

 

Rey fell asleep.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Fingertips brushed her cheek.  A soft caress, then a kiss and warm breath, spicy like cinnamon, on her lips.

 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

 

Rey nuzzled into the large palm before reality sunk its teeth into her.  This wasn’t a dream.

 

The cuffs around her wrists dug into her stomach as he leaned body weight on her.  Her pulse skittered.

 

“Hmm, all those tiny bubbles went to your head?”

 

Rey nodded and licked her lips, fear stealing her voice as he nosed in her hair.  The dark was endless behind her blindfold.

 

He growled in her ear.  “I was so angry with you.  I came here ready to punish you.  But you looked so sweet, so helpless while you slept, that it all melted away.”   

 

She inhaled a hitched breath, both grateful and terrified at what could’ve been.

 

He traced her jaw.  “Still, you must learn to watch that big mouth of yours.  Learn what happens to naughty girls.”

 

The covers peeled back and she broke out in full-body goosebumps.

 

“Now open that big mouth wide for me.”

 

His fingers curled under her jaw.  His thumb drew down from the tip of her nose across her closed mouth until it snagged gently on her lower lip, peeling it down.

 

Rey shoved down panic and reminded herself she’d walk out alive.  He didn’t want to hurt her badly or kill her.  Not yet, anyway.

 

So she opened her mouth to him.  She almost laughed in relief that it was his tongue that thrust inside.  He kissed her deep and solid, like he had the right to. She shifted under his body to relieve the pinch on her wrists, but softened into his generous mouth, her defenses failing against his kiss.

 

Abruptly, he sat back and raised her hands up over her head.  A few quick tugs, and she couldn’t move them. The cuffs must be tied to the wrought iron headboard.

 

Rey blinked under the blindfold at her helplessness.  Heavy hands slid down to massage her breasts. Thumbs flicked as her nipples peaked for him.  He worked her through the lace, the friction against her nipples caused her to buck her hips.

 

“Hmm, good girl, very good,” he murmured in approval.

 

Rey blushed at the praise and her wantonness.  He unhooked her bra and slid it up to tie around her wrists.  The shock of his hot mouth latching on her breast caused her to moan.  Rey arched her back to give him more.

 

She couldn’t hide what he was doing to her body and didn’t see the point.  He knew.

 

A hand dropped to her slit and rubbed against the damp fabric.

 

A wet plop as her breast fell free so he could gloat.  “God, you love this.  So wet for me already.”

 

She nodded, glad she didn’t have to see his face as he said it.  Her blindfold hid her own shame.

 

“Only you and me here.  You can be honest.  It’s our secret.”

 

“Yes,” she agreed.

 

“Tell me you want this, Rey.  I want to hear you say it.”

 

His fingers stroked at her and he sucked her other breast into his mouth.

 

“Yes, God, yes,” she said, and hoped it was enough.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?”

 

His fingers dipped under her panties and met her wet slit, stroking gently, prying her open.

 

“I want you to make me come,” she said, surprised how easy it was to admit it.

 

“Good girl.  My good girl.”

 

He rubbed her under her panties until she bucked into his hand, then he stripped them off.

 

He nestled between her thighs as he splayed her open with his fingers.  He licked her slit and Rey moaned. He pressed his fingers inside and she rocked herself on his hand.

 

He started licking her in earnest as he lifted the fingers that were inside her up to trace her lips.  She tried to turn away, but he slid the fingers inside and Rey moaned.

 

“Taste how bad you want me.  Suck.”

 

She did.  He flicked her clit with his tongue as Rey rocked into him, sucking on his fingers, tasting her own arousal.  She rode higher and higher until he pulled away and she keened.

 

“You were a naughty girl earlier.  I want you to remember what you should do with your big mouth.”

 

He moved and she heard the rustling of clothes.  She shifted her thighs, her pussy aching for relief.  Teetering on the edge was torture.

 

The bed shifted and she felt pressure and heat around her chest.  His thighs, she realized, he was straddling her chest, skin to skin.  No clothes.

 

His fingers curled under her chin, gently.

 

“Open up, Rey.”

 

She started to pant, the terror fresh.  Something warm and silky brushed against her lip, a drop of salt.  His cock.

 

Her lips parted and he brushed them softly.  Her heartbeat quickened and she felt trapped, but also needy.  She had nowhere to go.  She stuck out her tongue, grazing his flesh.  He groaned.

 

She bent her knees and planted her feet on the bed for leverage.  She pulled tight at the cuffs as she stuck out her tongue and opened her mouth for him.

 

He brushed the head against the flat of her tongue, then popped the tip inside.  Rey rolled her tongue around him then started sucking.  He started a slow rhythm of gentle thrusts into her mouth.

 

“Fuck, you look so good.”  His voice sounded stretched out.  “Taking it like a good girl, that hot mouth.”

 

Rey closed her eyes behind the mask and blanked her mind.  His words made her wish she was good.  She knew she wasn’t.  Good girls wouldn’t like this.

 

She took him in deeper, giving in.  

 

He started rubbing and pinching her nipples as Rey sucked him down.  She squeezed her thighs together as he thrust into her mouth, still pushed up on the edge and needing him to get her down.

 

One hand tangled in her hair and angled her head back while the other roamed down to find her clit.  Rey moaned around his cock.  She sucked him in deeper, the pleasure in her core causing her to open her mouth wider, as if she could drink him in to come.  

 

“Fuck, fuck, you feel too good,” he said, hoarse, then pulled out suddenly.  His hand stopped and she whined.

 

“Rey, you get to choose.  You want me to fuck you and make you come?  Or I come on you and leave?”

 

She panted, arms straining against the cuffs.  Her mind fought with her body.

 

“Nobody has to know but us.  Nobody ever will.”

 

Rey brushed her thighs together as she struggled with what she should want, versus what she did.

 

She heard the sound of plastic tearing.  “I have a condom. Choose.”

 

Rey surrendered.  “Fuck me, I want you to fuck me ‘til I come.”

 

He was back between her legs, the thick tip of his cock breaking through.  She was sopping, but he was huge, and the stretch was a struggle as he filled her up.  His slow, steady plunge made her cry out in relief.  

 

His first thrust emptied her lungs.  She fisted her hands in the cuffs as he held her knees to her chest to drive deeper, hitting her core at a sharp angle.

 

His voice was strained.  “God, Rey, you feel this?”

 

She moaned.  She felt every inch.   

 

“Goddamn, you were made for me.  Made for this.”

 

She arched her back, nipples pressing against his bare chest.  Skin on skin, hot and slick.

 

He thrust faster, his hot breath on her mouth.  She liked that she couldn’t see him, only feel.  Every inch of her skin was sensitized, every cell hungry for him.  She was bad, so bad, wicked to want him to fuck her.  She was rotten and empty inside and he filled her up.

 

He pulled back until only his tip was moving inside her, light as a butterfly, teasing.  She cried out as if in pain.

 

“You like this?”

 

“NO!”

 

“You want more, Rey?”

 

She growled at him.  “You know I do!”

 

“Harder?  Deeper?”

 

“Yes, both, more!”

 

“Ask me nicer.”

 

She growled again, desperately wanting to curse him out, afraid of what he would do.  She nearly cried as he broke her down.

 

“Please, _please_ more.  Please fuck me more, I want to come.”

 

“ _God,_ yes, good girl.”  He sounded so happy.

 

He pounded her as the cuffs clinked against the headboard, their heavy breaths and slick sounds echoing off the walls.  His hand reached down to circle her clit and tightness coiled like a spring low in her belly as she clenched down around him.

 

He fucked her until she finally burst.  She cried out and pulsed around him as he pumped faster.  When she was done, he pulled out and groaned in time to wet slapping sounds.  He finished on her chest, hot ropes of come striping her as she panted, as far up as her neck.

 

His mouth covered hers.  She gave in completely as his tongue twisted and searched, too weak to lie to herself anymore that she didn’t want it.

 

He slid down and put her knees over his shoulders while he cupped her ass.  He ate her out again, languid and slow, pushing her up to the edge and back again, over and over, until her voice was hoarse from moaning.

 

She came trembling in his mouth as he drew out her orgasm until it snapped.  She sobbed until she had to twist and kick to get him to stop, oversensitized and raw.

 

She lay still as she heard clicking sounds again from his camera.  His cum grew cold and dried on her chest as she lay soft and ruined.

 

He unhooked her arms and lowered them carefully to her stomach.

 

“We’re not going to pretend anymore that you don’t want this.”

 

Rey was silent.

 

“You will open the letters and answer your calls.  I don’t need to remind you what happens if you don’t.”

 

She nodded.  He cupped her jaw.

 

“We’re not going to lie anymore, not to each other.  Once I trust you, the blindfold comes off.”

 

Rey tingled all over.  It was a light at the end of a dark tunnel, a chance for escape.  He just had to think he could trust her.

 

“I won’t tell, if you won’t.  Our secrets stay here."

 

Rey nodded.  He pressed a last gentle kiss to her lips.  

 

“Count to 100 before moving, I’ll know if you cheat.”

 

She couldn’t help but give a small smile.  She had hope, now.

 

“Oh, and Rey?  If you ever try to record us again, I’m sending these pictures to everyone you ever knew.”

 

Her gut twisted in a knot as the hotel door closed.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he plays games
> 
> she maybe sees him
> 
> don't make him angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankful for you animals
> 
> be thankful you aren't her 
> 
> lol

Rey slept better with the Ambien.  

 

Dr. Kanata warned her to only use it when she really needed it.  That was every night.

 

The rest of the week went by in a haze.  Her boring job was still boring, work friends still shared celebrity gossip over soggy cold sandwiches, nothing changed.

 

Nobody knew, only her and him.

 

Rey checked the bank app daily to watch the numbers steadily rise.  It was a small comfort, a tiny dopamine hit to float her through the grey of her day.  

 

She told herself if things got any worse, she’d run.  Drop everything and go far away, maybe Maine or Canada or someplace cold, so no one would find her, especially not him.  

 

For now, she could do this.  She just had to not think or fight back.  Keep her big mouth shut and let it happen.  He didn’t want to hurt her, he just wanted a toy.

 

If she went along with it and was a good girl, she could walk away with a haul.  The money would make it all worth it, wouldn’t it? People did worse things for money, she told herself.

 

That’s why she was doing this, the money.  To stay free.

 

She had to, didn’t she?

 

In the deepest, darkest corner of her heart, a place she’d never admit to, was tucked away a secret that even he didn’t know.

 

She liked it.  

 

She liked him forcing her, using her, making her come so hard that her legs shook.  The heady mix of fear and pleasure was anything but boring. It made her sick to her stomach, but when she thought of him she got wet and ready, leaking in her panties.  

 

Now she touched herself at night and closed her eyes, almost feeling the weight of the blindfold.  He woke up something dark, and wicked, and rotten inside. She wouldn’t even whisper alone in the room the truth that she got off on his control.

 

Rey was good at keeping secrets, even from herself.

 

There was an end in sight now.  He said the blindfold would come off when he trusted her.  At least, when he thought he could trust her.

 

She would see who he was and the nightmare would be over.  

 

Rey made a list on Google docs of what she knew about him.

 

  1. Discovered her secret
  2. Knew her workplace and work phone
  3. Access to cubicle to deliver letters
  4. Had key to her file cabinet, knew letter was there
  5. Knew she liked strawberries



 

She nibbled her lip and added two more lines.

 

  1. Large hands
  2. Coworker?



 

She’d keep adding to her list.  If she could figure out who he was, it would stop.  She could threaten him as much as he threatened her.

 

Mutually assured destruction.  

 

~~~*~~~

 

On Tuesday, the next letter arrived.  She ripped into it first thing after her coffee.  

 

It contained only a sheet of white paper.  Rey held her breath as she unfolded it.

 

Another photo, a close-up of her on the bed.  Handcuffs tied above her head with a striped tie, the black bra twisted at her wrists, she was nude and her legs were spread, pussy open to the camera.  

 

Rey studied her face.  Her cheeks were flushed and her parted lips were red and swollen from his kisses, his come spread across her bare tits, glistening in the light.

 

Underneath, written by his hand, a word in cursive black ink.   

  


**_Spectacular_ **

  


Nothing else in the envelope.  Just a reminder that he owned her now.

 

Rey folded up the paper and put it back in the envelope and in her bag.

 

That night, she pulled it out when she got into bed.  His hands wrote it, his hands sent it to her. She put it in her dresser next the first one he sent her, souvenirs of her degradation.

 

She swallowed her ambien and lay on her bed with her eyes closed.  Her fingers slipped under her pajama pants, a fingers in her cunt and at her clit, as she made herself come with a whine.

 

She pretended it was his hands.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Her project team was in meetings that week to prepare for a presentation to the Board.  Compliance was a hot topic after recent legislation, and stock prices were at risk. They needed to soothe the higher-ups and placate fears.

 

Rey fidgeted in her seat as the team went over a Powerpoint slide in the conference room.  At one point she made a suggestion, and her supervisor Poe nodded.

 

“Spectacular idea, Rey,” he said, dark brown eyes tracked on her with a smile.

 

She froze.  The air felt like it was sucked out of the room.

 

_Was it . . . could it be?_

 

Her eyes dropped to his hands.  He turned back to the screen, his thick fingers gesturing along with his words.

 

Rey studied the back of his head as she broke out in a sweat.

 

Poe knew her, he had access.  His hands looked big enough. No one would suspect him.  

 

But his voice?  No, it couldn’t be, not unless he did something to change it.

 

Her tormentor’s voice was patrician and formal, deep and confident.  It couldn’t be Poe.

 

Still, Rey was on edge.  At the conclusion of the meeting, she scooped up her papers and made her escape as quickly as possible.  

 

She eyed her co-workers the rest of the day in the halls.  Every time a man made eye contact, her heartbeat skipped and she wondered.  Was that a knowing smile? Did he have a secret glimmering beneath his eyes?

 

Rey drove home in silence.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The presentation was Thursday.  Every senior manager and executive would be present, along with the auditing and compliance staff, as her team presented to the major investors and the Board.    

 

Rey arrived early to work to prepare, smoothing out her slim black sheath under her matching blazer, hair perfectly blown-out and make-up perfect.

 

She poured a coffee before stepping into her cubicle and pausing.

 

There was a large black envelope on her keyboard.  It was empty and unsealed.

 

She moved it aside and bit the inside of her cheek as her brow creased.  

 

A few minutes later, her phone rang.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Rey.”  His voice sounded warm, almost comforting.  “Have you missed me?”

 

She simply breathed in response.

 

“See the envelope?”

 

“Yes,”  Rey picked it up.

 

“I want you to give me something, a gift.”

 

“What?”  Rey asked, hesitantly.

 

“I want you to make yourself come in your panties and give them to me.  Put them in the envelope on your desk.”

 

Rey’s skin prickled as she shifted in her seat, mind racing.  “I, I . . . there’s a big presentation this afternoon and--”

 

“I know.  Do it now.”  He chuckled.

 

“It won’t take you long.”

 

He hung up.

 

Rey took a few sips of coffee.  She shook off her blazer and wrapped it around the back of her chair.  She carefully slipped the envelope into her bag.

 

Bag on her shoulder, she went to the far corner of the floor, to the little-used women’s restroom behind the copy machines.

 

Locked away in a stall, she stood in the far corner.  She unzipped her dress so she wouldn’t wrinkle it, hung it on the hook over her bag.  Rey stood in the far corner, slid her hands under the hem of her satin cheekies, and placed a palm and her forehead on the cool, white tile, stroking herself as the wetness bloomed.

 

She had to pause once when someone came into the bathroom.  She covered her panting mouth with her hand until she heard the faucet turn off and the door close.  Then she whipped herself up faster thinking of sucking him down her throat with her hands bound above her head, the feel of his hot cum on her chest after he fucked her deep on the bed.

 

She bit down on her hand as she bucked and shook with quiet whimpers.  Rey slipped down her panties and wiped herself and her fingers, then folded them and placed them in the envelope, licking to seal it.

 

She cleaned herself up and slipped her dress back on, going commando.  She touched up her lipstick and stared at her own glassy eyes looking back at her in the mirror, flat like a shark’s, the heat of her climax blushing her cheeks.

 

Rey placed the envelope on her keyboard as she went for a new cup of coffee.

 

By the time she came back, it was gone.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The presentation in the large conference room was packed with many unfamiliar faces, mostly men.

 

Rey crossed and uncrossed her bare legs as she sat in the front row alongside her team.  Poe was droning on about their procedures, clicking through the slides. Tugging her dress down in her lap, she wondered if anyone could smell her without the barrier of her panties.

 

She feigned interest at the discussion for a bit, then looked around the room to study the scene.

 

A young man with sharp blue eyes and blond hair made eye contact for a moment.  He smiled in a friendly way, and Rey smiled and looked away shyly. An older man, bald, scowled at her briefly then back to the screen.

 

It could be anyone.  She shifted in her seat.  If he was here, she had no way of knowing.

 

She felt like she was being watched.  He was here, she was sure of it.

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder again, and a pair of dark, umber eyes pierced her from the back of the room.

 

He was tall, she could tell, even sitting in the last row.  Nearly black hair, an angled and long face, with full lips. Unusual and memorable.  She couldn’t see his hands.

 

His eyes flitted back to the Powerpoint.  She turned forward, but the hairs raised on the back of her neck.

 

She had a feeling.

 

At the end of the presentation, she stood up to walk back but was intercepted by handshakes and colleagues commenting on the slideshow.  

 

By the time she reached the back of the room, he was gone.   

 

~~~*~~~

 

The envelope with the key greeted her the next morning in her inbox.  

 

The Lexium Hotel at 8 pm.

 

Finn walked by her desk at quitting time.  “Hey, we’re going out for happy hour. Join us?”

 

“I don’t think so, I’m kind of tired.”

 

“Come on, it’s going to be fun.  Poe and Rose are coming.”

 

Rey shook her head.

 

“How’s your friend doing?”

 

She looked at him quizzically, then remembered her lie.  “Oh, not so good. Yeah, stage four.”

 

A flicker of doubt crossed his face.  

 

“I’ve noticed you haven’t been yourself lately.  Anything else going on?” His brown eyes were heavy and focused, like he could tell something was wrong.

 

“Okay, I’ll come out.  But just for an hour. I’m really exhausted.”

 

He smiled.  “Deal.”

 

~~~*~~~

 

_Fuck, fuck!_

 

The Lyft was late and she was stuck on the turnpike behind an accident.  She’s wasn’t going to make it in time.

 

Rey bit her nails in a panic.  Her Waze app showed her arrival at 8:20.  Her stomach fell, mind spiraling down.

 

She had no way to contact him.  She could call the room, but he was never in the room.  Rey felt nauseous thinking what might happen.

 

By the time she arrived and swiped the key, it was 8:22 pm.  The room was dark and quiet as always.

 

She walked up to the bed and nervously popped a strawberry into her mouth.  Her fingers shook as she uncorked the champagne.  She had just poured the first glass when the phone rang.

 

“Where were you?”  His voice was low and tight.

 

Rey swallowed, it felt like she had glass in her throat.  “I’m sorry, I got stuck in traffic.”

 

“You do _not_ make me wait, do you understand?”

 

Ropes of fear circled her neck.  “I’m sorry, I couldn’t contact you, I-”

 

“Never again.  Everything off, blindfold and handcuffs behind your back, kneeling, ass up on the bed.”  He slammed down the phone.

 

Rey trembled.  Hot tears crowded the corner of her eyes.  She downed the glass of champagne too fast, the burn in her throat causing her to cough and sputter.  She drank another and then went to the bathroom to undress.

 

She crawled naked to the center of the bed and dropped her head on the duvet to wipe her tears.  She didn’t have time to go home after happy hour, so she doesn’t have the taser.  She’s defenseless against his anger.

 

The fear was sitting so thick in her throat she could barely swallow.  She tried to stop the tears as she pulled down the mask and clicked the cuffs behind her low back.

 

Less than five minutes later he was there.

 

She heard footsteps, the soft rustling of fabric.  Her ears strained to hear his breathing, any sound from him at all.  He was silent as a ghost.

 

That was worse.  The silence scared her more than anything.  

 

She laced her fingers together behind her back to stop her hands from shaking.

 

Rey startled and yelped when he grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the edge of the bed.

 

His voice oozed from his lips a few feet behind her.  “You don’t _ever_ make me wait for you, do you understand?”

 

“Yes!”  It came out a strangled cry, and she choked on a sob.

 

“You’ve been bad, and you know what happens to bad girls, Rey?”

 

His hands jerked her hips up roughly, then spread her thighs wider.  She shook and pressed her forehead into the bed.

 

“They get punished.”

 

His hand cut through the air and he slapped her hard on the ass.  She cried out at the sting.

 

A hand pushed on her low back to hold her in place as he whipped her with his hand on her ass cheeks, the back of her thighs, even her pussy.  She dug her forehead down on the bed as she grimaced and cried.

 

When he finally stopped, his hand clenched the meat of her ass and her raw skin throbbed.

 

“I come first, always.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” she murmured in the sheets, nodding.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I understand!”

 

“Good.  This” His other hand smacked down on her other cheek, gripping and kneading.  “is mine.”

 

Rey trembled and squirmed as he worked his fingers deep into her skin, too terrified to pull away despite the pain.  

 

Suddenly, he leaned over and dug his teeth into her ass cheek, hard enough to break the skin.  Rey wailed in surprise and pain, and he held until she was quiet.

 

Then his hands gripped her hips and his mouth covered her slit, hot and tender as he lapped at her.  The contrast from the harsh pain of the bite to his soothing tongue left her breathless.

 

“Fuck, so wet for me.  You even like it when it hurts,” he said.  Rey swallowed down the bile in her throat.  

 

She gave up trying to control her body, he owned it now.  She forced herself to relax and give in.

 

He licked her up and down and then inserted two fingers and began to thrust.  Rey took it and soon started rocking back to meet him as he pushed in, adding some heat to the friction.

 

“Mmm, you want it.  You want it so fucking much,” he whispered.

 

Rey whined as she rocked.  She heard clicking sounds but it didn’t make her stop.

 

His fingers dug into her hip again and his mouth was back.  He worked her up slow and steady, her slick and his spit dripping down her thighs, hands twisting behind her back.

 

“Beg me,” he said, sucking her clit.

 

“Please, please, make me come,” she said instantly.

 

“How?”

 

“Fuck me, please, please fuck me.”  It flew out of her mouth like a bird set free.

 

He pulled away and she heard ripping sounds as he opened a condom.  Then he slid in so fast she gasped.

 

He bowed over her, hands on either side of her head, so he could whisper in her ear as he fucked her.  She arched her back when his hot breath hit her skin, handcuffs squeezed between them.

 

“Nobody else makes you feel this way, do they?”

 

She shook her head and whimpered.

 

“Nobody else ever could.  Remember that.  Nobody else, just me.”

 

She whimpered again and he flexed his hips to dig in deeper.

 

“You were made for this.  You’re mine, and you want it.”

 

He started to slam faster, pressing down on her, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to lift her up to him.  He fucked her with no restraint, like an animal, and she pushed back as he grunted in her ear.  

 

He leaned back and grabbed her waist to drag her hips back and forth on his cock.  He dove so deep that he bottomed out on each thrust as he snapped his hips furiously.

 

Rey turned her head to the side on the mattress to breathe.  She gave in to his power, let it wash over her, wiping away any resistance or free will.  She just took.

 

He reached forward and grabbed her breasts, rough fingers twisting at her nipples.  Rey clenched down on his cock in a spasm, the bit of pain enough to close her down around him as he fucked her to her peak.

 

“Come on my cock,” he muttered, an order.

 

Rey closed her eyes under her mask and focused on the friction and his force.  A hand came down to her clit and circled tight and fast.  She built up and up until she finally cried out and climaxed hot around his cock.

 

He grabbed her hip and her wrists in the cuffs like reins and snapped her back to him quickly until he buried himself in to the hilt and finished inside her.

 

When he was done, he wrapped and arm around her chest and the other her waist to roll them onto their sides on the bed, his cock still dug in deep.

 

Their breaths slowed down in the quiet room, the sound of distant laughter drifting in from the hallway.  He brushed her hair back from her neck and kissed her gently, tenderly, almost with love.

 

After he grew soft inside her, he pulled out and she heard the sticky sounds as he rolled off the condom.  The bed shifted as he stood.

 

She waited for him to dress and give her the countdown.

 

Instead, he folded the edge of the duvet over her and said, “wait here.”

 

The bathroom door closed.  She lifted her head as the shower turned on, then dropped it back down as she twisted her wrists.

 

Anxious bile rose in her throat as she waited for what he would do next.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey plays at a dangerous game of intimacy as she gathers more info for her list
> 
> also bathing, feeding, size kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is non-con cuddling and intimacy a thing?
> 
> asking for a friend

The air was still and quiet in the suite.

 

The muffled sounds of footsteps and laughter seeped in from the hall from time to time, cresting and waning as people passed by.  Then the thick silence returned.

 

She drew her knees to her chest and blinked under the mask.  The cuffs dug into the bones below her wrist. Pins and needles prickled along her right arm as her weight pressed on her shoulder.  Still, she didn’t dare move.

 

There was no escape.  Her clothes were in the bathroom with him, no keys for the cuffs.  Even if she managed to open the front door, he’d just find her again, anyway.

 

And he’d be angry.

 

Her ass still stung from the spanking, and his bite throbbed.  She listened to the water hitting the tile of the shower, the pipes working in the walls.  She rubbed her big toes together anxiously.

 

From behind the bathroom door, he started to hum.  

 

Cold fear laced through her.  

 

He was happy.  That somehow terrified her more.

 

A sharp squeak and the water stopped.  After a few moments, the doorknob twisted and the humming got louder.

 

There was a whisper of movement as he approached.  Every muscle fiber in Rey tensed. A clink of metal on metal, and her hands were free from the cuffs.  

 

“There, now that’s better.”  

 

Awkward suddenly, she didn’t know what to do with her arms.  She folded her hands into her chest like she was praying and rubbed at her wrists.

 

The bed shifted and there was a quick burst of cold air as he slipped under the duvet.  His hot, damp skin pressed against her back as he molded around her. One heavy arm draped over her chest and the other snaked under her neck as he enveloped her.

 

Rey felt a shock at how massive he was.  His long body nearly swallowed hers whole.  A broad chest and roping muscles caged her in.  He could overpower her without even trying, there was no hope for resistance.  

 

She gulped and collapsed inwards like a dying star, and he followed her, inch for inch.

 

His warm heat wrapped her tight.  Her mind was screaming, but her body started to relax against his.  Biology and instinct elicited surrender while her spirit fought.

 

He nosed in her hair as his hand roamed down to knead at the swell of her hip.  She shifted, minutely, as her core began to respond to him, yawning awake.  She fought back against it, futilely, caught in a riptide of shame.

 

His hand brushed down to her ass and she flinched.

 

“Hmm, sore?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“You’ll remember that.”

 

She glowered under the mask and gave another nod.  

 

“I’m not so terrible, really.  I’m actually very easy to please.”

 

She held back a bitter retort.  His mouth dropped to her neck, and he dropped tender kisses beneath her jaw and on her pulse, dragging soft lips back and forth on her skin until he raised goosebumps.  

 

He whispered hot against her throat.  “Just do as I ask, and I’ll make you so happy.”

 

He exhaled and twisted in even closer, a boa constrictor hugging its prey.  

 

A hand found her belly.  Fingers splayed wide, his palm nearly spanning her waist.  She was tiny underneath him, fragile as a leaf. He could break her so easily.

 

“Are you hungry?”  Fingertips pressed into flesh as if he could feel the emptiness inside.  He held her in place and tucked his hips forward as his growing erection dug into the meat of her ass.  She nodded.

 

_“Speak.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

He nuzzled into her temple and rolled over.  A dial tone buzzed.

 

“Room service, please.  Yes. Shrimp cocktail. Chopped salad, with blue cheese.  Filet mignon, medium rare, but substitute in sweet potatoes.  Key lime pie. A bottle of Egon Mueller Scharzhofberger Riesling.”

 

Rey turned her head to listen.

 

“Please make sure there’s no cross-contamination with tree nuts.  We have an allergy.”

 

Her lips unsealed in surprise.  He knew.  How did he know she was allergic to walnuts?  What she liked?  He knew _everything._

 

He replaced the handset and stepped out of bed.

 

She heard the bathwater turn on.

 

Strong arms looped under her thighs and back, and Rey squeaked as he dragged her to the edge of the bed and then lifted her up.

 

She curled up like a kitten against his chest, hands folded in like paws.  The instinctive fear of being dropped was briefly stronger than the fear of what he was going to do with her.

 

Bright light crept around the edges of the mask as he carefully set her down in the bathroom then guided her into the bathtub.  The water was just a little too hot, and she swayed side to side with prancing steps.

 

“You’ll get used to it,” he said, chuckling.

 

He helped her sit down in the water.  She wrapped her arms around her knees as the deep tub filled, hot water stinging.  The faucet turned off and the only sound was the lapping of the water and his breath echoing off the tile.

 

She jerked when hot water poured down her back and a washcloth circled.  He was washing her. She hadn’t been bathed since she was a child, it made her feel small and defenseless.

 

He lifted an arm and washed it carefully, then wordlessly moved to the other.  She let him minister to her, a confusing mix of nurture and fear.

 

He guided her to stand up and turn to the wall.  The wash cloth worked down her back and over her raw ass.  She winced, sure she had bruises.

 

He noticed.  “I’m sorry.  I was too stern.”

 

 _Sadistic was more like it._  Rey’s face burned, but she kept her mouth shut.  

 

He rubbed soap into her skin, gently.  “I was worried and upset. I got carried away, I’m sorry.  If you knew how much I looked forward to this time with you, you’d understand.”

 

She’d never understand.  He was sick, insane maybe.  Still, she saw an opportunity.  

 

Rey leaned her forehead against the cool tile, found her best little girl voice as he washed her.  “I’m sorry I was late. There was an accident and traffic.  I had no way to tell you.”

 

He paused, hands cupping her ass.

 

“If I had a way to contact you, I could’ve told you I was late.”  

 

She held her breath.

 

“You’re right.  I’ll fix that.”

 

She smiled.  If she could contact him, maybe she could find him.

 

His hands moved again, winding down and between her thighs with the washcloth.  He washed her gently and a current of excitement buzzed as he brushed up against her slit.  She pushed her forehead and palms against the cool tile and started to sway against his hand, reaching for his touch.  

 

If she gave him what he wanted, maybe she’d get out of this faster.  She could tell herself she was just going along with him to leave, she didn’t really want this.  The lies swirled around with the truth in her mind, blending together into a dark, grey mess.

 

There was a knock at the front door and he sat her down in the water before retreating.

 

Rey resisted the urge to touch herself while he was gone.

 

~~~*~~~

 

He returned and washed her hair.  

 

She tilted her chin back as he poured water down her back, thick fingers massaging her scalp.  He was silent and shockingly gentle as he worked.

 

Rey pressed her lids shut beneath the mask and imagined she wanted all of this.  That he was her lover and this was all just a game. That those hands would never hurt her.  Imagining made it better.  Otherwise, she’d think of how easily he could hold her down under the water until she stopped kicking.  Better to choose fantasy.

 

He stood her up and held her hand like a prince to escort her out of the tub.  He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and knelt down to pat her dry.

 

“What do I call you?” she asked quietly.

 

“Why do you need a name?”

 

“I need to think of you as someone.”  Her voice almost caught in her throat, a strange emotion rising.

 

His hands kept working, voice velvety and deep.  “Not just a monster?”

 

She swallowed.  “Yes.”

 

He worked his way up, wrapping the towel behind her back.

 

“Hmm.  You can call me Kylo.”

 

“Kylo?”  She rolled it on her tongue.  

 

“Say it again.”  He pulled the ends of the towel taut, drawing her closer.

 

She did.  He leaned forward and kissed her navel, soft lips holding until she placed her hands on his head and braided fingers into long, wet locks.

 

_Tall._

_Long hair._

_Knew her allergies, what she liked to eat._

 

More for her list.

 

~~~*~~~

 

She sat on the edge of the bed in a plush hotel robe.  

 

She couldn’t measure time accurately in the dark, but her hair waved as it dried.  It must be after midnight.

 

He fed her shrimp by hand, and she licked his fingers.  The Riesling was a perfect blend of dry and sweet, her favorite.  He cut her bite-sized pieces of steak and scooped salad into her mouth.  She had another glass of wine.

 

He rubbed a thumb on her lower lip so she’d open up for pie.  She closed her lips over the fork and he pulled it out clean. She licked her lips, savoring the creamy sweetness.

 

There was a rattle when he pushed the tray to the side.

 

He loosened the ties of her robe and pushed it down her shoulders.  She tilted her head up to him, mouth parted, waiting.  He took her hands and wrapped them around his hard length.  Rey's pulse quickened.  She squeezed tight and pulled him up and down.  He held her upturned face, exhaling heavy as she stroked him.  

 

“You’re so lovely like this.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

“You can take that mask off anytime you want, Rey, it’s your choice.”

 

Her stomach clenched and hands stuttered.

 

“But think carefully before you do.  The minute you see my face, I’ll never let you go.  You’re mine.”

 

She felt a swell of nausea, the vertigo of fear, as she pulled him faster.  

 

The question wouldn’t stay buried.  “Aren’t you afraid I’d tell?” she asked.

 

He chuckled darkly.  “No, I’m not afraid.”

 

“You trust me?”

 

“Not completely, not yet.  But I have other ways to make you comply.”

 

His hand circled to the back of her neck and drew her mouth down to his cock.  Rey opened and he pushed inside her lips.  She reached for his hip, nails digging in skin.  He began to thrust lazily in and out as she sucked him and her jaw loosened.

 

“Touch yourself,” he gritted out, and she reached her right hand down to play in her wetness.  

 

He pulled back for a moment, then a hand twisted in her hair again.  Her fingers rubbed her clit faster as she built up her climax, the hunger in her throat matched the hunger in her cunt.  She moaned when she heard the clicking sounds, a line of spit dribbling down her chin.  She imagined what the photo would look like, how debauched she would look, and it made her suck him down deeper.

 

“Fuck, you look so good on my cock.  Come for me, just like this.”

 

Rey whined and spread her legs wider as he thrust faster into her mouth.  She climbed up and up as she sucked him down greedily, huffing through her nose.

 

He suddenly pulled out with a pop and pushed her roughly back on the bed, crawling over her.

 

“Do you want me?  Do you want me to fuck you?”  he asked, a desperate edge to his voice, made breathless by lust.

 

“Yes, _yes,_ ” she exhaled and scrabbled for his hair.  She canted her hips, needing him to touch her.  

 

“I’m going to come on your tits, do you want that?”

 

She nodded.

 

“No condom, I want to feel you.”  

 

She froze, panting.  

 

“I’m clean.  Do you trust me, Rey?”

 

Her heartbeat thundered in her ears.  She squirmed, needy but nervous.  Tempting her, he slid his cock against her center, and she threw her head back and groaned at the feel of his hot skin splitting her folds.

 

On the slide down, the rim of his head caught on her clit, shooting sparks at the delicious friction.

 

She was too far gone to care.  “Yes, _fuck,_ yes.”

 

He drove in deep in a single push as Rey arched her back.  Her fingers worked her clit as he pounded into her, spreading her slick on both of them as her whines met his thrusts in rhythm.

 

His raw heat, skin on skin, and the thrill of danger was too much for her.  She pressed her lids closed and came with a cry, pulsing around his cock as her core ached at his fill.  He quickened his pace and then drew out, groaning as his hot, sticky ropes of cum splashed on her stomach and tits.

 

His stomach sealed them together around his spend as his mouth covered hers, bonding them in some sick way.  He leaned back and picked up the robe.  After he wiped her clean, he crawled into bed with her.  Her mask stayed on tight and they didn’t talk about it as he settled around her in the bed.

 

He lay a heavy arm over her waist.  “Goodnight, darling.”

 

She fell asleep surprisingly easily considering she didn’t have the Ambien.

 

~~~*~~~

 

When she woke, the mask was on her forehead and the morning light streamed in through the windows.

 

The suite was empty.  

 

A single red rose lay on the pillow next to her.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens--at the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!
> 
> may be a bit for updates

Rey discovered that lies were like snowballs.  You started with a small one, but if you kept layering and adding on, soon enough it could crush you under its weight.

 

Her secrets were growing week by week, lie by lie.  She retreated into herself, pulling away from the few social connections she had.

 

She ignored work friends, even Finn, because it was easier not to talk to them at all than lie to their faces.  She deleted the Tinder app and stopped going on Facebook. She couldn’t maintain small talk and realized all her friendships were small talk.  

 

Her world narrowed down to the eye of a needle, just her and him.

 

Rey checked the bank app as she ate lunch at her desk, barely getting a dopamine hit anymore.  The numbers kept rising, inexorably like the sun, but no one noticed. No one but him.

 

It’s almost $70,000 now.  How much does she need to disappear?  How much does she dare take?

 

A big corporation like this, tiny fractions meant nothing.  It would take until next year’s audit for them to notice anything amiss, and she’d have more than a million dollars by then.  Surely enough to go someplace warm and cheap, maybe South America or perhaps Thailand.

 

Anywhere but here.  Rey made a note to renew her passport.

 

Knowing she had an escape plan made it easier to tolerate.  It gave her a sense of control of the situation, or at least the facade of control.  She kept telling herself people did far worse things than debase themselves for money.  

 

The slimy truth slipped out from the back of her mind. 

 

_But most people didn’t actually like it, did they?_

_Most people didn’t crave it, like you do._

 

She shook it off.  Just be patient, be a good girl, and you can win this.

 

Rey looked over her current list.

 

  1. Discovered her secret
  2. Knew her workplace and work phone
  3. Access to cubicle/Office
  4. Had key to her file cabinet, knew letter was there
  5. Knew she liked strawberries, what she liked to eat
  6. Knew her allergies
  7. Large hands
  8. Coworker/Office?
  9. Tall.
  10. Long hair
  11. Had money/rich
  12. _Kylo?_



 

The name puzzled her.  It was odd and unique. She knew it wasn’t his real name, by why choose that?  She Googled it, but nothing hit. Rey nibbled on her thumbnail and added a few more items.  

 

  1. Control/Power
  2. Emotionally needy/hungry?
  3. Temper/possessive



 

Her ass was still sore from last week.  The bite mark was dark purple and turning black.

 

She took a photo of it with her phone just in case, evidence, imagining a detective comparing it one day to dental records, like they did on CSI.

 

Rey’s blood turned to ice when she realized that made her the dead girl of the week.  

 

~~~*~~~

 

On Tuesday, coffee in hand, Rey was greeted by a small black box tied up in a red satin ribbon on her chair.

 

She put down her mug and held the box in her hands.

 

“What have you got there, a secret admirer?”

 

Rey jumped and turned guiltily at the loud voice of her supervisor, Poe Dameron, standing behind her.  She clutched the gift to her chest.

 

“Err, no, just a birthday gift.”

 

“Isn’t your birthday in the summer?”  He cocked his head, elbow draped over her cubicle wall, warm eyes crinkling in confusion.

 

“Yes, but it was . . . it’s from my boyfriend.”  It just popped out.

 

“Congrats, I didn’t know.  I was gonna introduce you to this guy in project development, Armie.  So, how’d you meet?"

 

“Blind date.”  Rey smiled.   _I've still never seen him,_ she thought to herself.

 

She was relieved when her office phone rang and Poe nodded and walked off.

 

“Hello?” she answered.

 

“My, he’s a chatty one, isn’t he?”  Kylo's deep voice oozed in her ear.

 

Rey swallowed a lump in her throat, and stood up to scan around the floor.  No one was there. 

 

“Cat’s got your tongue?”

 

“I’m here."  Her voice wavered.

 

“Boyfriend, huh?  But we haven’t even had the talk.”

 

She didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, only her silence. 

 

“Please open the package, darling.”

 

Rey wedged the phone against her shoulder and unfolded the corners of the wrapping while he waited on the line.  A box slipped out of the paper.  

 

It was a brand-new black iPhone X.

 

She turned it on.  Only one contact was entered, _Kylo._

 

“Now you can reach me.”

 

Her skin began to itch.  If she could track the phone somehow, she could find him.  Maybe she could turn the trap around.

 

“Look in the photo album.”

 

Rey tapped the photo icon and her jaw dropped open.

 

There were photos of her from each encounter.  On the bed with her legs spread open, his cum on her chest.  A close-up of her face as she sucked his dick.  Others she hadn't seen before, of her ass in the air or close-ups of her tits, the freckles unmistakably hers.  

 

She stared at her wanton face behind the blindfold.  There were several videos, as well.

 

Rey craned her head around the corner of her cubicle to make sure no one was coming, then switched the phone to mute.  She sat down in her chair as her knees wobbled.

 

The video started with a close-up shot of her mouth wrapped around his thick cock, her pink lips spread wide and sloppy.  Rey huddled over the iPhone, gripping the other handset to her ear.  She turned the volume bar up to one.

 

His low voice muttered, “Touch yourself,” as she watched herself suck him down deeper.  Then, “good girl, Rey.”

 

She looked like a slut, a whore.  It sure looked like she wanted it.  When he said, “Fuck, you look so good on my cock.  Come for me, just like this,” she heard her own whimper.  Her stomach turned but she grew wet anyway watching him fuck her mouth. 

 

Rey stopped the video quickly and closed out.  Her secret, sick shame and with one click of a button the world would see it all.  Her heartbeat quickened as strands of white, hot panic threaded together in her mind.

 

“Are you still there?” he asked on her work line, voice deep as a well.

 

Rey gaped at her office wall, filled with tacked up spreadsheets and project timetables as she set down the iPhone.  It was too much.  The words on the wall blurred together, and she blinked fast.

 

“Why?” she whispered.  It was all she could manage, all she needed to know.

 

“Why, what?”

 

“Why me?  Why are you doing this to me?”  She couldn’t keep the warble out of her voice, it came out a pathetic whine.   

 

His voice was soft and warm as velvet.  “Baby, because I want to be with you.”

 

She pressed her lids closed as the first tears fell.  He was insane.  The incongruity of his threats with his Hallmark words terrified her even more.

 

“You don’t know how long I waited for this, to finally have the right moment to be with you.”

 

Chills raced up her spine.  “You could’ve just tr-tried to ta-talk to me!”  the words caught and tripped off her tongue as she wrapped an arm around her waist.  She shook with the effort of not falling to pieces.

 

His tone took on the timbre of a father scolding a naughty child.

 

“Rey, you know very well how dismissively you treat guys who approach you.  I needed to prove I was worthy of respect, that I could handle you.”

 

She shook her head side to side, his poison invading her mind and twisting up her own thoughts into something unrecognizable.

 

He whispered low into her ear.  “What we have, what I make you feel, you couldn’t have with any other man.  You know that now.  I had to show you that.”

 

She took a long, shuddering breath.

 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay.  Stop crying now.”  His tone became firm.

 

Rey closed her eyes and focused on her breath until it settled down again.

 

“Good girl.  Now, I want you to use your new phone to send me a picture of the bite mark.  Send me one every morning so I can see how it’s fading, so I can make sure it’s healing.”

 

She nodded, the request barely registering as unusual now.

 

“And I want you to go record yourself coming for me.  Touch that pretty pussy so I can watch.”

 

“I can’t here, there’s no privacy . . .”

 

“On the seventh floor, across from the conference room, there’s a supply closet.  It has a lock.”

 

“How do you know that?”  Rey asked, the curiosity burning through her tears.

 

He just chuckled.  “You have time before lunch.”

 

~~~*~~~

 

Rey took the stairs up so she wouldn’t run into anyone in the elevator.

 

She looked over her shoulder before stepping into the storage room, to make sure no one saw her.  It was a little-used wing of the office, mostly empty except for audit season.

 

Rey locked the door behind her and flipped on the light.  The space contained cardboard boxes with files stacked on shelves like walls, blocking the view from the door.  There was old computer and office supplies in the back corner, and some chairs. She saw a lamp and plugged it in, then turned off the overhead light to keep the small space dark.

 

She hid in the back corner and unzipped her skinny pants, sliding them down to her knees.  She held the iPhone in one hand and angled the camera to take a photo of her ass, bunching up her scalloped lace cheekies to show the bruise.

 

She flipped through the photos and deleted a couple of bad ones.  The black of the mark contrasted with her creamy skin.  She tried to pick the best shot, then realized what she was doing.  She sent one without further thought.

 

He replied back immediately.

 

_Beautiful.  I’m sorry I hurt you._

 

Rey swiped out, his kindness making her more uncomfortable.  It was crossing a dangerous boundary if he cared about her feelings.  Would he expect her to care about his?

 

No.  None of this was her choice, none of it.

 

Rey flipped back to the album and sat down in a chair.  Spreading her knees wide, she clicked play on a video.

 

Watching him fuck her mouth was mesmerizing.  It was like porn, but had the weird ability to trigger a sensory memory of tasting him, how salty and hard he felt on her tongue.  An electric current shocked straight to her core as she watched herself debased by his cock.  She began to touch herself along to the video.

 

Her fingers rubbed through her folds and slipped through her own slick.  When she started to pant, she turned the phone to recording mode and angled it down.

 

She watched through the screen as her hands disappeared into her black panties.  She pushed them lower on her hips to show him her fingers dipping down and spreading her pussy lips.  Her breath rasped as she rubbed faster at her clit, her eyes blinking closed then opening again to make sure she was still recording.

 

Rey was nearing her climax when she heard the door knob to the room rattle and turn.  She cursed and dropped the phone, quickly scrambling to standing and pulling up her panties as she dipped down behind the shelves, hiding.  She was still hitching up her pants when the door swung open and a large form blocked out the bright light momentarily, then stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

 

“Hello, baby.  I couldn’t stay away,” he said.

 

Rey’s heart thundered as she spun to face the back wall.  The echo of his promise haunted her.

 

_“The minute you see my face, I’ll never let you go.  You’re mine.”_

 

“Put your hands on the wall.”

 

Rey panted and walked forward as she raised her arms.  She fought against the urge to look over her shoulder, as if she'd turn to a pillar of salt.

 

Long fingers curled over her hip bones as he drew her back a few steps, then he nuzzled into her hair and rubbed against her.  He enveloped her with his heat, hands wandering to squeeze at her tits as he folded over her.  There was no escape.

 

He slipped her undies and pants down, and lifted one foot up to slip off her high-heeled pump and slip her pants off.  He replaced her shoe, like a prince in a fairytale, before moving to her other leg.

 

The back of his hands split her thighs open and she stepped wide.  He pressed thumbs lightly into the dimples on her low back as he sat down in the chair and tilted her hips forward to the floor so her ass lifted up to him.  Rey quivered with anticipation, still keyed up and wet from her fingers, her empty core aching for relief.

 

Large hands cupped her ass.  She flinched when he pressed his lips tenderly to his bite mark and mouthed at the bruise.

 

He spoke into her skin.  “I never want to hurt you, but part of me loves marking you.  This ass is mine.”

 

The sentence was punctuated with a smack on the other cheek that ended in him grabbing a fistful and lifting so her pussy got a cold breath of air.

 

He said darkly, “I want the world to know it.”

 

Frigid fear gripped her at the thought of the videos.  “No,” she hurried out. “Just us. This is special, just for us.  Our secret.”

 

He murmured and sunk his mouth to her pussy and started to lick.

 

Rey melted back against his lips and hung her head between her arms.  Her mind blanked as a droplet of her own arousal rolled slowly down her inner thigh.  

 

 _Don’t think, just be good._  She could be good.

 

He sucked her down, the only sounds in the room his slurping and her needy gasps.  She arched her back and whimpered against his tongue.  Two thick fingers traced her entrance as he licked her clit in tight circles.  He eased inside and she moaned.

 

_Bad, so wicked, but so, so good.  Please._

 

She must’ve said the last word out loud.  

 

“My lovely girl, so needy for me.”  He sucked at her clit, and Rey choked on a cry, biting her lip.  “You want me to fuck you already, don’t you?”

 

She splayed her fingers on the wall.  She lied to everyone else, but she had no reason to lie to him.  It was a sick relief to be honest.

 

“Yes,” she whispered the dirty truth.

 

“You’re such a fucking whore for me, aren’t you?”  His fingers delved deeper, spreading her for his inspection.

 

Rey whined and nodded her head.  “Yes, yes I am.”

 

“This is how you want it, isn’t it?  You want to be bad.”

 

“Yes, fuck, yes.”  She bucked back against him.

 

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.  I’ll give you anything.”

 

He pumped his thick fingers into her cunt as she tightened around him and rocked back for more.

 

“Please fuck me, hard, right now.”  It was a relief to just say it.

 

The chair scraped back, and he stood.  With a clink, his pants dropped and Rey gasped as one hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her jaw.  His other hand dragged his cock up and down her slit as his fingers pressed against the pulse points of her neck.  The edge of his tip dragged up and down, catching on her clit.

 

This was dangerous, he was raw and bare, and she wasn’t on the pill.  

 

“I’m not, I’m not on any--”  

 

“I know, baby.  Do you trust me?”  He pressed his cock up, splitting her skin with the velvet tip, the friction on her clit coiling tight energy in her core.  He nuzzled into her neck as her breath caught and he squeezed.

 

She was spiralling down and down, no light to orient her, only the press of his hot skin.  She closed her eyes and it was all dark.  She luxuriated in the darkness.

 

“Do it,” she groaned, and before the words faded he ripped into her.

 

He bottomed out in a single thrust as he lifted her chin, large thumb and finger pressed against the side of her neck.  Her pulse throbbed in his hand.

 

His hot breath tickled her ear.  “You’re my whore, darling, mine.”  He slammed back into her and squeezed.  “Say it.”

 

She gasped, dizzy, her airway clear but the pressure on her throat making her lightheaded.  “I’m your whore!”

 

His other hand dug into her hip as he set a deep rhythm.

 

“You want my cock so bad, you cry for it.”  He snapped his hips, and Rey had to fight to stay in place, arms shaking with the effort.

 

“Yes, yes,” she gasped and gulped as her cunt choked down on him, the pressure on her throat winding her up higher.

 

“Gonna give it to you, and you’re gonna take it all, and thank me.”  He grunted and fucked into her fast and steady.  His fingers squeezed on her pulse until she saw stars.

 

He fucked her up to her peak until her legs shook and then the climax ignited like wildfire, intense and fast.  He released her neck as she pulsed and shook, choking on her sobs as she came with her fingertips digging into the wall.

 

He thrust faster until he bottomed out and grabbed her hips, hot ropes of cum bursting with every shiver.  They rode out the aftershocks together, trembling in the dark.

 

She held fast as he laid his head on her shoulder and held her hips against him as he softened inside her.

 

When he slipped out finally, she heard his camera click in the hazy dark as his thick fingers pressed his cum back inside her.  He carefully guided her panties back up, rubbing her mound gently.  Rey held still like a good girl and let him.

 

He lifted fingers up to her lips and she sucked them clean without him asking.

 

He lightly brushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the back of her neck sweetly, whispering in her ear, “You can turn around anytime you want now, Rey.  I trust you.”

 

She blinked at the wall and didn’t move.

 

“I’m never going to let you go, anyway.”  

 

She still wouldn’t move.  He sighed as if disappointed and wrapped his arms around her waist, a final embrace.  

 

“Whenever you’re ready, darling.”

 

He kissed the crown of her head and then she was alone.

 

Once the door closed, she scrabbled her way over to the chair and sat down.  Her hands held her face until she stopped shaking.

 

She told Poe she was sick and drove herself straight to urgent care for the morning after pill and tests.  

 

She couldn’t do this anymore, she couldn’t.

 

It was time to run.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leash around Rey tightens  
> He can find her anywhere now  
> two weeks countdown  
> Friday night date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience
> 
> fyi, this is basically kinky porn
> 
> there is a plan, but don't expect high literature, ok?
> 
>  
> 
> Edited, because I was unclear:   
> Rey only uses her old cell phone for searches and email. the iPhone is just for contacting him. She's not that silly.

Rey picked up her prescriptions on the way home from the clinic.  She avoided the eyes of the pharmacist, just like she had with the kind nurse who asked if she needed any help.

 

No one could help her, so she kept her mouth shut.

 

Rey returned to her empty apartment with her medicine in hand and and sat at her empty table.  She ripped open the paper bag and chased down the morning-after pill with a glass of white wine, then poured herself another.  Her fingernails tapped the tabletop in the heavy silence as night rose around her.

 

When it was dark, she walked to the bathroom.  She turned the water to just this side of scalding and settled into the tub as her skin numbed to the pain.  The only light crept in under the door from the hall.

 

Dark, like it was under the mask.   _You’ll get used to it,_ he had said.  

 

He was right, she did.

 

Rey’s eyes drifted closed, time slipping and sliding away.  She floated in darkness and dreamed of palm trees on sandy white beaches and a sea so blue she couldn’t tell where it ended and the sky began.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The next morning, Rey started the regular pill with her coffee.  Birth control in the morning and Ambien at night, her days now bookended by little white pills.  All because of him.

 

She compared airfare prices on her phone as she scooped cereal.  She browsed articles on tourist visa rules and expat havens and then went to hunt for her passport.  It was expired as she had feared.

 

Two weeks.

 

There was a backlog, the soonest she could get her renewal expedited was two weeks.  No matter who she called, no matter how much she begged, she had to wait, even if she took the train into Manhattan.

 

Two weeks of waiting.  Her stomach knotted.

 

Rey stood to mark a countdown on the freebie calendar from work that hung by the refrigerator.  It had a dopey inspirational phrase of the month, and she glared back at the cherry block letters.   

 

_“What we dwell on is what we become!”_

 

She knew what she was going to become: _free._  

 

No one was going to own her, and nothing would stop her.  She could do _anything_ for two weeks.

 

The iPhone X pinged in her bag.

 

He could reach her anywhere, anytime now, his little pet on a leash.  Anger boiled deep in her gut, and she read Kylo’s text.

 

_Good morning darling_

_Show me my mark_

 

The bruise was dark purple and yellow on the edges.  In the unforgiving light of her bathroom, she used two fingers to hold her pale skin taut for the photo.  She zoomed in on the bite, studying how her body slowly swallowed up his damage, like some kind of incredible machine.

 

 _In another two weeks, it will be gone entirely,_ she thought as she hit send.  

 

Just like her.

 

~~~*~~~

 

It was quiet at work.  No notes awaited her, no calls.  Maybe the iPhone changed all that, a small measure of relief.  Still, she knew she wasn’t safe there.

 

He was watching her all the time, she could feel it.  He had his fingers everywhere, in her computer and work phone, even her locked cabinet.  She used only her old cell phone to check email or Twitter.  She downloaded Tinder again as a distraction, but it was buggy and kept uninstalling in the night.  She wouldn't use the iPhone though, that was just for him.

 

Rey sat stick straight at her desk as if his eyes were on, the fine hairs rising off the back of her neck.  The leash around her throat wasn’t visible, but it was too tight.

 

She wasn’t weak.  She wasn’t a coward.  

 

Rey decided to double down.  Fuck it, she was sunk anyway.

 

She modified the algorithm to speed it up.  In two weeks’ time, she’d have more than a million dollars.  It was risky, but the monthly review window was closed so alarm bells wouldn’t ring until next month’s audit.  By then she’d be long gone to Thailand, or maybe Belize. She’d slip out of anyone’s reach, especially his.

 

Rey had to get out with the money, it was really the only way she could make it all worth it and win this.  Fear pricked her skin as she changed the decimal point and closed out.

 

She really, _really_ needed to win this.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Rey got home and heated up the leftover chicken from lunch.  She changed into her pajamas and lay curled on a hip as she watched mindless reality television under a blanket and numbed herself with wine.

 

The iPhone pinged.  She picked it up with half-lidded eyes.

 

He wanted more pictures.  Her nipples this time.

 

_Touch yourself_

_Think of me_

_I want to see how tight they get_

 

She threw down the phone on the sofa.  He was sick, disgusting. Part of her wanted to disobey, wondering what he would do.  Her hip shifted and she felt the bruise, still sore and tender from his last punishment, and she knew she didn’t want to find out.

 

Rey picked up the iPhone.  Her eyes traced over his words, shame rising like a fever as her body started to hum for him.  She shouldn’t like it, him using her like a puppet. _His puppet._

 

She had no choice, he held the power.  Rey walked back to her bedroom and shimmied out of her pants and undies and crawled into bed.  Flat on her back, she lifted her camisole up to expose her tits to the cool air.

 

She began massaging her breasts and opened the video of her sucking his cock.  Her hand snaked down between her thighs and stroked her slit, already wet and waiting.  Rey watched him fuck her mouth, her lips wet and sloppy curled around his cock, and she heard his voice deep in her mind, whispering the sick truth in her memory.  

 

_“You’re such a fucking whore for me, aren’t you?”_

 

She could see on her face that she was.  Rey watched as she sucked him down, but it was his words, the way his thick fingers tangled in her hair, that made her whimper.  He got off on the power, but whether she liked it or not, so did she.

 

She made herself come with her hand, moaning in time with herself on screen as she gasped and rocked.  When she lay panting, she squeezed her sharp nipples pink and zoomed in for the photo, sending them off obediently.

 

He could see exactly what he did to her.  His reply was instant.

 

_My good girl_

_I can’t wait to see you_

_I miss you on my cock_

 

She thought of an answer, then bit her lip and took a photo of only her mouth.

 

He response was quick.

 

_I’ll use that mouth_

_I’m gonna make you whine for me_

 

It was a dangerous game, but she wanted to play.  Maybe she could distract him or get him to reveal something, or maybe she just wanted to claw back a tiny piece of control.

 

_Yeah?_

_How_

_Tell me_

 

She waited, pulling the covers up over her wet thighs.  His answers flew in one by one.

 

_I’m going to hold you down_

_lick that sweet pussy_

_Until you’re begging for it_

_Like a whore_

 

Rey parted her lips and licked them as her breath caught.  Fuck, if his depravity wasn’t getting her off.  She was sick and twisted, too.  

 

_You like me to be your slut_

_You want me to be bad_

 

She crossed her ankles.  

 

_You’re a bad girl, Rey_

_Rotten_

_My fucking whore_

_But I’ll make you good_

_For me_

 

Rey rubbed her sticky thighs together, cum mixing with fresh arousal at his threat.  Maybe she was a whore, but she’d get away and he couldn’t stop her. The thought made her bold.   

 

It was just words.  She could play.

 

_Tell me what to do_

_I want to be good_

_For you_

 

He filled the screen instantly.

 

_Show me your cunt_

_I want to watch you cum_

_record it_

_I want to see you_

_take three fingers_

_for me_

_say my name_

 

She took a chance.

 

_I will baby_

_What is your name?_

_Your real name?_

 

She watched the three dots hover until they settled.

 

_When you see my face_

_You’ll know_

_Next time, darling_

_Now cum for me_

 

His voice was in her head now, and she heard the words as if he whispered them in her ear.  The disgust at herself clung to her like a film, but so did the arousal pooling under ass.  He made her dirty. Maybe she’d never feel clean again.

 

Rey stopped thinking.  She stripped off her shirt and slid down in bed.  Digging her heels into the mattress, she spread her knees and held the camera down to her pussy and hit record.

 

She smoothed up and down her wet slit, fingertips brushing her clit as her breath sped up with her fingers.  She panned the camera up her flat stomach and arched her back as she moaned, stopping at her tits to show him.  She lowered the phone back down and added pressure, allowing her middle finger to dip in on the down stroke so he could see.

 

She watched her hand on the screen and then started pumping in her index finger too, the wet glide of her arousal making her strokes languid and smooth.

 

Her hips started tipping up as she pumped in two fingers, thumb buzzing at her clit.  A whine escaped from low in her throat when she realized she liked doing this. She liked him watching her.  She muttered, “Oh, God, Kylo,” and, “please,” teasing him with what he couldn’t touch.

 

She dug her heels down and flexed her hips, then squeezed her fingers together to stack in a third.  Her flesh stretched tight around her hand and she thought of him impaling her on his cock, her inner walls squeezing in.

 

Even though she didn’t have to, she thought of him.  She couldn’t stop. He had invaded her thoughts, her fears, even her fantasies.  She moaned louder, a real moan, and wished he was hovering over her, like a dark cloud.

 

Rey moved her thumb faster at her clit then shoved her hand in deep and propped the phone up on the sheets so he could watch her finish as she used a second hand.  The phone slid down but she was too far gone to care, whining his name over and over as she felt her tight inner muscles clench and pulse on her fingers and she came with her eyes pressed shut.

 

She sighed as she wiped her hands on her sheets and picked up her phone.  The video was too long to send.  She started to text when he replied.

 

_Fuck, Rey_

_That was so damn hot_

_What a gift_

_Darling_

 

Of course he had access to the iPhone, maybe through the cloud.  He was watching everything.

 

Excitement coursed through her.  She could track him then. This could be it, her chance to flip the tables.  She needed him to trust her.

 

_I love to make you happy_

_What can you give me baby?_

_I want to see you_

 

Maybe she went too far.  Would he be on to her?  She never asked for anything before.  She was on pins and needles, the nervous energy making her squirm.

 

An image came through and Rey’s eyes opened wide.

 

He was an absolute monster.  

 

He was a perfect specimen, virile and huge.  

 

Standing nude in front of a full-length mirror, the photo cut off at above his shoulders and below his knees.  He looked like he was carved out of marble, pale skin with a smattering of moles and every muscle of his chest and abdomen defined.  A light trail of dark hair led down to a fully-erect, thick cock flushed red where he gripped it in a hand between strong thighs.

 

The way he felt on top of her, heaving and unyielding, it was all there in the swell of his body.  She was positive she’d never seen him in real life, because she would remember that.

 

Rey blinked and responded honestly.

 

_You’re massive_

_So fucking hot_

_Any girl would want you_

_Why me?_

_Why like this?_

 

She held the phone in both hands as she read his replies.

 

_Rey_

_My darling_

_There’s only you_

_I made my body strong_

_Because I knew you’d like it_

 

Rey’s eyebrows knitted together as she shook her head.  None of this made sense, a fog of confusion and curiosity descended.

 

_Have we met before?_

_I’d remember_

 

She read his response and the air froze in her lungs.

 

_Next time, sweetheart_

_I’ll explain everything_

_You’re ready now_

_Now go open the door_

 

Rey sprung up in bed, heartbeat thundering.  She put on her pajamas and tied a robe on top, then slipped the taser in the pocket and tiptoed to her front door.

 

She couldn’t see anything amiss through the peephole.  Her hallway was empty. She stood there for a few minutes, wide hazel eye watching like a rabbit for something to jump at her front door.  All was quiet.

 

She pulled out the taser and kept the chain fastened but undid the deadbolt with trembling fingers.  The door cracked open and she peeked out.

 

There was a black package tied up in a big red satin ribbon on her doorstep.  Rey quickly grabbed it and slid it through the opening, then locked the door again tight.

 

She went back to the bedroom and opened the box.  It was a black and red negligee, sheer with lace and gauze and ribbons, complete with a matching thong and garters.  

 

Inside the box was a note.

 

_Wear it for me_

_Friday_

_Goodnight sweetheart_

 

She could almost feel his hands closing in around her throat.

 

He knew her apartment, _of course he did._

 

Nowhere was safe.

~~~*~~~

 

The next day, Rey sat outside the building eating a sandwich alone when Finn approached.

 

“Hi, stranger,” he said and sat down at the other end of the stone bench.

 

Finn was kind, a solid guy.  He was the first person who talked to her, and she had treated him terribly.  The guilt was like acid in her stomach.

 

“Hey,” she said faintly.

 

“How are you?  How’s your sick friend?”  he asked gently.

 

It took Rey a moment to catch up to her own lies.  It was enough time for him to see right through her.

 

“Rey, I don’t know–”

 

“Finn, you’ve been good to me,” she interrupted.  “You’re my one real friend here.”

 

He silenced.

 

She swallowed.  “Um, I don’t know how to say this, it’s embarrassing.”

 

“It’s okay, Rey, you don’t have to.”

 

She closed her eyes and the words dripped out.  “I’ve gotten myself into a mess. I made a huge mistake and I’m paying for it now.”

 

The wind lifted the leaves between them, and he waited patiently for her to continue.  He was a good guy.

 

“I’ve done some things I’m not proud of.  I’ve gotten myself mixed up with a guy, and . . . I’m scared.”  She finally opened her eyes, but couldn’t look at him.

 

“Are you at risk?  Do you need help?”

 

“Maybe.  I don’t know.  I don’t want to involve you.”

 

She bit her bottom lip.  She wouldn’t put Finn in danger, no matter what.  He was the one person who didn’t deserve to be tainted by her sin.

 

“Are you being hurt, Rey?  Do you need me to call the– ”

 

“Could you help me get a gun?”

 

She didn’t realize she would ask until she did.  He fell quiet.

 

“I would feel safer if I could protect myself, just in case things get worse.”

 

He swallowed.  “Rey, this sounds serious.  Maybe you should go to the police.”

 

“No, no police.  The guy, he– he has a lot of connections.  I’m afraid he would find out and I don’t want to make things worse.  I just want to feel safe.” Rey looked at him and swallowed. “Since you were in the Army, I thought you could help me out?”

 

She let the truth of her fear show through her eyes.  Finn had no idea how she had earned this, and she’d never tell him.  But at least he could know the truth that she was scared.

 

She really was scared.  

 

“Okay, I think I can get it.”  

 

“Thank you,” she said, and touched his hand.  “No emails or texts about it, okay? I’m worried about being watched.  Let’s just talk in person.”

 

A look flickered in his eyes.  She knew how she sounded, saw his doubt flash before he tamped it down.

 

“When do you need it?”

 

“Fast.  Like as fast as possible, tomorrow maybe?”

 

He paused, his expression guarded as he studied her.  She could feel his worry in his big, kind eyes. She nibbled her lip and his shoulders dropped.

 

“Rey, you would never use it–”

 

“It’s just so I feel safer, Finn.  That’s all.”

 

He studied her and decided.  “Okay, Rey. I’ll help.”

 

Her shoulders relaxed.  Finn was a good guy.

 

He’d help her get the gun.

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she gets the gun  
> figures out his trick  
> she thinks she sees him  
> uh-oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and your patience from the holiday craziness. 
> 
> I know this ending will kill you, but the next one is coming soon- don't freak out. 
> 
> I shared my main account on Tumblr, this is my darkfic offshoot if you are interested in reading why I made a secondary: https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/182034187465/fearofbeingbitten . You can find me on twitter at @newerconstella1
> 
> P.S. I'm not very technical, so if there are any errors oops and sorry. 
> 
> Here's the Gizmodo article cited it is very creepy: https://gizmodo.com/how-to-track-a-cellphone-without-gps-or-consent-1821125371

Everywhere was suspect now.  Home, work, her computer, the iPhone.  She felt his eyes on her all the time. How could she escape if she was always being watched?  

 

Rey woke up jumpy, scared at her own shadow, unrested from her fitful night’s sleep.  She buzzed with anxiety as she stepped into the shower.

 

His words rolled over in her mind as the hot water needled at her skin.  He’d been watching for a long time, it was clear. How could he know so much about her?  Who was he?

 

She got ready for work, her stomach too queasy for food.  Friday night. He said she’d see him and know his name in a couple days time.  The thought caught her breath. What would happen then?

 

Rey didn’t know if the nightmare was ending or just beginning.

  


~~~*~~~

 

There was trouble at work.  

 

One of the founders had a heart attack.  Han had been hospitalized for a week in a coma, his wife Leia never leaving his bedside.  No one was in charge and word had leaked out to the press. Both his health and the company’s future were uncertain.  

 

Stock prices fell and the investors were antsy.  An emergency board meeting was called. Rey arrived early to work and found Finn in the breakroom.  They didn’t speak until Mitaka from accounting left the room and they were left alone.

 

“Did you get it?” she whispered, stepping in close.

 

He nodded and swallowed.  “It’s in my car. At lunch, meet me in the parking lot and bring your bag.”

 

Rey’s hands started to sweat.  She twisted her fingers together as she nodded.

 

“Are you sure about this?  Do you even know how to use a gun?”

 

She shrugged, shaking her head, trying to avoid his worried eyes.  “Not really. I hope that I don’t have to use it.”

 

He set his jaw.  “If you aim a gun at someone, Rey, you have to be prepared to use it.”

 

She nodded tersely and looked down.  He put his hand on her elbow, whispering.  “Why don’t you let me help you? We can go to the police together?”  

 

“No,” she shook her head adamantly.  She wouldn’t infect Finn with her poison.  “No, I’m fine. I can do this myself, I’m going to end it.”

 

He sighed and leaned forward, holding her gaze.  “Rey, you’re making me really nervous. I feel like something bad is going to happen.”

 

Tears clustered at the corner of her eyes at his gentleness.  She could’ve been different, been a good friend to him instead of selfish and greedy.  Could’ve gotten to know more people and just been happy where she was. Rey could have avoided all of this if she was just good.

 

But she wasn’t.  She was a liar and a thief, and this is what happens to rotten people who do rotten things.  They’re made to pay.

 

She wouldn’t pull Finn down with her.

 

“Please, I can’t say anything else right now.  But don’t worry, okay? It’s going to be over soon.”

 

She tried to smile reassuringly but could tell he didn’t believe her.  She didn’t even believe herself.

 

“Can I ask a favor?  Can I borrow your phone for a few minutes?”

 

He drew his brows together.  “Sure, okay,” he said, removing the lock and handing it to her.  Finn watched her until she said. “I’ll return it in a few?” and he nodded and left.

 

It was her only chance, though it was slim, to find out how to track Kylo.  Maybe she could track him through the iPhone.

 

She sat down and typed into the Google search window:   _How to track a cell phone owner._

 

The first articles covered reverse phone lookups and phone carriers.  Kylo’s number was masked in the iPhone, so she couldn’t track him that way.  She couldn’t just walk into every Apple store or phone carrier office and beg them to help her, because he’d catch on to that.    She was good with code, but wasn’t a hacker, so his IMEI number wouldn’t help her.

 

Then an article on Gizmodo caught her eye.

 

_How to Track a Cellphone Without GPS—or Consent_

 

_Using only data that can be legally collected by an app developer without the consent of a cellphone’s owner, researchers have been able to produce a privacy attack that can accurately pinpoint a user’s location and trajectory . . ._

 

The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise.

 

 _First, for this particular privacy attack to work, the cellphone owner must install an app to gather the information. But in a true threat scenario, the app could be disguised as anything. The 2,000 lines of code needed for the attack could be buried in something as innocuous seeming as a flashlight app (for some reason, people keep downloading these apps, even though they_ [ _almost always contain malware_ ](https://gizmodo.com/flashlight-apps-snuck-malware-into-googles-play-store-1820611768) _) . . ._

 

It hit her like lightning.  Of course, her whole life was on her phone.

 

He didn’t have to be anyone close to her in real life, he was already as close as he could be.  Right inside her pocket.

 

She flipped through her apps, and tucked away in a folder on the seventh page she found an icon she didn’t recognize.

 

A black hexagon button with red prongs set in a circle like teeth.  She clicked it, and it redirected her to the home screen with a click.  It didn’t seem to do anything.

 

Rey definitely didn’t download it, someone else put it there.  A trap, and she fell right into it.

 

_Tinder kept uninstalling_

_Access to her emails and messages_

_Google search history_

_Facebook and her food allergy group_

_Her Amazon orders_

_The bank app_

 

Her stomach swirled and her breath raced along with her heartbeat.

 

Everything, he had access to everything.  What she liked to eat and where. What she bought.   Who she dated and dumped. What music she liked and the movies she streamed.  Who her friends were, and weren’t. The airline prices she compared. The passport office hours.  Her overseas account. It was all right there on the phone.

 

Her world closed in as the noose looped tighter around her neck.  She would never be able to beat him at his own game because he had won before they even started.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Rey walked into the auditorium, already packed with strangers, and joined Poe and the rest of her team near the front.  The board of directors were seated on stage.

 

The meeting droned on and Rey tuned it out as her mind wandered.  None of it mattered, she was leaving anyway. They discussed the founding family and their inner dynamics until a compromise candidate was proposed as interim director.

 

Rey picked at her split ends, coming up with an escape plan.  Her head lifted at mention of the founders’ son she didn’t know existed.  

 

 _Benjamin Solo._  

 

There were murmurs around the room as the Chairman announced the name.  “He’s an investor and has a deep background in technology and web development.  He grew up right along with the company, he gets it.”

 

Curious voices and a sense of excitement built.

 

“He’s young, but has had success in both start-ups and the public sector.  He’s the logical choice while his father recuperates.”

 

Rey looked around the room until a set of dark eyes snared her from the last row.  She recognized the same man from the last stakeholder meeting. Thick, dark waves of long hair almost grazed his shoulders, his long, angular face was shaved clean.  

 

His jaw set like stone as the corner of his mouth curled up.  He stared back at her shamelessly.

 

A heat kicked in under her skin, pulse thrumming until she finally broke away and turned forward again, blinking.  Rey swallowed and tried to bring her attention back to the discussion as suspicion rose hot like bile in her throat.

 

“We’ll meet back after lunch for the vote.  Meeting temporarily adjourned.”

 

Rey darted up in time to see the man rise and sweep out of the room.  The sudden, desperate need to _know_ gripped her as she slipped between bodies, running on her toes to catch up to him.  

 

The room filled with people and she pushed her way through, chasing after his back.  A man stopped her quarry with a handshake and Rey slowed to a walk as she weaved through the crowd and closed in.

 

Step by step, her chest tightened and heart beat like a drum.  He was a few feet away. A small crowd of men in suits gathered around him.  She gulped as someone yelled “Solo!” from behind her, and she flinched.

 

Ben Solo turned in reaction and saw her.  His deep eyes simmered in recognition as he smiled.

 

And Rey knew.

 

Poe walked up beside her as she clenched her fists at her sides, back ramrod straight.  “Solo! Long time!” he said shaking the man’s hand and slapping his back. Poe turned to see Rey.

 

“Oh, let me introduce you to Rey Jakkusun, one of our best compliance agents.”

 

Ben Solo, _Kylo,_ stepped up to her and reached out a hand.  She let him take hers, his firm grasp eclipsing her palm in his.  The same hands that held her, spanked her, choked her. The room nearly spun.

 

“Charmed, Miss Jakkusun,” Solo said.

 

It was him, no doubt, his voice a familiar deep purr.  Her heartbeat thundered as she looked down at his red and black striped tie and her mouth filled with cotton.

 

“Rey came to us from Boston, recruited through the cyber-graduate program.”

 

“Yes, I’m familiar.”  He turned to her. “You went to MIT, right?”

 

His hand caught hers and she squirmed, but he wouldn’t let go.

 

“Yes,” she said.

 

“When did you graduate?”  He finally gave her a tight squeeze and let go.

 

It was hard to access the rational side of her mind as her fight and flight response flared and she had to push down the the need to _run, run, run_.  

 

“Um, 2014.”

 

“Ah.  I got my master’s there in 2012.  We may have crossed paths.” His eyes twinkled.

 

Her hands started to shake but Poe didn’t notice.  She locked her fingers together to make them stop as Solo’s eyes never left her face.  Rey smiled quickly.

 

“Oh, is that so?”  She hoped her voice sounded light, not as choked as she felt.

 

He nodded.

 

Poe spoke up.  “Ben and I go all the way back to undergrad.  He’s a genius programmer, Rey, he’ll be a great interim chief.  And he’s full of interesting ideas about cybersecurity and game theory, _if_ we can ever pry him away from his desk long enough to grab a drink.  He’s got a bit of a workaholic problem.”

 

Solo chuckled.  “I am obsessed with my work.”

 

“I think you two will get along great, actually,” Poe said just as Holdo from HR walked up to the group.  Seeing an opportunity, Rey took a few steps backwards. Solo’s eyes flickered back to hers for an instant, piercing.

 

“Nice meeting you, Rey,” he said.

 

She nodded tersely and stepped back, bumping into someone’s elbow, and then spun on her heel to escape as quickly as she could without drawing suspicion.

 

Rey grabbed her bag and rushed to the parking lot.  Finn was already waiting by his car as she met him at the trunk.

 

“What’s wrong?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said.

 

She exhaled.  “It’s nothing.”

 

He shook his head.  “God, I wish you’d just let me help you.”

 

All the tension inside bubbling up and threatening to burst out as her voice broke.  “Finn, you can’t, okay? Please just trust me.”

 

Finn bit his lip.  “Have it your way. But call me if you need me, okay?  That’s what friends are for.”

 

Rey smiled weakly and fell against him into a hug.  It felt good, but it also felt like goodbye.

 

“I will,” she said.

 

He gave her a quick lesson on the Glock 42 and the extra rounds of ammo.  She learned how to unlock it, load it, how to clean and store it. He had a holster that came with a belt.

 

“You can lock it around an arm or a–” he cleared his throat “–a thigh.  It’s small enough to be hidden.”

 

Rey thanked him and put it all in her bag.  She promised to check in later and left him behind as she drove home alone.   

 

~~~*~~~

 

Rey dropped her bag on the chair by the door and poured herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves.  She texted Poe she had a migraine and was taking the rest of the day off.

 

Rey needed to do something to keep her hands busy, so she spent the afternoon packing.  It felt good to be doing something practical that she could control. She folded stacks of warm weather clothes and decided to pack light and make a clean break.  Not much else worth saving, leave it all behind..

 

Her mind started playing tricks on her by her second glass of wine.

 

Maybe it wasn’t him after all.  It just didn’t make sense.

 

Why would the owner’s son do this, and at a time when his dad was sick?  Solo was wealthy and an important man, not a psychopath. He probably had women throwing themselves at his feet all this time.  It didn’t make sense.

 

Maybe it wasn’t Ben Solo’s voice she heard on the phone, perhaps she was over-reacting and paranoid.    

 

A thought nibbled at the back of her mind.  She went to her bag and grabbed the iPhone then walked to her bathroom to run a bath.  As she sat on the lid of the toilet and tested the temperature of the water with a toe, she scrolled through the photos he sent her.

 

She saw his selfie, his ripped body and thick cock in his hand and hovered over the image.  His wide shoulders, it could be him. Then she skimmed photos of their encounters. Her finger stopped.

 

The tie.  The red and black striped tie wrapped around her wrists.  It was the same, exact one he wore today to the meeting, she was sure.

 

As the certainty roared in her veins a notification for a new text came in on the iPhone.

 

_Hello Rey_

_Get on the bed_

_on all fours_

 

She frowned and started to pant.

 

From the bathroom, she heard the front door rattle and then the lock turned.  Heavy footsteps entered and the door closed again.

 

The deadbolt turned and Kylo’s voice called out from the hall.

 

“Darling, I’m home.”

 

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees him
> 
> She makes a choice
> 
> Maybe it's easier to just give in
> 
> It's all confusing, she's confused and we're confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ya dinner, my favorite beasts! :D
> 
> Thank you for your enthusiasm and engagement with this story, it's such a gift- truly.
> 
> Reminder: "Do not expect a HEA or redemption of any kind."
> 
>  
> 
> Lovely image by the talented @Scotian. Thank you, friend!

 

Rey froze in the bathroom doorway as her mind raced.  He had keys to her apartment. He was here.

 

Her heartbeat skittered as she clutched the iPhone to her chest.  The only escape was through the hallway and the wide chest of Kylo Ren.  She was trapped.

 

Each breath came sharp and shallow as her mind flailed like a wild animal stuck in a cage, hopelessly beating against the bars.  An impending sense of doom coursed through her like a current, and with it the fear that _this was it._

 

_Was he going to kill her now?_

_Is that why he revealed himself, he was done with her?_

 

It could be the panic attack talking, but Rey couldn’t be sure anymore.  Her mind was spiralling downward.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Kylo asked, heavy steps closing in from the hall.  

 

“Not yet!”  Her voice came out choked.  She needed to buy more time to think.  “I’m still getting dressed. There’s wine in the fridge, help yourself.”  

 

It was bizarre.  Rey called to him like he was early for a date and didn’t just break into her home, like this was all normal somehow and not the way she was going to die.  

 

That twisted thought hit her like a slap, breaking through her haze.  She took a deep breath to slow down her heartbeat.  She had to keep her wits. Her life may depend on the next few minutes and what came next.  

 

Her options flashed through her mind.

 

She could lock the bathroom door and dial 911, praying the cops made it faster than he broke down the door.  She didn’t like those chances.

 

She could run for the taser.  Maybe she could slow him down enough to make it out the front door, or to Finn’s gun in her bag.  He’d be angry, so angry.Her hands were already shaking, there was no way she could fire the taser.

 

That left only one option: to play his game.  If she pleased him, he’d have no reason to kill her.  She could play along and keep him happy for one more week, then bolt when her passport was ready.  

 

 _That is, if he hadn’t already made his mind up to kill her tonight._  A dark pit formed in her stomach.  Either way, it was really her only chance.

 

Rey flipped a switch and put on her best sultry voice.  “Just another minute.  I want to look _perfect_ for you.”

 

The suitcase lay open on the floor.  She swept her summer clothes off the bed and shoved it all underneath, hiding the evidence of her escape as she nervously looked at the open door.  A clink of glass in the kitchen told her he was pouring a drink, making himself right at home.

 

Good.  She wanted him to think she was into this, to take away any doubt.

 

She ran to the dresser and dropped the iPhone as she fumbled to pick out the lingerie he sent her.  It was still sitting in the box.  Rey changed quickly, dressing herself like a gift for him in the red and black thong and sheer negligee, slipping up the garters.

 

She tiptoed to the bathroom mirror to put on a dark gloss.  In the reflection she saw over her shoulder a shadow fall across her open bedroom door and a pair of arms crossing.  He was leaning against the doorframe just out of sight waiting for her.

 

“Baby, you’re always perfect,” he said in a low growl.  Rey shivered and capped the gloss tube then fluffed her hair with trembling fingers.

 

She walked a few steps into her bedroom.  Her mind was awash in nerves, but underneath another feeling rose and thrummed beneath the swirl of fear.   _Excitement._ Her body was addicted the sting, fear and the desire blending into one.  The depravity and the shame were foreplay now.  He had made sure of that. 

 

“Okay,” she breathed out.

 

At the last second, she spun around to face the open bathroom door either from instinct or a final act of rebellion.  Rey closed her eyes, peeking through a tiny sliver in her lashes to watch his reflection in the mirror.

 

A tall, dark shape stalked inside her bedroom and looked her up and down, like a lion measuring up his prey.  When she felt his body heat behind her, she closed her eyes completely as her lips parted in anticipation.

 

Fingertips met her bare ass delicately, circling her cheeks like polishing glass.  “Exquisite.”  His deep-throated praise flushed her, arousal and fear mixing together in a heady cocktail of lust.  Her thong grew damp as she wondered what he would do next.

 

His fingers raked up her sides, raising goosebumps on their climb to her shoulders.  He leaned over to plant a soft kiss her neck and whispered in her ear.  “You look so delicious, I could eat you up.”

 

Rey shivered again and one of his huge hands wrapped around the back of her neck, tilting her head back.  An act of control, but strangely tender, too. Warm lips brushed against her earlobe.

 

“That’s what you want, isn’t?”

 

He put his mouth on her neck and Rey squeezed her eyes shut so tight she saw stars.  He licked a thick stripe down her throat and it sent an electric charge through her veins, the answer escaping her like a hiss.   _“Yes.”_

 

He hummed against her collar bone, his other hand drifting to her breast, rubbing the lacy fabric against her nipple with just the right amount of friction to hit her straight in the clit.  She leaned back into him and felt his erection pressing into her back.

 

“Tell me what you want, Rey.  Whatever it is, I’ll give it to you.”

 

Her jaw dropped open and she moaned when his hand snaked further south under her waistband to cup her under the thong.  “So fucking wet already, like a good little slut,” he murmured as he kissed her jaw, and Rey swayed against him.  “Tell me.”

 

“I want you,” she whispered.  Her hands flew up to grip his forearm as he stroked her slit.  She couldn’t untangle the lies from the truth anymore, the strands of the game twisting up with what she actually craved. 

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” he asked, deep voice in her ear.  His fingers split her folds and her hips rocked to meet him.  

 

“I want you to eat me up,” Rey whispered.  

 

“Then you have to open your eyes, darling.”

 

Rey stopped moving.  She was trapped by him, by the way he touched her and by her own building need.  This was the final bridge she feared crossing.  Once she looked at him, everything would change.

 

He kissed the apple of her cheek, gentle like a lover would.  Is that what he was now, her lover?  If she wanted this, was she complicit?  Her desire burned through reason and she couldn’t tell what was real or what was right anymore.  It was all wrong, they were both wicked, and maybe she wanted it anyway.

 

His thick fingers kept at their perfect slide, moving even deeper as he gripped her neck and tilted her head back on his shoulder.  He waited for her.

 

Rey opened her eyes.

 

She knew Kylo was Ben Solo, but the shock of seeing him for the first time with his fingers curled into her cunt still stole her breath away.

 

He smiled, slow and sly, as he stared into her wide eyes.  “ _There_ you are,” he murmured with affection.

 

Rey gushed on his fingers and gasped as he pinned her to his chest.  He licked his full, pink lips as he dipped his index finger inside and Rey moaned.  He smiled, smug and victorious, as she clenched around him and her eyelids fluttered.  He began sliding in and out.  

 

“That’s my girl, my darling Rey.”

 

She spread her legs wider, an accomplice now.  Watching him react to her, amber eyes alight with fire, was overwhelming.  The intensity was almost too much and she wished for the blindfold again.  She was already on the edge of climax.  He could tell, of course, he knew everything.

 

“Are you going to come so soon?   _God,_ you are.”  His smile was one of delight and discovery.  He pressed his forehead to her temple as he whispered filthy promises.  “I’m going to wreck you tonight, make you beg for it, over and over.  You’ll have to burn the sheets when I’m done.”

 

His thick fingers knew her body so well now.  He fucked her until she gripped his arm and shook to pieces.  He cooed to her as she came against his chest, supporting her on weak legs.  

 

Rey wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor and disappear in shame, but he turned her around and held her instead.  Good girls wouldn’t want this like she did.  She knew she wasn’t good, she was a filthy whore, just like he said.  His cock jutting into her stomach was a reminder of that and of what was to come.

 

“I’m going to make you so happy, darling.  You’ll see.”  He pet the back of her head lightly.  She was too spent to do anything but nod against his chest.  

 

He leaned back and cupped her face in his huge palms.  Rey was reluctant to look up, shy at the intimacy.  But he wouldn’t relent, so she was forced to meet his stare.

 

His surprisingly warm eyes looked back and forth between hers.  “You know how much you mean to me, Rey, right?”

 

Her eyebrows creased.  A conflicting mix of emotions clouded her brain, confusion and repulsion, attraction and curiosity.  Why was he being so tender to her?

 

“ _Everything._ You mean everything to me.”

 

He meant it, she could see that.  Was he insane?  Why was he so obsessed with her?  No one had ever cherished her, it was both flattering and frightening.  He didn’t even know her.  

 

Ben kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth.  She felt his thumb brush her cheek and realized she was crying.  The dam holding back all of her worry, her fears, and her secrets cracked.  She couldn't hold back the emotion anymore.  Her lies made her so lonely and he knew each one, it seemed.  Tears coursed down her cheeks and he brushed them away as fast as they came.

 

“Shh, I know, baby, I know,” he said.  “It’s going to be better now, I’m here.”  His plush lips kissed it all away as she cried.

 

“Now lay down on your stomach, and I’ll make you feel good.”

 

Rey sniffled and obeyed, like he had trained her to do.  She was too emotionally drained to think and was relieved that she didn't have to anymore.  He dragged her hips back to the edge of the bed so her legs dangled down.  He knelt down on the carpet behind her.

 

His tongue was on her slit before she could blink.  He kneaded her ass and Rey whined and arched her back as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks into the sheets.  She could close her eyes and disappear in the release of just giving in.  

 

A sharp slap on her ass made her gush in his mouth with a cry.  The pain bled into pleasure immediately.  The pain made it even better.  He knew what she needed before she did, playing her body like a song.

 

Ben used his thumbs to open up her pussy and licked her slit like a cat that got into the cream.  Rey whined.

 

“My sweet little whore likes that, hmm?”

 

She didn’t want to give in so easily, but her treasonous body betrayed her.  She rocked along with his mouth.

 

“Yeah, you do.  But you’re _my_ whore, only mine.  Say it.”

 

He added a finger and sucked on her clit, gently scraping his teeth on the edges.  It felt incredible, better than anything else.  Better than freedom, even.

 

“Yes, yes, yours.  Only yours,” she whispered into the bed.

 

“Louder,” he said, stroking inside her.

 

“Only yours!”

 

“I’m going to drink your cum then I’m going to fuck you raw.  You want that?  Tell me.”

 

“Yes, god, _please,_ please,” she moaned.

 

“Say my name,” then he put his mouth on her and stopped talking.

 

The only sound was his wet slurping and her moans.  She repeated, “Ben, _please, Ben,_ ” over and over while she came again.

 

He slapped her ass and then stood up and began dropping his clothes.  She flipped her hair over a shoulder to watch him with lust-lazy eyes.  

 

Ben Solo was a monument of a man, chiseled as if from marble.  He stood fully-nude and built like a Roman god as he palmed his thick cock, already dripping from the tip.  Big palms wrapped around her hips and dragged her back again.  Rey straightened her knees and curled her toes into the carpet on her tiptoes as he aligned himself.  She buzzed in anticipation.  

 

He didn’t say a word as he smiled and pushed in to split her around his cock.  He filled her slow and steady, rocking himself in deeper with each slick slide, until he yanked her hips back to his with a grunt, balls slapping her ass.

 

“So fucking good,” he dragged her hips back again with a tight snap.  “I’ve been waiting too long for this.”

 

Rey melted as he moved her like a doll.  She felt each sharp stab of his cock hitting every single nerve inside.  Her nipples dragged on the sheets and her mind blanked in pure animal pleasure.

 

He started muttering to himself.   

 

“Waited and learned, all those years, made myself a man, _for you._  All for you _._ ”  

 

His fingers curled possessively as pulled her back and sheathed himself, exhaling a sigh of pleasure.  “Had to earn this cunt, darling.  You knew it.  You knew all along.  That’s why.”

 

She couldn’t make sense of it.  He drew her up to her knees as her chest pressed into the bed.  He raised her thigh and held it open to dig in even deeper at a new angle.  She circled her clit to take the bite off the pain of each deep thrust, whining in time with his hips.  It felt too good to last.

 

He suddenly stopped, panting, as she continued to move up and down his shaft as he watched.  “That’s it, baby, work your clit, come on my cock.”

 

Rey bit her lip as her fingers flicked and he gripped her hips.  He slid her along his shaft like a toy.  He snapped her hips back faster until finally a high-pitched wail cut loose from her chest and she came, walls choking down on him rhythmically.  Her pumped into her until he drove in and pulsed.  She felt every spasm as he emptied himself inside her.

 

He collapsed next to her on the bed.  They lay in silence, chests heaving and sweat cooling in the still air.

 

Ben looked up at the ceiling and Rey turned away to bury her face into the bed.  Her senses returned and with it shame.  His knuckles dragged up and down her spine absentmindedly.  After a few minutes, he replaced his hand with small kisses and gentle bites, sprinkled across her back like confetti.

 

He crawled over her and slotted his soft cock between her sticky thighs, sliding through the mess they made of her pussy.  His hips rolled lazily, playfully even, small circles as she felt his cock twitch and start to swell again.

 

“What happens now?” she asked, voice muffled by the mattress.  She couldn’t look at him yet.

 

“I fuck you again,” he said, teeth scraping at her shoulder.  “Then you clean me off with that hot mouth, and we order in dinner.”  He thrust softly, wet sounds of her growing arousal pooling under her.

 

“I meant what happens, with us,” she said, as his fingers threaded through hers above her head.

 

Rey moved with him, spent and confused, enjoying his heat and the mindless comfort of his body.  She didn’t want to think anymore.  It was easier to be his plaything and let him think for her.

 

His cock twitched to life and he slowly pressed the tip inside.  He nipped at her earlobe.  

 

“We’re together now, my love,” he said.  “Don’t worry.”

 

While he began to fuck her again slowly, Rey was surprised to find that she didn’t.

 

“And if you want to go on a trip so fucking badly, I’ll take you anywhere in the world you want to go.  Just say the word.”  He plunged back in before she realized what that meant.

 

He knew about her escape plan.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-public sex  
> Rough office stuff  
> He's up to something  
> twisted dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this is NOT a nice guy. He is not nice. Do not love him. Repeat, do not under any circumstances love him. He is a bad, bad man.
> 
>  
> 
> For a tough guy who you CAN love, please read "The Masochism of Self Defence" by GreyOrchids. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659592. It is AMAZING and romantic. If you like this story, you will love that one. Put all your love into that guy, I do! 
> 
> Reminder art below from Fanficfan. She is an absolute treasure and my sissy and I love her so much! <3

 

Rey went back to work on Monday as if everything was normal.  She picked up her coffee from the breakroom, two sugars and a cream, and smoothed down her pencil skirt as she settled in at her desk.  Emails, voice messages, the papers in her wire inbox, she sorted through them all in order, just as she always did.

 

No more black envelopes.  No texts. Rey could almost pretend that life was the same if she just didn’t think too hard.  

 

_ One more week. _

 

At 10:30, her work phone rang.  It was Poe. “Rey, do you have a few minutes?  Can you bring down a status report to conference room B?”

 

“Sure, no problem.”  She knew he was meeting with higher ups today for quarterly risk assessments.  She made a few extra copies of the documents and grabbed a file folder to make her way down to the second floor.  Rey pulled open the heavy frosted glass door to the conference room and took a few steps inside before halting in her tracks.  

 

Her supervisor Poe and several other executives and board members were clustered around a large table.  At the head sat Ben Solo.

 

A flush rose to her chest and her sleeveless cream silk blouse suddenly felt too stifling.  She flashed a quick smile, no teeth, to cover her hesitation. She kept her gaze firmly set on Poe as she strode up to him to deliver the reports with every intention of retreating as soon as possible.  

 

“Thank you, Rey,” Poe stood and smiled, then turned to introduce her to the room.  “Rey Jakkusun is a compliance project manager and the lead on this project.” He looked back at her.  “Do you have a few minutes for some questions?”

 

Her heart beat faster.  “Of course, yes.” Poe pulled out a chair next to him and she sat down with her hands in her lap.  She crossed her legs and began tapping her top foot. Rey kept her gaze anywhere but on Ben Solo.

 

The technical questions were a distraction, but she could hardly ignore the dark cloud sitting just outside her periphery.  His weighted gaze was almost tangible on her body, she could swear she felt it clinging to her skin. Rey was afraid to turn and see the look in his dark ochre eyes.  The same eyes that stared up at her from between her legs as she cried and shook around his mouth. The same eyes that bore into her as he fucked her into the mattress of her bed that weekend. 

 

Rey stubbornly refused to look until his low voice interrupted Poe mid-sentence.  “I have a question for Rey.”

 

Her smile was tight and controlled as she angled her chair slightly in his direction.  She did her best to mask the storm inside.

 

“How easy would it be to break through our external security and get into the code?”

 

Her skin felt electrified suddenly with a charge in the air.  Why was he asking this in front of all these people? Was this another game?  The hairs at her nape felt too tight in her bun. 

 

“Not easy at all.  We have above-industry standard security,” she answered, training her voice to stay calm.

 

“So in terms of financial loss, our greatest risk would not be external, but perhaps internal?”

 

A high pitched buzzing started in her ears.  Internal alarms were tripping. What was he doing, in front of everyone?

 

“We have compliance systems in place that are mandated by state and federal statutes, so it would be extremely unlikely.  They would get caught,” she said with false boldness.

 

He leaned his thick forearms onto the table as every head in the room turned in his direction.  She noticed the way the buttons on his dress shirt strained to contain the bulk of his chest. The same chest she lay panting on, covered in sweat.  His eyes sparkled in wicked merriment. She recognized the same look as when he teased her past the point of begging as she writhed under him. He was enjoying this.

 

“Unlikely, but not impossible,” Ben enunciated slowly and clearly.

 

“I suppose nothing is strictly impossible,” Rey answered, meeting his dark gaze with her own. “Although statistically improbable with our monitoring systems in place.” 

 

He smiled at her and leaned back as he crossed his arms.  “I’d like to discuss this further with you, Rey, if you don’t mind.  I want to make sure the assets of the company are protected during my father’s illness.  We don’t want to encourage any . . .  _ temptation _ during a time of crisis.” 

 

“Yes, I agree,” Rey said.  She smiled primly and turned to share a confirmation with Poe.  He nodded. 

 

“Okay, let’s break for lunch.  Rey, walk with me?”

 

Rey blinked in surprise.  “Right now?”

 

“Unless you have other plans,” Ben asked, quirking an eyebrow.  She looked around the room briefly and nodded. She didn’t want to make a scene.

 

Rey was forced to take long strides on the balls of her feet to keep up with his steady gait.  She slipped next to Ben on the elevator. He turned to Poe in conversation as it stopped on the next floor and more people stepped on, pushing them to the back corner.  Rey kept her eyes fixed on the numbers above the door as the car filled with bodies. 

 

Something skated over her ass and then she felt a sharp pinch.  She jerked slightly and her eyes darted to Ben, but he was looking at Poe on his other side with his shoulder turned away from her.  His hand wandered and began kneading a cheek through her wool skirt. Rey squeezed back further to the wall to obscure his hand, not daring to push it away.

 

Poe stepped off on the next floor and more people got on.  The crowd shifted back. Ben stepped in closer and angled his body slightly to look over her head.  Rey kept her file folder up over her chest. He angled down more and she felt his hand slide through the high slit in her skirt and his wrist catch under the hem.  She she pressed her lips closed his fingers spliced through her thighs and rose up. She parted her legs for him on reflex and to avoid calling attention to what he was doing.

 

Rey’s breath grew shallow as his thick fingers lifted to her thong.  He slid back and forth along the seam of her pussy, sending sparks of friction and pleasure that was only heightened by the illicit thrill of all those people standing nearby.  She was soaking through the lace already and struggling to hold still when his middle finger started curling and digging in deeper to her cunt through the lace each time, then brushing forward to find her clit.  

 

They both kept their eyes locked above the door.  Floor by floor, the elevator stopped and people got on and off.  Rey’s anxiety rose with each floor. Someone would see them, she would make a noise and give them away.  It made her even wetter. Ben leaned closer and exhaled a warm breath on her cheek, stroking without looking at her.  Rey licked her lips and tried to swallow a whimper with a cough. Just a few more floors to the penthouse and his office.

 

One floor before his, everyone emptied from the elevator but them.  Before the doors had even fully closed, he pressed her back against the wall and ground into her hip while palming her breast roughly.  Rey leaned her head back and moaned. He bit her neck just below her jaw and her cunt clenched. The elevator slowed and stepped away from her abruptly, breathless, erection pressing up at his beltline.  He took the file folder from her hands and put a hand on her back. His dark eyes were a promise.

 

He led her in front of him down the hall to his corner office.

 

“Hold all calls, Marjorie, we’re in a meeting,” he said quickly as he passed by his secretary’s desk.  Rey smiled at her weakly and the older woman returned it. “Yes, sir.”

 

He held the door open for Rey and she walked inside to his desk.  It was a spare room, only a large empty desk with two monitors and a set of leather couches with a glass table in the corner.  The walls on two sides were floor-to-ceiling windows.

 

Rey walked to the desk and prepared to sit down at a chair when his hand on her bicep spun her around.  She turned and he was on her.

 

She wasn’t prepared for his ferocity.  He took her face in his palms and lifted her chin to kiss her hard.  He devoured her mouth, smearing her nude lipstick, as he walked her backwards.  She had to grab his wrists to not fall as she stumbled back and he started untucking her blouse frantically and hiking up the hem of her skirt.

 

He broke for breath and she gasped out, “Ben, Ben slow down.”  He sat down in his office chair and dragged her across his lap sideways.  His grin grew slow and wide as she watched.

 

“I like my name in your mouth,” he whispered to her neck as he kissed and bit her, sucking on an earlobe between his teeth.  “Almost as much as I like my cock.”

 

One hand supported the back of her neck as the other hand slipped around the thong.  He slowly finger-fucked her in his lap as he kissed her until Rey was biting back moans and shaking.  “Shh, darling, you want the whole office to hear you?”

 

She whimpered when he took out his fingers and sucked them clean.  He guided her down to the floor between his legs.

 

“I know how to keep you quiet,” he said and unzipped his pants.

 

Filled with need, Rey took his hard cock in both hands and started stroking.  She peeked up at him with wide eyes and watched his reaction as she opened her mouth and gave the underside a lick from root to tip.  She caught the pearl of precum from the tip and he exhaled and leaned back as he eyed her intently. A heavy hand cradled her cheek gently as she closed her eyes and sucked him down her throat. 

 

_ “Fuck, _ what I’ve done to get you where you belong,” he muttered.

 

She bobbed her head up and down, sucking him in deep.  Her cunt pulsed as she worked him faster with her mouth, aching to be filled since the elevator.

 

“You look so good like this.  _  Perfect  _ like this,” he said hoarsely.

 

She looked up at him with her mouth full of his cock.  He was staring at her with his eyebrows drawn together as if he was in pain.  There were tears in his eyes.

 

“So perfect like this, my pretty little slut.  Mine.”

 

She gripped his base and worked her hand around his length, squeezing the skin tight when another salty stream of precum filled her mouth.  He pulled back suddenly, roughly, and lifted her up to bend her over the desk. She spread her legs, needy, and he yanked up her skirt, too fast, she heard a seam rip.  He shifted behind her then he was pushing in and pumping fast, driving into the hilt with little warning.

 

Rey moaned and covered her hand with her mouth.  He gripped her hips and snapped her back against him with no pretense.  She dropped her head to the desk and gave in, taking and wanting it in equal measure.

 

He grunted behind her and slapped her ass hard, the sound snapping in the air.  He grabbed a handful of her ass too tight, there would be bruises she knew. It hurt and she whimpered but the sting of pain followed with a wave of euphoria afterwards that made her arch her back and lift on her toes.  He bent over, his shirt and jacket falling over her, as he reached a hand across to the far edge of the desk for leverage. 

 

Rey closed her eyes, tipping on the edge, and covered her open mouth.  He fucked her faster, the hand on her hip pulling her back, not holding back.  Her legs started to tremble uncontrollably as he struck her deep inside and she pushed her hips down into his desk for more.  Ben whispered in her ear, low and urgent, a demand.

 

“Cry out. _  Scream.   _ I want everyone to hear how bad you want it.”

 

The thought of everyone catching them, of seeing how depraved she must look right now, broke her.  She muffled her cries in her hand and shook with the crashing waves of release. He fucked her through it until joining her, slowing to deep rocks as each hot pulse of cum was matched with a low grunt.  

 

He breathed haggard in her ear and draped down over her.  Soft lips found her temple before he pulled out and sat down heavy in his office chair with a squeak of the wheels.  She was splayed out like a ruined feast on the desk. The combination of their cum leaked down her leg.

 

A curious finger scooped it up and stuffed it back inside before he mouthed her bare ass like a puppy.  She blinked and finally pushed up to standing. She must look as debauched as she felt. There was no way to hide the wreckage.  Try as she might to arrange her clothes, her lipstick was smeared and bun was loose. She’d have to sneak out somehow.

 

She walked to the plate glass window and did her best to fix herself in the reflection.  She saw a shadow as he closed in from behind, hands gripping her waist.

 

“I mean it.  I don’t care who knows,” he said.  The words were said gently, but she took it as a threat.

 

“I do,” she said softly without turning as she fixed her bun.  “The talk around here is brutal.” 

 

“Let them talk.  They’ll find out eventually anyway.”  His hands cupped her shoulders as he dragged his lips along her neck.  His hands were too heavy, the felt like a harness.

 

Rey turned her head to lean away from him.  “What do you mean by that?”

 

“We’re together.  Word will get out anyway.”

 

She turned to face him creasing her brow.  “Ben, no one can know. You’re the boss.”

 

He smirked.  “What good is it being the boss if you can’t do what you want?”

 

Her eyes widened.  “It will bring attention to me.  They could find out what I did,” she whispered urgently, fear crawling up her spine.

 

Ben grinned like she told him a joke.  “Oh, that? That I can fix in a day. You don’t have anything to worry about, sweetheart.” 

 

She scowled as he laced their fingers together.  Her palms felt clammy and trapped as he lifted one to kiss the back of her hand.  “When are you going to believe me that you have nothing to worry about? That we’re together now?”

 

She tried to pull away but he squeezed hard, bone painfully rubbing bone.  A sinister look crossed over his face like a shadow and something sharp flashed in his eyes.  It caught her breath in her lungs. “What else do I have to do to prove it to you?”

 

He held her hand painfully, but she forced herself not to flinch.  “Nothing. I believe you,” she scrambled for something else to placate him.  “I just– um, it’s embarrassing to admit.”

 

The look in his eyes receded and was replaced with an open eagerness.  He wanted to know all her secrets. “It’s okay, darling, you can tell me.  You can tell me anything.” She could see how greedy he was for any vulnerability. 

 

Rey looked down and gulped, playing up her innocence with a flutter of eyelashes.  She allowed her voice to warble meekly.

 

“I never had anyone I could trust before.  No one ever cared about me like this or knew the real me.”

 

Although the words started as manipulation, her eyes began to burn when she realized it was the truth.  As fucked up as it was, she had never mattered this much to anyone else. The revelation stuck thick in her throat.  Like everything else he touched, it was all getting twisted.

 

Ben leaned his forehead down to touch hers.  “I know, sweetheart. I know. That’s why I’m going to prove it to you every day.  You deserve this. I want you to know how much I cherish you. You’ll see. I’ve got big plans for us.”

 

His words elicited both a sick pleasure and cold fear.  What was he going to do? What did he want from her? With a final kiss and a promise of dinner the next day, she slipped out of his office while his secretary was at lunch.  

 

Rey went to her cubicle to get her gym clothes.  As she ran on the treadmill, her wheels turned. The game had changed and she needed to change, too.  She couldn’t predict him and he outplayed her at every turn. She couldn’t outsmart him on her own. Maybe she needed to take more control, lead him where she wanted for a change.  She needed to finally understand him and what he was thinking. 

 

She had to play her hand just right. If he caught on to her manipulation, she didn’t know what he was capable of.  Rey realized that she only knew one thing about Ben Solo: he was far more dangerous than she had guessed.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is FILTHY. TGIF a day early!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do summaries anymore. Just assume everything henceforth is NSFW for sex or violence/threat of violence. 
> 
> This is FILTHY. Sorry/Not sorry. Please complain to me in the comments, I love that! :D
> 
> \-----------
> 
> I'm gonna keep telling you guys, even when you don't listen, DO NOT LOVE HIM. HE BAD, BAD MAN. UNSTABLE!!! 
> 
> Here's another bad boy who you can love more from Succubusybody. It may be a HEA if you keep feeding her comments! :D   
> "A Good Man is Hard to Find" Ain't that the truth!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503041/chapters/38653454

Her alarm went off at 6:30 sharp.  Rey grabbed the phone from the bedside table to shut it off.  

 

She rubbed her eyes and swiped through her email and checked the news and Twitter as she yawned.  All the same shit, day after day, it was boring. Then she logged into the bank app. $867,000 in her account and growing by the hour.  She smiled to herself. It was a delicious secret that only she and Ben Solo knew. 

 

Ben hadn’t mentioned the money to her lately and she hadn’t asked.  Yesterday he said he could make it all go away for her in a day and that he wasn’t worried.  Does that mean he as access to it, or could just fix her problem? Rey remembered his questions in the meeting yesterday.  What was he up to? 

 

Rey chewed the inside of her cheek.  He hadn’t taken the money away from her for a reason.  Maybe he couldn’t touch it, since it was in an offshore account.  Rey doubted that was the reason. There didn’t seem to be anything he couldn’t do.  

 

So maybe the money was a test.  He was waiting to see what she would do with it.

 

It was clear that Ben had been watching her for awhile and had access to everything in her life.  Her work, her computer, her phone, her apartment. There was no place safe from him. 

 

After he mentioned taking her anywhere she wanted, Rey stopped looking at plane tickets.  She made no further contact with the passport office. She made sure to keep all of her routines the exact same– still checking the same websites, using the same apps, keeping her spending and ATM withdrawal habits the same.  Rey didn’t want to make him suspicious. She had to assume Ben was always looking.

 

Rey didn’t want to give him any clue she was gonna bolt until she did. 

 

She had to find a way to get more digital freedom without him knowing.  But how? He saw all her purchases. She couldn’t do anything outside of the ordinary because he would notice.  She had to be very careful and clever. 

 

Rey reached for the iPhone X.  His little leash in her pocket.  She had missed some texts while she slept. 

 

1:47 am

_ Miss you darling and your hot little pussy.  _

 

2:05 am

_ I keep seeing you shaking on my desk. _

 

2:13 am

_ Next time I’m going to fuck that sweet mouth til I cum. _ _   
_ _ So you taste me all day long. _

 

Rey exhaled.  God, he was so filthy.   _ Sick. _  It still made her shift in bed, remembering how his hand wandered up her skirt in the elevator and how cold the wood of his desk felt through her blouse as he fucked her.  

 

Her nipples spiked through her camisole at the memory.  Rey couldn’t lie to herself anymore about his effect on her.  She was as eager as he was in his office. She got off on it, his control of her body and how he debased her.  He took what he wanted and trained her reaction to him. She was his good little slut now. 

 

It was so fucking unhealthy.

 

Rey reminded herself that none of this was her choice.  He was forcing her, blackmailing her. Her independence and rebellion were hardwired into her genetic code.  Rey would never give in to him. She’d rather die than be his pet. 

 

_ Just play his game, _ she reminded herself.  _  Make him think he’s taming you.  You can play, too.  _

 

She texted him back.

 

_ What a lovely way to wake up _

_ Dreaming of your fat cock in my mouth _

_ You thought about me all night? _

 

She saw the three little dots cycling almost instantly.

 

_ Someone woke up feisty _

_ I’m always thinking of you sweetheart _

_ Every minute _

 

Her skin grew hot.  If anyone else said that, it would be an exaggeration.  Coming from him, it felt like the truth. His texts kept coming.

_ I know how you can use that energy _

_ Send me a shot of your tits _

 

Her heat sunk down low between her hips.  Rey edged the hem of her camisole up over her chest.  She held out the phone, careful to crop from the shoulders down.  She arched her back to take the pic and send it.

 

_ Gorgeous _

_ Now your face, beautiful _

 

A chill rose up her back.  He didn’t have any face shots of her without the blindfold on.  People would know it was her, but those were coerced encounters.  This would seem like consent. But if she didn’t comply, he’d know she was just playing him.  Anxiety turned sour in her stomach. She had to placate him somehow or distract him.

 

_ I just woke up & I’m a mess _

_ How about I send you my pussy instead? _

_ I’m already so wet for you _

 

Rey bit her lip, hoping he’d take the bait.  The dots cycled as he typed.

 

_ Show me _

_ Show me how bad you want me _

 

Ben was so greedy for validation, so needy for his ego to be stroked.  It was a weakness. Rey smiled. It would be so easy to manipulate him if she played into his insecurity. 

 

Rey slid down her boxer shorts and played with her clit, then got an idea.  Rey ran into the bathroom to wet her hand then ran back to the bed. Her pussy was absolutely gleaming in the photo she sent him.  It worked like a charm.

 

_ Fuck baby _

_ Get on all fours _

_ I want to watch you cum for me _

 

Her pulse picked up tempo.  It would be one more video he could use against her.  She needed him to be happy though. She rolled over and pushed up to her knees then stripped off her clothes and typed.  

 

_ Talk me through it baby _

_ I need to hear your voice _

 

He called her on Facetime a minute later.  Her heartbeat throbbed as she started to touch herself and answered his call.  

 

“There’s my girl,” his deep voice nearly purred.  Ben was in bed, his hair was pushed back from his face in easy waves.  The headboard behind him was dark mahogany with a fine border of inlaid goal, his bedding was deep blue.  He was shirtless his strong body on full display. It sent a jolt through her to think of all his strength, of all his raw power.  She could see the thick cords of muscle leading from his shoulders up the sides of his neck.

 

Rey sighed and let her voice sound light and airy.  A delicate flower just for him. “Are you gonna come with me?”

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

Rey parted her lips as her mouth went slack.  She nodded and saw his dark eyes go smoky with lust.  He licked his full lips. “I want to see that sweet pussy.  Put the phone between your knees, darling.”

 

Rey put the phone down and moved to all fours over it so he could watch.  Her hand moved faster at her clit in quick, tight circles. Her tits were bouncing just at the top edge of the camera frame and she rocked back and forth to give him a better view.  

 

He groaned.  “Fuck, you look so ripe.  I want you in my mouth. I want to drink you down,” he said, voice deep and soft like satin. 

 

Rey moaned and lowered her forearm to the bed.

 

“No, no, I can’t see you like that.  Sit up, darling, show me,” he grunted.  She heard sharp slapping sounds.

 

Rey pushed up and sat back on her heels, opening her thighs wider as she adjusted around the phone.  The camera caught her cunt in close detail, just a small strip of hair. Her pussy was flushed and dripping with arousal, and her body arched up at a sharp angle above.  She flipped her messy hair over one shoulder and tipped her hips slowly into her hand. 

 

His mouth went slack and his eyes were half-lidded.  A flush rose to his cheeks as she watched his shoulders move with the effort of jacking himself off.  

 

“That’s it, beautiful.   _ God,  _ you’re so gorgeous.  So fucking hot, I can’t believe you’re mine, finally.  You’ve always been perfect.”

 

Rey whined and closed her eyes, whipping at her clit faster.  His voice was dark magic. It made her want to do dirty things.

 

“Fuck, I wish I was there right now.  I’d fucking split you in half. Fill yourself up for me, baby.  I want to see. Show me how much you can take.”

 

Rey reached down with her other hand and slipped in a finger.  They both groaned. Her arms pushed her breasts together creating more cleavage and she arched her back as she slid in another finger to her soft cunt.

 

“That’s it, so fucking hot.  Look how wet you are.  _ Goddamn. _  Pull out your fingers and show me.”

 

Rey slipped her fingers out and held them out for him.  There was a fine sheen of slick hanging sticky between them. 

 

He huffed with the effort of beating himself.  His lips pursed. “Good. Now add another.”

 

Rey eased in three, stretching herself wide so he could watch.  She whined at the fill.

 

She was breathless for real this time.  “Show me your cock. I want to see it,” she said.

 

He set the camera next to him on the bed.  His boxers were pushed down to his thighs and his thick cock was jutting straight up, rigid as his right hand pumped.  

 

“Closer,” she said, and licked her lips.  “Show me, closer.”

 

He picked up the phone and then the head of his cock was taking up the entire frame, a drop of precum at the tip.  Rey moaned and tipped her hips to her hand, picking up momentum.

 

“You love my cock, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” she moaned.

 

“You want it so bad.  Tell me.”

 

“God, I want it.”  Rey’s hands moved faster.

 

“Where do you want me to put it sweetheart?”

 

Rey closed her eyes, reaching up higher and higher to her ecstasy.  “Anywhere you want, I want it anywhere,” she clenched in on her fingers.

 

He came back on the screen, his low voice rumbling beneath her.  “Are you close, sweetheart?” 

 

“Yes, so close,” she whined out.

 

“Can you feel it getting tight?  What does it feel like?”

 

“Yes, I’m squeezing in.  It’s getting tighter.”

 

His words spilled out hot and fast.  “Put those fingers in as deep as you can.  Show me what you can take, baby. Be a good little slut and show me.”

 

Rey threw her head back and closed her eyes.  She pushed her hand in until she couldn’t go further.  The fill caused her inner walls to squeeze in and clench down on her hand.  

 

“You’re fucking yourself so good for me.  My sweet little slut. So good for me, darling,” he muttered.

 

It was enough to push her over the edge.  Rey reached her climax, and her cunt pulsed in on her hand, the tight bands of muscles rhythmically contracting.  She never felt it before like this and she gasped as she rocked into her hand.

 

“Fuck,” he spit out, and the slapping sounds ceased.  Rey sat back on her heels and looked down at his face, his eyes closed and face drawn tight in pleasure.  She closed her own eyes and tried to catch her breath as she slowly pulled out her hand.

 

“Rey.”

 

She opened her eyes and looked down at him between her knees.  He didn’t say anything else. His eyes traced all over her face and a soft smile came to his lips.

 

“What?” she asked.  She smiled back at him curiously and without thinking.   

 

“Thank you.”  

 

It was said so simply that it threw her into a tailspin.  It wasn’t an order or a demand, or his usual cocky or dominating tone.  It seemed genuine.

 

The feelings that rose up in reaction confused her even more.  Revulsion and attraction, fear and longing, rebellion and . . . a warped sense of belonging.  They twisted and snaked together, fucking with her head. 

 

She wiped off her hands on her boxer shorts, then lifted up her phone.  Ben looked relaxed as he leaned back on the headboard, head slightly cocked.  He looked _ happy. _  He was so handsome, especially like this, that she could feel it in her chest.  It made her surprisingly angry.

 

He didn’t need to do this.  He could get with any girl he wanted.  It made no sense. Confusion and hurt blended together, into a question:   _ Why?  Why me? _

 

The moment between them passed.  Rey didn’t know how to respond to his openness.  She forced a brief smile. “I have to go, I have a meeting first thing,” she said softly.

 

His look shifted and the fleeting vulnerability was again tucked away.  “Of course, you don’t want to keep Poe waiting. Don’t forget: dinner tonight.”

 

Her antsy energy returned at his tone and she flashed a tight smile.  He was putting the leash back in place.

 

“I’ll see you at seven,” he said as his eyes sparkled.  He enjoyed making her bristle. “Wear the green dress.”

 

Ben smirked at her as Rey’s eyes went wide.  That dress hung in the back of her closet in a bag, unworn except for the awards dinner her senior year of college.  She loved it, but never had another formal occasion to wear it.

 

Ben hung up and she sat back on the bed as her hands began to quiver.  

 

It wasn’t fear this time.  Rey was furious. 

 

His demand for emotional intimacy, on top of controlling her body, was just too much.  His acting like this was a normal relationship while ordering her around and controlling her was too much.  His lording over and watching her at every damn moment of the day was too much.

 

She was ready to snap.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Rey.
> 
> Transitional chapter, more coming soon.
> 
> Notice we have a chapter count now.

Rey showered and got ready for work in a state of barely-contained rage.  Weeks’ worth of frustration and fear had morphed into a fury that burned through her.

 

_ How dare he.  He already had her body, now he demanded her heart, as well?   _

 

She hated him.  No matter how he made her feel, how much she thrilled at his sick domination in the bedroom, she would never give in to his possession.  Ben had permeated every facet of her day, working his thick fingers through her work, her home, and her body. He wanted everything, and Rey would never give it to him.  She’d rather go to prison or die first, if it came to that.

 

Once she realized that, it was almost a relief.  Her fear of him gave way into something else and it felt like a new kind of power.  The dark energy made her strong. 

 

She would need that to escape.

 

~~~*~~~

  
  


It was becoming difficult to avoid Finn at the office.

 

Rey hadn’t responded to his last few texts, and she knew he’d come looking for her soon.  She picked up coffee at the Dunkin Donuts drive-thru on her way to work to avoid the kitchenette, and him.  Leftovers were an easy excuse to work through lunch and hide at her desk. 

 

Finn’s big eyes were just too gentle, Rey couldn’t trust herself not to break to pieces and tell him everything in a moment of weakness.  It was better to keep Finn in the dark and safe.

 

The staff meeting wasn’t for another half-hour, so Rey caught up on her inbox.  

 

Her mind was still buzzing from the adrenaline rush that morning.  Rey couldn’t stop thinking about Ben, and it enraged her. He had invaded even her thoughts and was crowding out everything else.  The heavy weight of his control made her want to buck and kick.

 

The iPhone X in her bag buzzed with a text, another reminder of his choking leash.  Rey’s fingers paused on the keyboard in instinct to reach for it, but her anger stopped her, clouding her judgment.  

 

_ No.  Fuck him.  Why does he think he can snap his fingers and I jump?   _ She turned back to her monitor and kept typing.

 

A couple of minutes later, the iPhone buzzed again.  She grit her teeth and turned her head toward her bag on the desk.  Was he going to keep bothering her? Maybe her phone was dead, or she just didn’t hear it.  What was he going to do, turn her in to the cops for not answering his texts? 

 

She shook her head, and turned back to her screen.  Another text came in immediately. Was he watching her?

 

Rey stopped typing.  The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose.  She looked around her cubicle, but didn’t see anything amiss.  The feeling of eyes on her remained. Her gaze floated up to the ceiling, but all the square tiles looked the same. 

 

She craned her neck and swiveled her chair and that’s when she saw it.  Set above the hallway behind her was a small dark glass bubble of a security camera.  Had it always been there? Rey wasn’t sure. It was centered on the hallway, but it almost certainly would catch most of her cubicle.  

 

There was only one way to find out.  In a stroke of impulsivity she lifted her hand and shot the bird at the camera with a nasty grin.  It was stupid, but she was itching for a fight. 

 

Her office phone rang immediately.  The name displayed in red:  _ B. Solo. _

 

Rey took a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm as she cradled the handset against the crook of her neck and kept typing.

 

“Hello?”

 

His voice was smooth as a shark gliding through water.  “Why are you ignoring me?”

 

Rey kept typing and put on an air of nonchalance.  “I’m not, I’m talking to you right now.”

 

His voice simmered in warning.  “You know what I mean.” 

 

Rey put on an airy tone.  “Oh, did you text me? I’ve been working– ”

 

Ben’s voice snapped like a whip.  “Don’t play games, Rey, not with me.  I saw your little display.”

 

So he was watching.  Rey wanted to scream, _ all you do is play games with me!   _ She held it back as she picked her words carefully.  

 

“That was a little test.  I wanted to find out if you were watching.  I guess I got my answer.”

 

Ben’s voice was tight and deep.  “I don’t  _ appreciate  _ you testing or ignoring me.”

 

It was the final straw.  Rey jolted forward, hissing into the phone in a harsh whisper, “And I don’t  _ appreciate _ you controlling me every minute of the day!”

 

She could almost hear the bitter smile in his voice.  “You think they’ll give you more freedom in prison, darling?  You think you’ll have more control there?”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes and set her jaw.  She stood and turned to face the security camera, pulling the phone up to her ear, as her voice dropped into her chest. 

 

“You keep smothering me, and I may not care what they do to me anymore.”  She jutted her chin out as she stared at the camera with a scowl. 

 

He said nothing on the phone as they held in stalemate.

 

Ben broke the silence.  “We’ll discuss this tonight at dinner.  Until then, answer your texts.” 

 

Then she heard the dial tone.

 

Rey hung up and sat back down in her chair with a huff.  It was a small victory, but she wondered at what cost.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The staff meeting dragged on and on, and Rey zoned out.  Poe liked to hear himself talk, nothing new there. 

 

The Board had instituted stricter compliance procedures on the suggestion of the new senior leadership.  There would be procedural changes, which meant more work for everyone. Han Solo remained in the hospital with no major improvements, and Leia was still at his side.  For the foreseeable future, Ben Solo was in charge. 

 

Poe announced to the team that Ben was initiating a new project and would be working closely with Rey on internal security measures.  She nearly choked on her coffee. So he was following up on his little power play in the meeting the other day. She didn’t understand what he was playing at and it soured her mood further.

 

By the time she returned to her desk, the office mail had been delivered.  A white priority envelope sat in her inbox. Rey picked it up and a thrill jolted her when she saw the return label.

 

Her passport was delivered early.  She almost swayed on her feet at the surprise and relief.

 

She casually turned her back to the camera to block sight of her inbox and picked up the envelope and held it front of her body.  She grabbed her bag to block it from sight and walked to the bathroom.

 

She waited until she was locked into a stall before ripping it open.  Rey smiled down at herself grinning for the camera. She flipped through all the wide, open pages just waiting to be stamped and thought  _ freedom, at last.  _

 

Rey walked down the hall to her desk feeling giddy and bubbly like a glass of champagne.  Finn’s voice called out behind her. “Hey, there you are.”

 

Her heart jumped and she turned to him.  He cupped her elbow and leaned in. “I’ve been worried about you.”

 

Her brow furrowed as she reflected back at his concern.  “I’m sorry, I just got wrapped up in things. I’m okay, really,” she tried not to linger too long in the tender traps of his eyes.   
  


“What’s going on with that guy?”

 

Rey forced a smile.  “It’s okay. We’re working through it actually.”

 

Finn drew back skeptically.  “You were terrified. That doesn’t seem like something you work through.”

 

Rey shifted her weight.  No one else should get dragged into this, especially not him. 

 

“It’s complicated.  But please don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.  I appreciate what you did for me.”

 

He sighed.  “Just keep talking to me, okay?  I worry. I want to be there for you.”

 

Rey’s lower lip trembled at his open concern.  She knew she didn’t deserve his kindness. “I know.  You’ve always been such a good friend to me.” She gave him a hug.

 

He wrapped his arms around her back tight.  Finn whispered in her ear, “If you ever need me, just call, anytime.  I mean it.”

 

She nodded on his shoulder and bit back tears.  Then her gaze lifted up to the security camera above them, silently watching.  Her eyes lingered on it even as she pulled back.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Rey stopped by Target on the way home from work to pick up a few things.  As she scrolled through the iPhone at the check-out, the cashier asked her if she had a RedCard.  Rey shook her head no, and the cashier started listing all the benefits of signing up. 

 

Rey scrolled through the messages Ben had sent her earlier.  Her stomach clenched.

 

_ You don’t know how happy you make me, sweetheart.  I’ve never been this happy. _

_ If you only knew how much you meant to me.  Don’t worry, I’ll show you. _

_ I can’t wait for tonight.  _

 

As the woman recited her speech from memory, Rey’s eyes darted up suddenly mid-sentence.  

 

“Sorry, could you say that again?”

 

“It’s a debit card, so it pulls directly from your checking account.  No need to worry about late fees or missing a monthly statement, it comes out directly from the bank.”

 

Rey’s mind grabbed onto an idea.  “Yes, I’d like to sign up. I forgot a few things.  Can you hold this?” 

 

Rey ran to the back of the store, darting through shoppers and carts, until she found the electronics department.  She raced up and down the aisles until she skidded to a stop in front of the prepaid cell phones. Panting, she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach as she picked up the Moto E5 Play with an international plan.  

 

Rey weaved back to the front of the store and stopped suddenly in front of a gift card display.  She picked out three $50 Visa pre-paid gift cards, then spun on her heel and ran to the women’s department.  She scooped up a couple of negligees from the clearance rack, in hot pink and lime green. That would serve as a distraction.

 

The cashier raised her eyebrows when she rang up Rey’s last-minute selection but didn’t say a word.  Rey charged it all to her brand-new RedCard which pulled directly from her bank account. No statement.  The total of roughly $330 wasn’t much higher than any other major Target run, especially not when buying new clothes.

 

Rey swung her bags in her hands like a schoolgirl as she practically skipped to the car.  By the time Ben figured out she had a new card or what she bought with it, Rey would be sipping a cold drink in the sand somewhere warm and it would be too late.

 

A new plan was forming in her mind.  Rey had to think it through carefully in order to not tip him off.  She’d slip right out from underneath him and he’d never know how.

 

Fuck Ben Solo.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys! Trigger Warning: spanking and brief reference to animal abuse. 
> 
> This chapter is a turning point but also a summary of where they are emotionally moving forward. It's gonna get wild plot-wise from here on out, so buckle up!
> 
> Team Rey: don't despair! This is just one battle in the war.  
> Team Ben: don't gloat too much. :D

Rey checked her phone.  5:45. Plenty of time to get ready for him.

 

She stuffed the Target bag in the back of a drawer.  As she stood, she looked over her shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to look casual.  Inside her pulse burned.  Did he have cameras here, too?  

 

She scanned the ceiling corners and above pictures frames.  Rey didn’t notice anything out of place, but she couldn’t trust that he wasn’t watching her.  The suitcase with her clothes remained undisturbed beneath her bed where she had swept them down in a rush.  She hadn’t dared touch them after that day, and wouldn’t until she was ready to run.

 

Rey ran through her mental checklist of what she had already.

 

_About $100 in her wallet.  She could get another $100 from an ATM without it looking unusual._

_$150 in Visa gift cards.  She can get more tomorrow at the pharmacy with her prescription refills, so it’s not as suspicious._

_The burner phone._

_Her passport._

_The gun._

 

She’d have enough cash to get out of the country at least.  Rey went over her plan.

 

The first move was transferring the money where he couldn’t touch it.  She’d call the offshore bank to roll-over most of the cash into a 3-month CD, then close that account and open a new one with just enough to make it for a few months, just in case.  No access from the app, and even he couldn’t hack the bank.  Once she was set, she’d wire herself the money to a new bank and a new name, with no online trail to trace.  She’d disappear from him, the cops, and everyone.

 

Her fingers itched to pull the trigger right now, but Rey knew she wasn’t ready yet.  The minute she touched the money, she had to run, and run fast.  He’d be watching it like a hawk.  She needed a window of time when Ben wasn’t looking and was least expecting it.

 

Rey knew she had only one shot to do this just right.  Ben would come for her.

 

She stepped into the shower and turned the handle to scalding.  Tipping her head back, she let the burn wash over her and closed her eyes.  Clean.  She may never feel clean again.  Her hands brushed over her soap-slick skin, making her body smooth and ready for him.  

 

Rey picked out a bra and thong.  Lacy and sheer, in sky blue, pretty in contrast with the dark green . . .  She stopped herself.  No, _fuck him._  She wasn’t wearing the green dress.  He didn’t own her.

 

Still agitated from the morning, and with freedom so close, she felt reckless with a dark energy.  She went to her closet and picked out a little black sheath and lay it on the bed, then dried and straightened her hair.  Her eyes were lined in black, her lips a glossy, dark red. Stepping into her heels, she heard a knock on her front door and then it opened with a key.

 

Rey frowned at his arrogance.   _The bastard._ She was primed for a fight and walked out to find Ben standing in the hall, handsome as always, in a dark shirt and jacket.

 

“Hello, Darling,” he said, gaze sliding down to her hips and back up to her face quickly.  His smile wavered.  There was a flicker of heat behind his expression.

 

She enjoyed watching him struggle to contain his reaction. _Good._  Let him suffer a little, like he made her suffer.  Rey smiled and put a hand on a hip and the other up high on the doorframe, stretching like a cat.  

 

“Hello, Ben.  How do I look?”

 

Rey pretended everything was fine.  Let him make the first move.  She reveled in being the aggressor in their sick game for once.

 

“You can’t help but look beautiful,” Ben said in a controlled voice.  He lifted his chin. “What happened to the green?”

 

“I’m more comfortable in this.”  Rey smiled at him and maintained eye contact, still feigning innocence.  They stared at one another in an unspoken duel.

 

Ben took a side step to widen his stance.  “I wanted to see you in it.”

 

Rey shrugged.  “It’s so out of fashion now and probably wouldn’t even fit.”  She turned away from him to walk into the kitchen and pour a glass of wine.  

 

“White okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Rey turned.  He looked uncomfortable, as if calculating what to do.  She had thrown him off balance, and it felt like a tiny taste of victory.  She couldn’t suppress the gleam in her eyes as she held out his glass.

 

He took a sip and his jaw worked as if rolling marbles in his mouth.  His look was so sharp that she could almost feel it pierce through her act.  The air in the room seemed to shift.  A storm was rising.

 

“You didn’t even try it on?”  he asked in a measured tone.

 

Rey took a sip of her wine, emboldened by her plan for escape.  “I didn’t,” she answered clearly.

 

“I wanted you to wear it, Rey.”  he said, his low voice a warning.

 

“I know you did, Ben,” she said.  “But I didn’t want to.”

 

They stood in stalemate.  Ben’s deep eyes held her steady, and for a moment she caught another glimpse of the vulnerability from that morning.  He had planned this nice dinner and sent those sweet texts, maybe she held the upper hand now.  This might actually go her way after all.

 

Then as fast as it came, the look was gone.  His eyes darkened.  Rey saw the precise moment that Ben Solo, playboy entrepreneur, faded away and the Kylo she knew returned.  His voice dropped dangerously low.

 

“Go put it on.”

 

At his tone, Rey felt a vibration deep in her belly.  It came with a wave of heat that coursed through her veins.  He had conditioned her to meet fear with desire, hadn’t he?  Her body responded to him even as her stomach roiled.

 

“No,” she said simply, heart pounding.  She pushed back feebly against the inevitable as she saw the tide turn against her.  They stood like two gunslingers in the hall, each waiting for the other to draw.

 

Ben scraped his lower lip between his teeth and then took a big sip of his wine.  He moved slowly, in a calculated way, but she could almost feel the fury in him rise.  His thick fingers pressed in on the glass and she wondered if it would shatter in his hand.  

 

He crossed the room and set it down on the table before sitting on the sofa.  His knees spread open and he placed his huge palms on his thighs as if to keep them steady.  He stared at her silently.

 

Somehow his silence terrified her more than if he had shattered the glass.  

 

A moment ticked by and Rey realized the gravity of the mistake she had made.  What _hubris_ , in her anger, thinking he would cede even a little bit of control. But there was no going back now.  They were trapped in this dance. 

 

“Come here.”  His voice sounded calm, but she knew he wasn’t.  Fear clutched at her throat.

 

“Ben, I–”

 

“Come.   _Here,"_ he repeated.  “Don’t make me say it again.”

 

“What are you going to do?”  Her voice lilted up on the last word, panic pulling it higher.  

 

Ben reached into his pocket and took out his phone.  He sighed as he unlocked it.  “It didn’t have to be this way.  We were going to have a nice night.”

 

He was disappointed in her.  Rey felt guilty, which was stupid, none of this was her fault.  The realization made her angrier.

 

“Are you going to call the cops on me?  Because I won’t wear a fucking green dress?!” she blurted out.

 

Ben didn’t look up from the screen as he smiled.  “No.”  His coffee eyes landed on hers, hot enough to burn.  “I’ll just CC the entire company directory.”

 

He hit play and Rey’s recorded moans filled the apartment.  Ben turned his phone screen so she could see it.  His eyes stayed planted on her face as she saw her pussy in tight close-up, her naked body and face clearly visible from the sharp angle.  

 

He had recorded her that morning after all.

 

Rey started to pant as Ben’s deep voice streamed from the phone.

 

_“You love my cock, don’t you?”_

 

_“Yes.”  Rey moaned._

 

_“You want it so bad.  Tell me.”_

 

_“God, I want it.”_

 

_“Where do you want me to put it, sweetheart?”_

 

_“Anywhere you want, I want it anywhere.”_

 

Rey closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist, willing herself to implode in a supernova of shame.  The video kept relentlessly playing, every word cutting through her like the blade of a knife.

 

_“Are you close, sweetheart?”_

 

_“Yes, so close,” she whined out._

 

_“Can you feel it getting tight?  What does it feel like?”_

 

_“Yes, I’m squeezing in.  It’s so tight.”_

 

_“Put those fingers in as deep as you can.  Show me what you can take, baby.  Be a good little slut and show me.”_

 

 _Moans._  

 

_“You’re fucking yourself so good for me.  My sweet little slut.  So good for me, darling.”_

 

“Stop it!  Stop it!” Rey screamed, shaking her head, gasping.  “You’re a monster!”

 

He stopped the video and her mouth on the screen froze in a silent scream of ecstasy.

 

“And you love fucking a monster, don’t you?  So what does that make you, darling?”

 

Rey looked at him with wet eyes, trembling with rage.  Her eyeliner would be ruined, just like everything else.  

 

Ben stared at her intently, his face bathed in victory.  “You want me to send this to everyone?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then come here.”

 

The tears spilled over.  Her throat felt dry as she choked out, “You don’t have to be this way. You could have any woman you wanted.”

 

Ben put his phone down, and when his eyes locked with hers, she shivered at the intensity.  “This was the only way to have _you,_ and you’re the only one that I want. _”_ He curled his finger at her with a smirk to draw her closer.

 

There was no more resistance.  Ben still held all the cards. Her fight was gone under the oppressive weight of his control.  Rey walked up to him slowly and stood between his knees.  He tilted his chin up to her.  Now his eyes were the ones gleaming.  He didn’t drop his gaze as he said softly, “lift up your skirt.”

 

The tears slid down her cheeks and she took a stuttering breath.  The sound of the command in his voice still sent a heat through her.  This was familiar.  He had trained her for this.  She knew what to do.

 

She lifted up her skirt up over her hips, revealing the blue thong.  He finally looked down and exhaled.  His hands curled around to palm her bare ass and he bent over to plant a tender kiss on the soft skin just below her navel.  Her heart skittered.

 

“You want to know why,” he murmured against her skin.

 

“Yes,” Rey said.

 

“This is why,” he drew his fingers to stroke at the crotch of her thong.  Ben leaned his chin on her stomach so he could look up at her with longing eyes.  He stroked her slit through the dampened fabric.

 

“Because this is what _you_ _want._ ”  

 

His thick fingers brushed her clit through the lace, and Rey swayed on her feet.  His other hand held her bare ass cheek in place as he studied her.

 

“It’s not what I want.  It’s about you, it’s always been about you.”

 

He wormed his finger around the hem, and now he was stroking her sticky flesh.  Rey gasped and held his shoulders for balance.  Her legs felt weak.

 

“My father used to train dogs.  You ever see his office?  All the photos of his blue-ribbon winners?”

 

Rey closed her eyes and Ben’s finger delved inside slowly, breaching her welcoming body.  He added another.  She laced fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck so she wouldn’t float away.

 

“He had one– a huge, hairy beast.  Stubborn as all hell.  Resisted, disobeyed, tried to run away.  He was a beautiful animal, but a real challenge to control.”

 

Ben pulled Rey down so she lay across his lap, bare ass up.  He moved his hand and continued to stroke her.

 

“My father is mostly a fair man, pretty lazy when you get down to it, but gentle enough.  But this dog,” Ben laughed, stroking her clit, “this dog didn’t need that. This dog needed a strong hand.”

 

Ben held Rey’s chest down on his thigh with one hand as the other pulled out of her and then slapped her on the ass, hard.  She jerked on his thighs, but he pressed her down tighter to keep her pinned in place.

 

“My father had to become firm, so he did.  Choke collars, whips, then electric shocks.  It wasn’t his choice, it was the dog’s choice.  Sometimes the discipline chooses you.”

 

He spanked her hard, alternating between her cheeks and the back of her thighs.  Rey whimpered when after every third or fourth hit, he’d return to stroking her cunt.  It was maddening, the sharp pain and then the pleasure, wrapping up together until she couldn’t tell the two apart.  She wiggled in his lap, and he pushed her chest down deeper to hold her in place, her tight breasts rubbing against the heat of his thigh.  She cried out as the hits became more intense, but he stroked her through it and soon her moans and wet sounds echoed through the silent apartment.

 

Ben's voice was rough from exertion and need.  “You need a firm hand, baby.  It’s not what I want.  It’s not what I would choose.  But it’s what you need, and I’m always going to give you what you need.”

 

Another firm crack and Rey sobbed and dropped her head on the sofa, overwhelmed by the sensation.  She whimpered as he fucked his fingers into her and couldn’t help clenching around him in relief from the pain.  His cock rose up hard against her stomach.  She could feel how much he got off on this, as much as she did.  

 

Her body was still wound tight with tension from the fear and resistance as she squirmed in his lap.  “Please, please,” Rey began to beg, but she didn’t know anymore for what.  For him to stop?  For him to make her come?  She squirmed in his lap as he continued to slap and then fuck her with his fingers.

 

Finally, a sharp blow broke through her crumbling walls.  The realization struck her like his hand.  There was no fighting him.  There was no resistance.  Ben Solo would win, he would always win.  Her pussy was eager to take him in and she couldn't deny it anymore.  Ben’s unrelenting mastery of her body finally knocked down her last feeble barrier.  Rey finally accepted it.

 

The moment she did, it was as if all the screaming in her head finally stopped.  There was a peace and quiet, like a soft wind.  His hand whipped through the air and landed on her welcoming flesh.  She lay there and took it.  Ben was right.  This was what she needed.  Her pussy gushed around his fingers as he invaded her body, and her sobs turned into gasps.  The fight drained out of her and she melted into a puddle of surrender in his lap.

 

He felt the change in her muscles and nearly cooed in her ear.  “Oh, sweetheart, that’s it.  My good girl.  I’ll give you what you need.  Now get down on your knees.”

 

Ben helped her slide down between his thighs and she opened up his fly with quivering fingers.  He looked down at her gently and thumbed away the streaks of dark eyeliner on her cheeks.  Rey sobbed, less from pain than from the being seen so raw and exposed, a live wire of need and ache.

 

“Shh, shh, darling, it’s okay,” Ben whispered.  “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Her breath hitched and she pulled his cock out, heavy and hard, already leaking for her.  Ben sighed as Rey lapped at his tip, drawing quick circles with her tongue.  She took him in her mouth and he combed her hair back with his hands.

 

“You’re so perfect, sweetheart,” he said. “Look at me.”

 

She opened her wet eyes, clouded with tears and desire.  It was a relief to feel nothing but desire, to not have to fight anymore.  Rey opened up and he tipped his hips to press in deeper.

 

“This is right.  This is where you belong.”  He nodded at her and guided her to move faster, gently fucking her mouth.

 

He was right.  It felt perfect.  Rey didn’t have to think anymore, Ben would think for her.  If she just gave in, everything was perfect.

 

“What do you want, baby?  You want me to fuck you now?  You want to come with my cock in your mouth?”

 

Rey didn’t know anymore what she wanted.  When she didn’t answer, he pulled her up and onto his lap, straddling his hips.  He pushed the thong aside and then she was sinking down on him, inevitable and hot, as he filled up all her empty places.

 

Ben held her ass and thrust into her, deep and solid.  He tried to open the zipper on her dress, then gave up and just ripped it down roughly to her hips.  Thick fingers curled behind her neck and he yanked down the strap of her bra.  Ben cupped her breast to take into his mouth.  Rey keened and arched her back as he bit and suck.

 

He licked a thick stripe up to her neck and kissed her mouth.  She fell into the heat of him.  He bucked into her, then wrapped an arm tightly around her waist to press her close and lift her down to the sofa.

 

His shirt and jacket were still in place, he gave her no parity of skin.  Ben pinched and twisted her nipples between his fingers and the tweak of pain sent her pussy clutching down on him as she gasped.

 

“Take it.  Take it,” he grunted out, and Rey did.  She wanted it even, closing her eyes at the surety of his hunger, letting it wash over her like a wave.  It was easier to float away with him like this than to fight the tide.  She was lost in his sea.

 

Ben leaned over her and kissed her mouth, his tongue slipping between her lips.  He held her down as he pumped into her hard.  She could barely breathe, he stole her breath away.  His cock was driving into her, thick and heavy, and he broke her to pieces.  His mouth and oppressive control were all-consuming, she couldn't tell which way was up anymore.  Rey gasped for air as if she was drowning and turned her head as he bit her neck.  His cock stroked her up to climax and Rey sunk into the pitch-black abyss of pleasure with a cry as she clutched his back.  

 

Rey dragged him into his own climax as her cunt pulsed around him.  Ben fucked her harder until he came, shuddering, as he grunted and throbbed deep inside her like a second heartbeat.  He leaned up on his hands and panted as he stared down at her.  Rey felt broken underneath him, what could possibly remain but scraps now?  

 

Ben climbed off of her and hitched up his pants.  Rey sat up, her dress ruined just like the rest of her.  She stood up and let it fall away to the floor.

 

“I’ll push back the reservation,” Ben said, looking up with a smirk.  “You probably need to go shower.”

 

She nodded and walked wobbly around the coffee table, still wearing her heels.  His cum was leaking down her inner thigh with every step.

 

“You want to join me?” she asked over her shoulder.

 

“No, I want to smell like you.”  Ben blew her a kiss and then hit the dial button.

 

Rey walked back to her bathroom and turned on the shower.  She stepped out of her heels and walked to her closet.

 

She pulled out the green dress from the back and lay it out on the bed.

 

Just like Ben wanted.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit, thanks for waiting! You've all been so kind and and lovely in comments, I appreciate you all!
> 
> It's gonna get even nuttier from here on out. Buckle up. :D
> 
> Reminder: HE IS NOT A GOOD MAN. DON'T FALL FOR IT. Love him if you want to, but you've been warned!
> 
> Team Rey, hang in there!   
> Team Ben, don't get too comfy.
> 
> Ben's car BTW, it is real: https://www.tesla.com/roadster

To the outside world, Ben Solo was a perfect gentleman.  No one could deny his manners were impeccable.

 

He cupped Rey’s elbow as they walked downstairs, keeping pace a half-step back so he could catch her if she fell.  She tiptoed down the steps like a princess, one hand on the banister and the other lifting her skirts so she wouldn’t trip in her three-inch heels.  

 

Her hands were conveniently full so she wouldn’t have to hold his.

 

Of course he drove a sleek, black sports car that screamed Ben Solo– all smooth curves and elegant edges.  Understated, yet obviously high-performance and extremely expensive. Ben stood waiting at the passenger side to help her slide in.  Rey perched on the outside of her hip and off her sore backside. 

 

He eased into the driver’s seat and pushed a button to start the engine.  It was silent as a spaceship, and looked as high-tech. The logo on the steering wheel was a red dagger.  

 

“Is this a Tesla?” Rey asked.

 

“Sure is.  A Roadster,” Ben replied as he pulled out of the lot.

 

“I haven’t heard of it.”

 

“It’s not for sale yet. The first production run is next year.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.  Ben smirked and winked at her.   _ So cocky. _

 

“This is a beta model.  Elon is a friend.”

 

“Ahh,” Rey said.  Out of curiosity, she pulled out her phone and nearly choked when she read the stats.  __

 

_ Tesla Roadster, 2020 release date.  Fully-electric, 0-60 in 1.9 seconds, top speed 250 mph+, the fastest car to ever be produced.  Starting price $200,000. _

 

Holy shit. __ “Wow.  Finn would die if he knew–”

 

Ben’s jaw clenched, and she stopped herself as she caught her mistake.  At Finn’s name, his easy manner vanished. Her stomach twisted in warning.  Certainly he knew there was nothing between them, if he had been watching her so closely?

 

“You know Finn is just a friend?” she asked timidly.  Rey hated the feeling, hated that she had to worry what he was thinking and the weakness it implied, but she didn’t want to set him off again.

 

Ben’s voice was deep and his words clearly enunciated.  “I know. I don’t like hearing you talk about other men, regardless.”

 

Rey bit her tongue and turned to the window.  She had no more fight left tonight. She was numb, hollowed out.  Perhaps this was shock. 

 

They fell into silence.  Ben turned to classical music on the satellite radio.  Rey watched as trees and houses flew by in a blur of color.  She crossed her ankles primly and sat pretty as a doll by his side.  For anyone watching, she was a picture-perfect date getting whisked away on a romantic evening.

 

The drive made her remember late nights as a teenager.  Desperate for cash for clothes, she would babysat for rich couples across town.  The husbands would drive her home in awkward silence as she stared out the window, just like this.  Back then, Rey would imagine she was a grown-up coming home with her dream husband. Maybe they had attended the opera or ballet, or whatever cultured adults did, dressed up to the nines after a fine evening out.  She’d imagine returning to a gorgeous house and sipping wine from delicate glasses, instead of being dropped off at a rundown foster with some twenties in her pocket.

 

Now here she was.  Rey never imagined she’d end up in a car worth more than three years’ worth of her salary, a plaything for a rich man.  She didn’t know what stung worse– that she wasn’t the protagonist in her own story, or that she still somehow _ enjoyed _ being cherished by a man as powerful as Ben Solo.

 

Rey turned to study his sharp profile.  He was still a complete mystery to her– how he thought, what he wanted.  She hardly understood him any better than when she wore the mask. Rey realized she may never understand him, not truly.  How do you comprehend a force of nature, like a hurricane? Ben seemed every bit as unrelenting and inevitable. 

 

Ben stared ahead impassively as her hands twisted in her lap.  She didn’t want another scene, she needed to reassure him. Rey placed a tentative hand on his thigh.  He didn’t turn, but he exhaled at her touch. 

 

“Thank you,” she said.  For what, exactly? Dinner?  For him fucking her? For not hurting her anymore tonight?  It didn’t matter. It was what he wanted to hear, she could tell by the way his tension began to melt away.  He wanted her to want him.

 

“Of course, darling,” he said.  “You’re gonna love it. La Takodana is the primo Italian in the city.  I called in some favors to get us this reservation.”

 

Rey’s hand remained in place and he covered it with his own.  The comparison was ludicrous, his massive hand dwarfed hers. Even at rest, his body was a threat.  A reminder of what he could do to her if she didn’t make him happy. 

 

Rey wanted to keep him happy tonight.

 

They pulled up to the restaurant.  Ben didn’t trust the valet with the Roadster, so he dropped her off at the entrance and helped her out himself.  Rey stood inside the entryway to wait for him.

 

She ambled down the hallway of the restaurant to look at the portraits that lined the walls.  Famous citizens of the town hung alongside congressmen, local celebrities and civic leaders. Rey pulled up short at the end in surprise.

 

It was a portrait of the Solos.

 

Han was much younger, his hair a sandy brown, but the smirk she recognized.  He was handsome in a more traditional way than Ben, seated as the proud patriarch of the family.  Leia was gorgeous, her chestnut hair done half-up and curled down around her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled as if lit from within.  Still a beautiful woman now, she was absolutely stunning in her youth. Between them was young Ben. 

 

He looked to be about ten or eleven, gangly, that awkward stage where the roundness of youth is beginning to give way to the teenage sprawl.  His neck was long and ears much too large for his body. His smile looked forced, almost painted on. Rey leaned in for a closer look.

 

His eyes.  They were the same deep and expressive brown that foretold his moods like crystal balls.  They looked so sad, so lonely. His parents were beaming with uncomplicated smiles in uncomplicated happiness, each with a hand on his small shoulders.  Meanwhile, Ben looked as lost as a boy on the side of a milk carton.

 

Rey felt a strange warmth swell inside her chest, a confusing blend of recognition and sympathy.  No.  _ No. _  Ben wasn’t lonely like her, wasn’t like her _ at all. _  Given everything he could want in life, showered with money and opportunity, and look what he did with it.  

 

He deserved nothing from her, least of all compassion.

 

“So you found it.  I was wondering if you would,” Ben said from behind her.  His hand found purchase on her shoulder, just as his mother’s hand did on his in the portrait.  “That was a million years ago,” he murmured.

 

“You were so . . . sweet.”

 

Ben chuckled.  “I was never sweet.”

 

“Your ears, and the dimples.”  

 

“I love your dimples.”  His nose brushed her cheek as he nuzzled against her and placed a soft kiss above her jaw.  “These, and the little ones above your ass. I want to taste them all.” 

 

A palm flattened on her stomach, holding her firm as she turned a cheek away from him.  He planted a kiss along the pulse of her throat.

 

“I’ll never get enough of you, but we do have to eat.  Come.”

 

Ben laced their fingers together and led her into the restaurant.   

 

+++

 

When Ben Solo walked into a room, people noticed.  Rey noticed them noticing. He was a tall man, but that wasn’t the only reason.  He carried himself with an air of royalty, an inherent importance that was more of a demand for attention than a question.  The sea of people parted before them. Rey couldn’t help but stand up straighter under the scrutiny.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Solo,” the host said before he spoke.  “Thank you for joining us. This way please, we have your table waiting.”

 

The decor of La Takodana was tasteful and well-curated, a mix of traditional Italian art and modern pieces, mixed together eclectically.  The color scheme was warm browns with rich earth tones of gold, green, and rust. They were led to the very center of the main room, to a round table with a centerpiece of a dozen red roses and loose petals spread across the tablecloth.  A champagne bottle chilled in a silver stand next to Ben’s chair with two gold flutes set at their places. 

 

“Maz wanted to show her appreciation for you coming in this evening, so she had us bring your favorite bottle.  How is the year, sir?” 

 

The host held up the label and Ben approved it as he held out Rey’s chair for her.  She noticed Ben insisted on helping her himself. 

 

“Excellent.  Thank you.”

 

The man popped the bottle for them and poured out two glasses.  Rey spread her napkin on her lap and noticed an older couple at a neighboring table.  The friendly woman smiled at Rey, and she smiled back.

 

To the world, they were a beautiful couple.  If only anyone knew.

 

“To us,” Ben said, lifting his glass to hers.  “To new beginnings.”

 

Rey crinkled her brow, but then covered it with a smile.  He seemed genuine. They touched glasses to toast.

 

It was the perfect blend of sweet and dry.

 

+++

 

Ben ordered for them.  Everything was delicious, of course.  A series of small plates were delivered to the table– shrimp and scallops, bacon-wrapped asparagus with leeks, handmade pasta in white sauce, and steak so tender it melted in the mouth.  Rey had never been fed so well. 

 

Waiters passed through the dining room lighting candles until it glowed a warm rose gold.  It gave Ben’s eyes an added depth and sparkle. She almost forgot who they were, what this was.

 

Ben was loose and leaning back in his chair.  She made a hammock for her chin with the back of her hands and watched him talk.  He’d never spoken so much at one time, his deep rumble cast a spell.

 

“That’s when I decided to leave Boston and move closer to home.”  His finger traced the base of his champagne flute in a languid circle. 

 

“Why not Silicon Valley?”

 

Ben chuckled.  “It’s fun to visit, but I’m too East Coast for that.  I like seasons.”

 

Rey nodded.  She did, too.

 

“And, you’re here,” he added, with a pointed look.

 

Rey drained the last bit of champagne, her second glass.  She touched a rose petal on the table to feel the soft velvet.  

 

She needed to know.  “Did we meet before?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Both his honesty and the speed in which he answered surprised her.

 

“When?”

 

“At MIT.  You were a Sophomore.”

 

Rey met his eyes.  He had a new eager energy.  The corner of his mouth tugged up in a small lopsided smile.

 

“So you were–”

 

“In the middle of my Master’s.  Same department.” 

 

She felt dizzy suddenly, the bubbles going to her head.  “I don’t remember you.”

 

“No, you don’t.”  A plain statement, with no sign of offense.  

 

Rey frowned.  “How did we– actually meet?”

 

Ben leaned forward, forearms on the table edge.  As if he’d been dying to tell her. “I was Martin’s T.A.  Hall C, 10 am, Elements of Software Construction.”

 

Rey wracked her brain to redraw the room from memory.  That as Spring semester, she remembered the professor. A large lecture hall, she always sat near the back.  Maybe she remembered a vague glimpse of a T.A., sitting by the door on a stool? Staring back at the seats, a lanky guy in a baseball hat and glasses maybe?  It was just a blur, gone as quickly as she conjured it.

 

“Did we speak?”

 

“Once or twice.  Nothing you’d recall.”

 

She was at a loss for words.  “I–I don’t remember. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.  I understand, especially now.”

 

Ben raised his hand to gesture at the host.  The man nodded and stepped back into the kitchen.  Rey kept her eyes glued on Ben, waiting. Waiting for more, for answers. 

 

“You couldn’t have known then.”

 

She tilted her head, urging him on.

 

“I’ve seen how you treat other guys.  Dismissive, bored. You couldn’t have known that I was any different.”

 

Rey’s scalp prickled as her spine stiffened.

 

“You were right to brush me off.  I was undeserving of you back then, I can say that now.”

 

She shook her head and shifted, uncomfortable.  “Ben, don’t–”

 

He raised his hand to stop her.  “Please. Please, Rey, let me finish.  I’ve been wanting to say this for so long.”

 

She bit her lower lip, her stomach sinking like a stone.  Something about his excitement put her on edge and she hummed with a low vibration of worry.  

 

He pressed his eyes close as he continued.  “I’m man enough now to admit the truth. I was insecure, weak, had zero confidence.  How could I hope to be enough for you, when I wasn’t even enough for myself? I wasn’t worthy.”

 

Ben looked up and locked eyes on her.  The intensity stole her breath.

 

“So I made myself worthy.  I became the man you wanted.  I worked out, because you like strength.  I became successful, because you admire that.  I pushed out of my shell and became a man to be respected, because I wanted your respect.  I changed myself, became what I was meant to be, for you. So you would be proud to be mine.” 

 

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.  The room began to spin. Rey parted her lips to suck in more air.  

 

As he stood, the overhead lights dimmed in the dining room.  Waiters waltzed between tables with lit candlesticks and set them on their table until it glowed with light.  The other patrons began to murmur and turn to look at them with hushed whispers.

 

Rey’s bottom lip began to quiver.  Ben walked before her and took a single knee.  The older woman next to them caught Rey’s eye, clasping her hands with a huge smile and happy tears in her eyes.

 

Rey’s eyes grew wet, too, as dread set in.

 

Ben opened the box and took out a diamond ring.  A solitaire, massive, emerald-cut and flawless. He slowly reached out his fingertips and gently took her hand as her fingers began to shake.  He looked into her eyes up adoringly, his eyebrows raised in sincerity.

 

“From the first moment I saw you, Rey, I knew you were the one for me.”

 

She heard a woman behind her say,  _ “Awww.”  _  Rey thought she might be sick.

 

“There’s never been anyone else for me, only you.  The connection we have, that bond– I could never share that with any other woman.  I never want to.” 

 

Rey squeezed his hand, harder than intended, trying to make the shaking stop.  

 

“I could never love anyone but you.  I could never share my life with anyone but you.  You are my one and only, forever, Rey.”

 

She stared into his dark eyes, so full of hope, and tried to wake up.   _ This couldn’t be happening.  This isn’t real. _  It was a dream, it had to be.

 

“I will work every day for the rest of my life to make you happy.  I will prove to you, every single moment, that I deserve you. If you just say yes, I will make sure that our story has a happily ever after, sweetheart.  I promise you that.”

 

A single tear broke free and rolled down her cheek.

 

He saw it and smiled.  “Make the happiest man in the world, Rey.  I won’t let you ever regret it.  Just say yes.”  Ben leaned in, his eyes full of a fierce urgency as the mask of control faltered and some vulnerability shone through.  He stroked her cheek with a single finger as Rey took a hitched sob.

 

_ “Please.” _

 

The room was closing in.  The weight of the collective held breath of so many people, the stares all around her, especially his, was too much.  She might shatter under the pressure.

 

The moment hung over them like a cloud as all sound, all light, everything but Ben fell away.  Rey knew there was only one answer he would accept.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, as she fell into tears.

 

She sobbed as he slipped the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit of course.  He captured her in his arms, squeezing tight. 

 

The room erupted in applause and cheers.  Rey buried her face in his neck to drown out the thunder of the storm around them.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the rare chapter where both Team Rey and Team Ben are happy. Enjoy it, kittens!
> 
> Team Rey: don't gloat *too much*, though you have rightly earned the following phrases from your patience:  
> "Oh SNAP"  
> "Now, THAT'S what I'm talkin' bout!" :D
> 
> Here are some images of Ben's house on my Tumblr: https://newerconstellations.tumblr.com/post/185390343300/heres-ben-solos-house-in-whole-lotta-sin-read
> 
> +++
> 
> This chapter and the next inspired by my fanfic soul sissy, @fanficfan. You are the filthy wind beneath my wings, gurlll, don't you forget it! <3
> 
> +++
> 
> P.S. Want another hot as blazes Ben to love?   
> Please read "Occultation" by @GreyOrchids and scream at her how much you love it, too, so she will write me more of these words! FORCE BOND STRIPPING BY YOUR ENEMY while you have a fever. OMG.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618845/chapters/31269246
> 
> GreyOrchids is a genius and I STAN.

The rest of the night after his proposal was a blur.  There were photos, with her looking bewildered and him ecstatic, and congratulations from strangers.  The table next to them bought them drinks.  She was glad when it was finally over and they slipped back into his car.

 

The street lights shone down in pools of gold, flashing across the black leather seats of the roadster as they left the city behind and entered the expressway.

 

Her apartment was in the other direction.  Rey had no idea where Ben was taking her.

 

She gazed down at her hand, and the rock twinkled back at her.  It looked like a star had fallen onto her finger from the heavens, but felt more like a black hole.  A void with it’s own inescapable pull of gravity, something that would consume her. 

 

Just like him.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

She glanced up, startled by the vulnerability of his voice.  Ben’s warm brown eyes met hers, brows raised in earnest anticipation of her answer. 

 

“Because if you don’t, we can exchange it.  I want you to love it.”

 

His kindness stung like salt on a wound.  How long had she hoped to hear those words, and to have someone cherish her?  Rey had dreamed of what this moment would feel like for so long, but now it was stolen by him.  Even if by some miracle, she found another man who would treat her this well, she would only compare him to Ben.

 

Ben was there first.  He took and took, everything for himself.  Her first ring, her first engagement, her first  _ yes. _  They were all his now.

 

Rey pressed her lips together and chose her words carefully.  “It’s beautiful.”

 

“But do you love it?”

 

He slipped his right hand under her left to lift it up.  Rey looked down at it again.

 

The answer was sitting right there.  She just had to say yes, it was so easy.  Why couldn’t she just give him what he wanted?  Speaking the truth almost caused her physical pain.  It felt like poison on her tongue, or swallowing broken glass, to give him those words freely.   

 

Because she did love it.  It was perfect, exactly what she would’ve chosen for herself.

 

Rey met his greedy eyes and finally gave in.  “It’s stunning. I do love it.”

 

His relief was immediate.  Ben smiled a big, goofy grin, looking young in an instant.  He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, then turned back to the road as they entered a tunnel.

 

“Good.  I knew you would.”  His face settled back into a smirk.

 

When he lowered her hand, he didn’t let go.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Ben left the city limits for the forested hills North and pulled into a gated community.  He pulled the roadster through the owner’s lane and flashed the armed guard a badge. The heavy iron gates opened for them and locked them in tight.   

 

The road looped up a hill and Rey looked out her window and through the tall trees to the lights on the horizon.  The city looked like an island in a sea of pitch-black forest. It was remote and isolated here, private. She tried to remember the turns they took, but it was hopeless, she’d never make it back to the main road on her own.

 

Classical music floated quietly through the speakers and Ben stopped at the end of the road at tall gate and a smaller security booth.  The armed guard stepped out and waved to Ben, who waved back. Then the gate parted and they drove through before it shut solidly behind them.

 

Violins swelled as they drove down a long driveway flanked by columns of well-pruned trees lining the road, each lit from the base.  His house was set so far back from the road that she couldn’t even see it yet. The forest beside them was thick and dark.

 

“I’ve been making improvements to the house, I hope you like it,” he murmured.  She had no response. Her anxiety grew with each minute. Whatever he had in store, she was completely at his mercy now.  

 

The drive ended, and Rey almost gasped.

 

Even at night, his home took her breath away.  Three stories of grey stone, massive, with iron scroll work on the multiple terraces and a stunning view of the bridge and river beyond.  It was elegant, impressive, and intimidating, just like Ben Solo.

 

“Home, sweet home,” he said.  “Normally I’d park in the garage, but I want you to get the full effect.”

 

They stopped out front and he circled to hold the passenger door open for her.  Rey stepped out onto the loose gravel gingerly, mindful to take it slow in her heels.  

 

She needed to tread very carefully now.

 

Ben unlocked the ornate front door and switched on the lights.  His home was spare and clean, obviously curated by someone with a keen eye.  The floors were dark-stained hardwood, inlaid in a geometric pattern, and the walls were bathed in a crisp white.  The bold slashes of modern art and smooth sculptures were a sharp contrast to the formal design of the home. 

 

“This is the main level, obviously.  I had a friend decorate since I’m useless with that sort of thing, but she’s got excellent taste.”

 

“She?”  Rey asked, turning to him.  It was another hint to the mystery of his life.  He had friends, family, a whole history that she knew nothing about. 

 

“Friend of my mother’s, actually.  Amilyn.” He took a step closer and put his hand on her lower back, reassuringly.  “No reason to be jealous, sweetheart. I’ve always been a one-woman man.”

 

His eyes carried a heat that she didn’t want to acknowledge yet.  Rey turned to look back at the art.

 

“Let me give you the grand tour.  Come.”

 

Ben walked her through the layout– the sitting area, formal dining room, and a huge library.  Rey felt alien, like she didn’t belong. Her entire apartment could fit into his living room.

 

“I know what you really want to see,” he grinned and led her back to the kitchen.

 

It was amazing, of course.  An island that was more like a continent, modern appliances, and an adjacent sunroom and full-length windows that faced the outdoor patio and swimming pool.  It was like stepping inside a magazine you find in a doctor’s waiting room with the types of homes you never would see in real life, but admire from afar.

 

But this was her real life.  She was here, right now, with Ben.  This could be her life, if she would just let it be.

 

He finally led her upstairs.  There were nine bedrooms. Her dormitory in college hadn’t been as big as his home. 

 

They finished in the master suite.  He swung the double doors open with both hands.  Her heels clicked on the wood until she hit the plush Persian rug in the sitting area.  She looked to her left and saw his bed, the dark wood frame with two copper-finished sconces on either side and a navy blue duvet crisply tucked in.  She recognized it from their phone call, the one he had recorded without her knowledge, when she came begging for his cock. 

 

She turned away.

 

Ben tucked his hands in his pockets as he looked down with a soft smile.  It struck her that he may be as nervous as she was right, opening himself up to her in this way.  It was strange to assign him such regular human feelings, after hating him for so long. He gestured to an open door. 

 

“There’s the bathroom, if you need it.  I’m going to go get us a night cap. Need anything else?”

 

She shook her head at his question.  She wouldn’t tell him if she did, she was used to hiding her feelings from him.

 

“I’ll be right back.  Make yourself comfortable.”

 

He left her alone in his room, not bothering to close the door.

 

She turned around.  It was bizarre to be standing in his bedroom, unguarded.  She had no idea what to do.

 

Rey wandered to the bathroom.  It was white and grey marble with more brushed copper hardware, chic and understated in the way that rich people can afford to be.  The cabinets were painted half-way between grey and dark blue. She opened his medicine cabinet, curious. 

 

There were pills.  Lots of containers of pills all prescribed to Ben.  She didn’t recognize the names of the medications. Also a razor, toothbrush, and men’s products, all luxury labels like Givenchy and Ford.

 

She walked to the other cabinet and opened it, then went rigid.

 

Pill bottles bore her name.  Ambien, her birth control brand, but also others she didn’t recognize.  A pink toothbrush and her type of toothpaste. Her face wash and deodorant, all in preparation for her.  Her skin crawled and she shut the door a little too hard, the mirror rattling. She pressed her palms to the cool marble counter to slow her breath.

 

His voice rang out from the bedroom.  “I’m out of raspberries, I know you like those, but I added a splash of Chambord instead.”

 

Her eyes were cold in the mirror.  He was just a dark blur over her shoulder in the doorframe.  “That’s fine,” she answered and stood to fix her hair, tucking back a strand behind her ear.   _ Tread carefully. _

 

She breezed back into the bedroom where he offered her a glass.  The balcony overlooked the forested valley and the swimming pool, lit by underwater lights.

 

Rey took a big sip and the bubbles tickled her nose.  “How long have you lived here?”

 

“A little over a year.  Once I decided to move back, my agent started hunting.”

 

“Where were you before?”

 

“Silicon Valley for a bit after Boston, then D.C. for a stint when I worked for the Bureau.  Then the city until here.” He stepped towards her. “I was ready to be closer. It was time.”

 

Rey drained the rest of the prosecco.  The bubbles went straight to her head, she’d already had too much tonight, but she liked the fizzy and light feeling.  It made things easier.

 

She crinkled her brow.  _  A year?  _  That didn’t make sense.  “I didn’t see you around the office until a month ago,” she said.  

 

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t there.”  Ben took the empty glass from her fingers and set them both down on a table.  “I prefer to stay behind the scenes.” 

 

Rey turned away to face the railing, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, suddenly chilled.  The temperature dropped and goosebumps prickled along her bare arms. Ben gripped the railing on either side of her, caging her in.  She felt his warmth behind her back.

 

“What were you doing then?” Rey asked, her heart picking up its pace when his breath tickled the side of her neck. 

 

“Watching.”  He answered, voice rumbling just behind her ear.  “Waiting.” 

 

Rey’s eyes wandered down to the patio.  Her body was already betraying her. His heat at her back and his thick arms trapping her made her breath grow shallow.  She hated that her body welcomed his possession, even as her spirit screamed. Her adrenaline response kicked in and pooled low in her abdomen.

 

His nose brushed through her hair as he leaned in, a wall of heat with no escape.  Rey gripped the railing in front of her for balance, to ground herself and push back against his approach.  It only served to create more friction between their bodies. She felt him exhale. 

 

“For what?” she managed to ask, breathless.

 

His left hand brushed against her finger and the ring.  “For you to be ready.”

 

Her lips parted as his other hand circled her hip and dragged it back against him.  He was hard already, his body as demanding as his words. Rey couldn’t help but respond, her body now well-trained by his desire, her own will be damned.  Ben brushed his full lips against the curve of her neck, and she turned her jaw away on instinct. 

 

“Are you, darling?  Ready?”

 

His right hand pulled her back as he dug his hips forward into her ass.  Rey’s eyelids fluttered and then her gaze flew up to the glowing moon and the stars spread like glitter in the ink-black sky above.  They looked so much brighter here, in the total darkness, and more vibrant. The whole world looked more alive here, with him.

 

Ben kissed the delicate skin of her throat, and Rey whimpered softly as his right hand bunched up her skirts over her hip.  Thick fingers crept along her skin, just this side of frantic, until they found her lacy thong, damp already, and hooked underneath.

 

_ “Yes,” _ Rey said, not so much an answer as accepting the inevitable.  He wouldn’t stop now no matter what she said, she knew that. In this moment, she didn’t even want him to.

 

“I’ll make you so happy,” he whispered, lowering to a knee behind her.  She believed he meant what he said. It was just his kind of happy. He nipped at her thigh and she shivered.

 

He stripped the thong down and spread her legs with the back of his hands.  His heavy hands held her ass open and then Rey gasped and arched her back at the first touch of his tongue.  He rifled through her wet and needy flesh, laying claim, and her mind blanked at the raw and hot sensation of his mouth on her.  She looked up at night sky as a breeze blew across her skin, eyes wide open.

 

Ben focused tight circles around her clit and then eased in a finger, because he knew she liked to be filled by him.  She needed something to hold onto before she could snap open. Rey rocked back against him as a single drop rolled down the inside of her thigh, picking up speed as it fell, sending shivers up her spine along with his tongue.  

 

Rey closed her eyes and gave in to each discrete feeling.  The firm tip of his tongue. His finger pads as they indented her flesh.  The delicious stretch as he slid two fingers inside. His heated breath as it hit her wet skin.

 

The electricity he sparked coursed up her spine.  It sunk under her scalp and lit a different type of awareness as her mind buzzed with desire.

 

This was power.  Absolute, unlimited power.  Ben Solo, kneeling down, worshipping her.

 

His obsession.  His dedication. Tailoring his whole life, around her.  Ben dedicated more time and effort to having her than most men gave to their careers.  He focused his considerable talents and energies on her, of all people. It was a heady feeling, and Rey was suddenly drunk on it.  

 

To have that kind of man under your thrall was like having a tiger on a leash.

 

She just had to figure out the right way to yank it.

 

His demanding tongue delved along her slit, and Rey moaned.  She snaked a hand back into his hair to tug his mouth closer.  

 

Ben eased back to tease, kissing and lightly biting the soft skin inside her thighs.  Rey pulled his hair sharply.  _  “More,” _ she commanded.  It was the first time she had used that tone with him.  She was usually the one made to beg, but she wasn’t begging now.  

 

The electricity crackled between them, like the shifting of molecules in the air as a new dynamic took hold.  The chemistry was undeniable, as was his reaction to her wanting him. Rey felt his surprised exhale against her wet skin.  She could almost feel her words sink in as he gripped her hard enough to bruise. Rey repeated herself with another sharp pull and added more force.  

 

“More.”  As if she was the entitled one now.

 

Ben set his mouth on her with a new ferocity.  Rey whined in rhythm with his tongue as he lapped her up to her climax, fucking her with his thick fingers, paying homage.  Her fingers never left his hair, twisting deeper to keep him in check.

 

He sucked on her clit ardently and Rey arched her back into a bow as she finally snapped and soared free on her climax, pulsing around his fingers and crying out to the stars above and the dark woods below.

 

When Rey’s legs finally stopped quivering she released him to push his mouth off of her oversensitized skin.  Ben stood up and started fumbling with his belt, his own passion barely contained. Rey turned around and grabbed his hands to stop him.

 

His eyes were obsidian pools in the dark, tainted with an animal hunger.  He looked as obliterated as she felt. His breath stumbled from his lungs and he began to speak, but she cut him off.

 

“My turn.  Go lay on the bed.”

 

She could see the conflict behind his eyes as he hesitated.  He wanted to take her there and then. Rey stepped forward and cupped his hard cock in her palm.

 

“I said, my turn.”  She kept her gaze direct and unflinching, the way you don’t show fear in the presence of a dangerous animal.  He still didn’t move, and she felt the moment slipping away from her.

 

Rey made one final grasp for the upper hand as she squeezed him in hers, stroking him roughly and leaning up to whisper into his mouth.  

 

“Don’t you trust me, sweetheart?  I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me.”

 

Her words finally broke through.  Ben kissed her, open-mouthed, and she could taste herself on his tongue.  He pulled back and obediently walked inside, slipping off his jacket as he went as Rey smiled.

 

Her turn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all know these two are gonna be as confused, muddled, devoted, horny, and power-hungry until the very last word of this story, right? One more chapter, then it's gonna be a slippery-slide of crazy until the finale. Hope you are still enjoying this twisted ride!
> 
> Score keeping: I don't even know what to say about this. They both won? Rey won then lost? Can't wait to hear your thoughts in comments.
> 
> Can you spot the Sith Code shout out? Or any canon reversals, if you squint? :D
> 
> Thanks for my WONDERFUL fanfic soul-sissy Fanficfan for her contributions. She is my muse and savior, I swear. :D

Rey closed the balcony door behind her.  

 

Ben stood by the bed, unbuttoning his shirt down to the waist.  His dark eyes didn’t leave hers. She slipped off her heels one at a time.  His hard cock was easy to outline as it pressed against the fly of his pants.  He wanted her. So badly. It sent a pulse between her thighs.

 

“Where do you want me?” Ben asked, voice low and smooth as a shot of whisky.

 

“On the bed.  Everything off.”  

 

Rey’s mind skipped back to their first meeting in the hotel.  How she had waited for him, terrified in the dark of the mask.  How she’d cried and he’d ordered her to stop before making her come with his mouth.

 

Now she was on top.  Rey liked it more than she’d ever admit.  Let him taste the bitter taste of powerlessness.

 

What to do first?  It was like picking from a menu of endless dishes.  She let down her hair and shook it free as he watched.  

 

“Darling, do you still have the blindfold and cuffs?”  

 

It was the first time she used an endearment on him.  The flicker of excitement in Ben’s eyes told her how much he liked hearing it.

 

“Top drawer of my dresser.”

 

She turned to retrieve them.  They sat in a satin-lined black box, like medals of achievement.  When she turned back, she caught him sliding his boxer briefs down the curve of his ass.  Ben stood tall in a wide stance, no hint of embarrassment as his hard cock stood erect and waiting.

 

_ Damn. _

 

Ben Solo was a truly impressive male specimen.  His odd assortment of proportions– a face too long, shoulders too wide, lips too soft– somehow combined in just the right way.  He was striking, in a way that men seldom are. Muscled and thick, his strength looked natural and essential, like a prized thoroughbred horse.  If studying his body made her heat with arousal, the smoldering look in his eyes set her on fire.

 

Rey placed fingertips on the rounded muscles of his chest to feel the firm heat.  She looked up as his lips parted, but she wouldn’t let him kiss her, turning her head away when leaned down.  

 

He was still trying to hold the power of the encounter.  She’d have none of that. 

 

She circled, surveying her territory, nails lightly grazing his skin.  Ben was hers for the taking and it was a heady feeling. She’d never had anyone give themselves so completely to her.  It made her almost dizzy with power.

 

Was that the same feeling he had when she was laid out?  Did it feel as satisfying? She didn’t want to think too hard about his stain infecting her.  This was her moment, she intended to milk it.

 

He chest swelled with breath as his hands fisted at his sides.  Ben was restraining himself. He desperately wanted to touch her.  Good. It was a delicious torture, so sweet on her tongue.

 

She was going to make him  _ beg. _

 

Rey’s hand dropped to his ass to cup and squeeze.  Her other passed him the mask and cuffs from behind his waist, tantalizingly close to an embrace.  Ben exhaled roughly when she bit lightly on his shoulder blade. 

 

“I said get on the bed.”  Her squeeze turned to a sharp slap on his ass.  He didn’t even flinch. “Hands above your head.”

 

She moved away and he did as she asked.  Ben gave her one final hungry look before pulling the mask down and lifting his hands up as he lay back.

 

Rey returned to his dresser and picked out a few silk ties.  She tied the cuffs to the corner bedpost then stepped back to enjoy the view.

 

Ben looked painfully hard, his cock swollen and flushed red.  The tip glistened with want. He licked his lips as he waited for her next move.  She watched mesmerized as his chest rose with each breath, coming faster and faster now in anticipation.

 

“Wait,” was all she said.  Rey left the room.

 

She walked slowly downstairs, tracing her hands along the railings.  She picked up her purse from the hall and walked slowly to the kitchen.  Rey looked around, opening up cabinets and humming to herself. 

 

She opened the fridge and took out the bottle of champagne.  She took a swig. Rey found some cherries and ate a few over the sink, looking out the windows.  Fireflies sparkled in the woods against the black velvet sky. Tiny pinpoints of light swirling up through the trees.  It was beautiful.

 

Rey carried the bottle of champagne upstairs with her.

 

After she closed the door, Ben’s head moved minutely in her direction at the noise.  The mask made his expression hard to read, but his mouth was sealed shut now and his jaw tight.  His biceps tensed as she walked beside him.

 

His erection was as rock-hard as when she left him.  At the first sound of her voice, it twitched.

 

“Good boy,” she said.  “Waiting so nicely.”

 

She sat down on the bed near him.  He turned his cheek in her direction.

 

“Do you want me to touch you now?”

 

He ground his teeth.  “You know I do.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Touch me, Rey.” 

 

She leaned in so her breath hit his cheek.  “You didn’t ask  _ nicely. _ ” 

 

Rey smiled as she watched the struggle on his face.  So desperate for her to touch him, but furious at the lack of control. 

 

“Please.”

 

“You can do better than that, Ben.  Are you thirsty?”

 

“Drink.”  She tipped the champagne bottle up to his lips and eased in a sip.  Then she took another sip herself.

 

“Now, try again.”

 

“Please, Rey, touch me.”

 

She didn’t.  Instead she spilled some champagne on his chest.  He hissed at the cold and jerked. Rey leaned down and immediately licked it off and he relaxed down again.

 

“Ask again, nicely.”

 

“Fuck–please touch me, Rey.”

 

She spilled more champagne on his abdomen.  He groaned and his feet kicked out. Rey licked it off again, careful not to touch him anywhere else.

 

“Try again, darling.”

 

“ _ Please, _ Rey,  _ goddamn, _ I want you to touch me.”

 

“Oh, that was very nice.  I like that.”

 

Rey tipped a few drops on his cock.  Ben jumped and cried out as the cold liquid hit his hot flesh.  

 

“Again.”

 

“Please,  _ please,  _ baby, touch me.  I need you to touch me so bad.” 

 

Rey smiled.  “Thank you.” She stood up from the bed and took out her phone.  Rey took photos of him, making sure to get a close-up of his desperate face. 

 

She put her phone away.  “Wait.”

 

“Rey!”  he called out as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

She washed her face with her favorite face wash that he provided.  Brushed her teeth with the new toothbrush. She made sure to take a birth control pill.  Rey leisurely combed her hair.

 

When she returned Ben tensed and stiff.  His cock had softened a bit, probably from the cold.  

 

Had to fix that.  Rey wanted this to last and last.

 

“Oh, darling, you’re such a good boy for me.”

 

She moved in closer.  How much of this would he take?  It had to have been more than an hour.  Rey couldn’t count on a tie to hold him back if she pushed this too far.

 

Her mind went to the gun in her bag.  Ben was lying prone, so trusting, he’d never see it coming.  If she shot him, she could take off the cuffs and blindfold and call the cops.  Tell them he grew abusive. She feared for her life. Finn was her witness that she was terrified.  She had videos and photos on his phone where she looked scared. The cops would believe her, she was sure of it.  And if the blackmail somehow came out and for what- well, she’d rather go to jail for stealing than murder, but it would be an excuse, wouldn’t it?

 

She looked down at Ben, defenseless and defanged.  This was the chance for freedom she’d been waiting for all this time.  She should seize it.

 

What surprised her was that she didn’t feel hatred.  She felt arousal. Rey grew wet just looking at him. The way his cock stiffened just from the sound of her voice– that was a new thrill.  His big body nearly shook with need.  

 

Rey didn’t want to kill him.  She wanted to make him feel what she felt.  She reached for a silk tie. The ring on her finger glittered under the recessed lighting.

 

Ben’s jaw worked and he jumped when she let the tie brush against his calf.

 

“Has anyone told you before how beautiful you are, Ben?”

 

He held perfectly still, listening.  Rey watched his breath catch. There was more than one way she could pull on his leash.  She could fuck with his head, too, just like he had with hers.

 

“Well, you are.  You are a beautiful man.”  It was true. His soul may be corrupt, but his body was a temple.

 

Ben’s hands fisted again as his forehead crinkled.  He couldn’t pin her down behind the mask and it was driving him crazy.  Now he was the one being kept in the dark. 

 

Rey drew the tie up his inner thigh.  She licked her lips and stared at his face to gauge his reaction.  Rey brushed the silk tip over his balls and ripened cock. It was a featherlight brush, a butterfly’s wings.  A tease.

 

Ben groaned, animalistic and forlorn.  “Fuck, Rey.”

 

“I never thought I’d have a man like you.”  Truth blended with the manipulation, braiding together in her mind.  

 

“Never in my wildest dreams.  I thought I’d always be alone–”

 

Rey stopped.  She pulled away and blinked, the sudden lump in her throat a shock.  Rey shook her head to clear it.  

 

Ben couldn’t see her, but he smiled.  He knew. He knew how deeply he had wormed into her head.  Into her heart.  

 

It made Rey flash with rage.

 

She withdrew the tie and slapped the top of his thigh, hard.  Ben flinched in surprise, but she saw his cock twitch.

 

Rey grinned wickedly as she fell back to the game.  She wasn’t giving in. She’d never give in.

 

“Or maybe you don’t want to be a good boy, Ben.  Maybe you want to be bad.”

 

She smacked his other thigh and he groaned, but said nothing.  It fueled her rage. He was still trying to manipulate her. Rey wouldn’t let him. 

 

“Is that what you want?  For me to punish you? Make you pay?”

 

She smacked his chest and his arms jumped against the cuffs.  His smile didn’t waver, not even when Rey raked fingernails down his chest, leaving angry red tracks.

 

“Say it!”  In a near rage, Rey wrapped her hands around his cock and squeezed.  “Tell me you want me to hurt you! Is that what you want?!”

 

Ben lifted his hips off the bed to thrust into her hand.  His smile finally broke apart into an open-mouthed moan.

 

“I’ll be anything,” Ben spilled out, breathless.  “I’ll be whatever you want, Rey. Anything. Just say the word.”

 

It should be pathetic.  Repulsive. Her fingers trembled and she pulled at him faster as he thrust into her hands.  The heat between her thighs grew sticky. Rey blinked back tears as his words sunk in deep, like claws.

 

She released him quickly and stood off the bed.  He moaned at her release.

 

“Rey,” Ben pleaded.

 

She combed fingers into her hair above her temples.  She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut to quiet the screaming whirlwind of confusion in her head.   

 

“Rey–”

 

“Shut up!”  It came out a sob.

 

Her skin was hot, unbearably hot.  She stripped off the green dress and threw it to the ground.  She stripped off the thong too, the damp fabric more evidence of her complicity.

 

“Come here, baby,” he said, soothing.

 

_ How dare he?   _ How dare he try to soothe her, after everything he’d done?  After doing this to her, fucking her so completely?

 

Rey stormed back to the bed and crawled over him.  She slapped his face. He said nothing, so she slapped him again.

 

Then she ripped off the mask, her mad eyes finding his.

 

“Why?!” Rey demanded.

 

“Because I love you,” Ben said calmly.

 

“WHY!” she shouted, leaning down, palms pressed on either side of his head.  Staring him down in her pained fury.

 

“Because you’re mine.”

 

She hated him, never hated anyone as she hated him.  Hated the feelings that rose in her, hated the cry that ripped out of her throat as she said,  “Why?! I’m nothing! I’ve never been anything to anyone!”  

 

The admission of her deepest, broken truth was one more thing he stole from her.

 

“You’re everything to me.  You’re my whole world.”

 

Rey grabbed his jaw, tears raining down her face, as she leaned in closer.  

 

“Then prove it.”  

 

She covered his mouth with hers and his lips reached up for her hungrily.  Her tongue twisted up with his, binding them in a sick dance of need and lust.  Ben matched her lash for lash, until she broke away with a gasp. He lunged for her throat to taste any flesh he could catch with his lips.  

 

There was no peace in his kiss, only passion.  Ben took and took, but he also gave– his passion, his strength, his power, his darkness– they filled her emptiness.  The strength of his desire bled into hers like a stain. Their bodies moved together, darkness rising to meet darkness.  He couldn’t be broken, and neither would she. Acceptance was the only victory she’d find.

 

Rey crawled up his body.  He mouthed at her breast through the lace of her bra.  She moaned and pressed down on him, feeding him her body.  Her hand rubbed at the empty ache in her body, circling her clit as he sucked her nipple, wet and hot through the fabric.

 

She drew away and he craned his neck to reach after her.  Rey thread fingers into his hair to hold him down.  

 

“Why should I trust you?  Forgive you? After everything you’ve done?”  

 

“Because it was all for you.”  He didn’t flinch away.

 

She locked their gaze and reached up two finger to his lips.  He opened his mouth to suck her in and taste her. She pressed her fingers in and out slowly.  His deep amber eyes seemed limitless.

 

_ “Why?”  _  It was softer now, almost sad, less a question than the admission she’d never understand.  His devotion, and maybe anyone’s to her.

 

“Because I love you.”

 

It broke through the layers, to a place hidden inside that she didn’t acknowledge.  She wanted to believe. After so long, after a lifetime, she wanted to believe. Rey kissed him again, softer.  She locked eyes, a final dare and then rose to straddle his face, sinking down on his plump lips.

 

He licked a hot stripe up to her clit as she clung to the headboard.  She rocked her hips, forward and back, chasing after his tongue, placing it where she needed it, dropping her head back as she gave in to the pleasure of his mouth.

 

He worked her over dutifully.  With a sigh, she let her head loll forward and she opened her eyes.  Ben stared up at her, studying her. Unrelenting. She brushed his cheekbone with her fingertips, then grabbed his hair to sink down deeper on his tongue as he sucked on her clit.  She began to twitch, her whines coming rhythmically, as he flicked his tongue and bit at her. His hands were tied and he was at her mercy. Rey took from him what she wanted. Rey lost herself in his mouth with a hoarse cry as her climax broke and washed over her in waves.

 

Rey hung over him, gasping, and moved back to hold his face.  There was a fleeting moment where they both just looked at each other.  Open and unguarded. It felt like waking up, or breaking to the surface after swimming down to the bottom of the pool.

 

Then it shifted and snapped.  Ben surged, ripping the tie from the bed post, and flipped her on her back.

 

Rey squirmed and pushed at his chest.  Ben grabbed her wrists in his cuffed hands and pinned them down above her head as he wedged himself between her thighs, bearing down.  He thrust his hips until the tip of cock caught and he plunged inside to the hilt.

 

Rey arched her back as the air was pushed from her lungs.  He dragged out to plunge back into her wet cunt, solid and deep.

 

“You’re mine– always been mine, Rey.”

 

Rey closed her eyes as he pounded deep, branding her with his body and his words.

 

“Always will be.  No one else.” 

 

She knew he meant for both of them.  He fucked her so deep, like he was pushing out room for anything other than him. 

 

“Gonna make– ah.”  He dropped his head to her neck.  He pounded faster as his angry cock swelled, “you feel it, too.  Every fucking day.”

 

He thrust with abandon like he was proving his devotion with his body.  The headboard clattered against the wall. Rey took it, wrapping her legs around his waist to try to soften the blows, knowing he was too far gone now to listen even if she tried to ask him to slow. 

 

Ben fucked her in a frenzy until he slammed in and held, pulsing and bursting inside her with deep, ragged grunts.  

 

He released her hands.  Rey immediately pulled them to her chest, rubbing her wrists where the cuffs had bruised and marked her.  Ben leaned on one elbow, shifting some weight to the side, but not pulling away. He held her down as he softened inside her.

 

Rey tried to turn away from him.  Ben took her jaw and turned her back to face him.  He kissed her cheek and she felt a wetness. Was it tears from earlier or now?  She couldn’t tell anymore.

 

He kissed her again, gently, tasting her tears.  He gave her no space, he wouldn’t let her look way from him.  She took a stuttering breath.  

 

His forced tenderness and intimacy undid her.  She started to shake.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.  It’s okay, Darling.  We’re together now.”

 

He brushed her fresh tears away.  Kissed her lips again. Over and over.

 

“You don’t have to worry ever again, Sweetheart.  I’m here. I’ll always be here. I’ll take care of you.  Forever.”

 

He nestled into her neck and wouldn’t let her go.  Rey closed her eyes and let go. She let herself believe him.  Let herself feel comfort.   

 

Even as a part of her whispered:  

 

_ That is exactly what I’m afraid of. _

  
  



End file.
